Old Friends
by vietanh.luong.35
Summary: Misaka Mikoto got reunited with Furukawa Nagisa
1. Chapter 1

**KHỞI ĐẦU MỚI**

Academy City, một thành phố với những thành tựu khoa học đi trước 30 năm. Một thành phố với hơn 2 triệu người, trong đó 80% là học sinh và cũng là nơi đào tạo siêu năng lực gia hàng đầu của Nhật bản. Với mọi người, nó vô cùng ấn tượng và có thể an tâm gửi con me mình vào đây học mà không lo sợ gì. Từ vệ sinh, giáo dục, y tế tới nền an ninh chặt chẽ trong thành phố, tất cả đều hoàn hảo. Nhưng cõ lẽ đó chỉ là chuyện 4 năm trước và cư dân ở đây khó quên những gì đã xảy ra 2 năm trở lại đây. Cuộc sống của Misaka Mikoto và các bạn đã thay đổi từ đây.

.

.

.

**NĂM 2012**

Bây giờ là cuối tháng 4. Academy City không còn là thành phố quen thuộc mà chúng ta từng biết tới. Bao loạn khắp nơi, tường nhà chi chít những khẩu hiệu phản động của Skill-out. An ninh mất ổn định khi Anti-Skill và Judgement thật sự bất lực trước làn sóng chống đối của đám du côn. Dường như các nhà đứng đầu thành phố không còn quan tâm tới thành phố nữa, bỏ mặc nó cho số phận. Tuy vẫn có người đứng lên chống lại tội phạm nhưng vẫn chưa đủ để bảo vệ những người thương yêu

.

9h30, tại Ký túc xá trường Tokiwadai

Căn phòng 208 chìm trong sự u buồn, 4 người ngồi lặng lẽ trên giường.

Họ suy nghĩ về những chuyện sắp tới và cố gắng đi tới quyết định đúng đắn.

_"Chị suy nghĩ kĩ chưa vậy, 1 khi đã làm là không còn cách nào để quay lại nơi này."  
"Dẫu sao đây cũng là nơi chúng ta trở thành bạn bè, chị không thể quay lưng lại với nó mà bỏ đi ... nếu cần thì chị có thể dẫn bọn em theo."_

Saten với Uiharu vô cùng lo lắng và cố gắng thuyết phục Misaka Mikoto, "Railgun của Tokiwadai", rằng sẽ có cách nào khác ngoài bỏ đi khỏi thành phố.

Biết chuyện này không thể tránh khỏi, Mikoto suy nghĩ lại

_"4 năm trước, chị và mọi người đã trở thành bạn bè và cùng trải qua những ngọt bùi, cay đắng tại đây, cùng chiến đấu chống lại bóng tối của Academy City, cứu giúp người vô tội ..."_  
_"Nhưng...",_ Kuroko chen vào với mong muốn thay đổi suy nghĩ của Onee-sama của mình. _" ... nếu vậy tại sao chúng ta không ở lại và tiếp tục bảo vệ những gì chúng ta trải qua trong 4 năm."_

Mikoto tự cười với bản thân, đặt tay lên xoa đầu Kuroko, giọng hơi run run.  
_"Chị biết chứ, chị biết chúng ta đã từng có cuộc sống tốt đẹp ở đây . Nhưng bóng tối thành phố này bắt đầu lớn mạnh lên và nó cũng sẵn sàng nuốt chửng những gì tốt đẹp của nơi này. Level mấy nữa thì vẫn không đủ để cản bóng tối ấy. _

_"4 năm ở đây, các em cũng đã chứng kiến thành phố thực sự đáng sợ thế nào rồi. Rất nhiều người bạn của chúng đã bỏ đi khỏi nơi này. Nếu chị quyết định rời bỏ nơi này và đưa mọi người đi theo thì cũng không có hối hận gì, cũng là một cách bảo vệ những kouhai của mình." _

Trong chốc lát, tâm trí cô lại hiện lên những bóng dáng quen thuộc rồi tan biến, đôi mắt Mikoto nhòa lệ dù cô mạnh mẽ cỡ nào.  
Sự im lặng lại bao trùm căn phòng, những gì sắp tới có thể thay đổi cuộc sống của 4 người họ. Dù có một bước tới sai lầm, Mikoto cố gắng để đưa ra sai lầm cuối cùng và không để sai lầm khác tiếp diễn nữa.

Đứng lên khoanh tay lại với vẻ thách thức, Kuroko biết rằng không thể thay đổi ý định nào của Mikoto:

_"Ôi trời, em biết Onee-sama vẫn cứng đầu như mọi khi. Sắp đôi mươi tuổi rồi mà cứ cứng đầu cứng cổ đến thế. Đành vậy, em sẵn sàng đi theo chị tới bất cứ nơi nào, miễn là chị cảm thấy hạnh phúc với bọn em."  
"Ừm, 4 đứa mình không thể xa nhau được. Misaka-san chắc sẽ không bận tâm khi đưa bọn em đi theo nhỉ. Có thể có một nơi nào đó đang chờ đón chúng mình, có lẽ chúng mình có thể làm lại ở đó."_ Saten hét lên với vẻ khoái chí, nghĩ về những chuyến phiêu lưu mới sắp tới.

Railgun-sama mỉm cười với họ. Vậy là mình thuyết phục được họ. Mình có thể rời đi và bảo vệ 3 đứa ngốc này ở nơi khác, không vương vấn gì với nơi này nữa.  
_"Dù sao bố mẹ chị cũng không muốn ở thành phố này rồi. Với lại, người bạn cũ của bố đã mời chúng ta tới Hikarizaka ở. Nghe nói đó là 1 thành phố yên bình và an toàn, không có thứ gì liên quan tới AC theo ta tận đấy. Không ngờ ông già cũng dự định về đấy ở từ lâu nhưng nay có dịp."_

_"Vậy ..."_, Uiharu nhảy dựng lên, _"1 chuyến đi tới Hikarizaka chắc không có vấn đề gì, đằng nào cũng cần thay đổi không khí sau 4 năm ở đây."_

Những cô gái cùng hét lên vui vẻ, với hy vọng rằng họ sẽ có cuộc sống mới ở thành phố Hikarizaka. Ở cái độ tuổi 18, 19 này, có lẽ chưa hẳn là muộn để bắt đầu 1 chuyến phiêu lưu mới. Những ngày sắp tới sẽ thay đổi cuộc sống của họ một lần nữa.


	2. Chapter 2

**CUỘC GẶP GỠ**

**Chuyện 2 năm trước**

Khói đen bao trùm cả thành phố, vết đạn chi chít trên tường, tiếng nổ vang lên khắp thành phố và các cuộc giao tranh không có dấu hiệu lặng đi. 1 đội quân không rõ nguồn gốc tiến vào tàn phá không thương tiếc. Những bóng dáng người đeo kinh quang học cầm súng lên và chống trả trước các đòn tấn công dữ dội.

Tại 1 toà nhà lớn không xa, tiếng la hết vang lên xé tan bầu không khí u ám và 1 cô gái tóc vàng đang ôm đầu và co giật trong đau đớn, như thể chống lại điều gì. Chiếc cột nước với bộ não khổng lồ bên cạnh đang rung chuyển, phát ra ánh sáng chói chang làm những người đang ở trong căn phòng sợ hãi. Càng co giật, tòa nhà càng rung chuyển và ánh sáng càng chói hơn, âm thanh ghê rợn lan khắp nơi. Họ lo sợ không biết chuyện gì tiếp theo có thể xảy ra và thiếu nữ tóc vàng lặng đi. Cô nhìn lại họ, khuôn mặt xơ xác nhưng vẫn cố nở một nụ cười lần cuối ...

_"Sayonara..."_

Căn phòng lóe sáng, không phải 1 ánh sáng bình thường. Đó là 1 ánh sáng kì lạ phát ra từ cơ thể cô gái và mọi người đang hoảng sợ khi chứng kiến những gì trước mặt . Cô ta đang dần tan biến trước mọi người, nụ cười vẫn hiện rõ trên khuôn mặt ấy.  
Nhưng trước khi tan biến, 1 người chạy ra và ôm chặt cô, như thể muốn níu giữ lại người quan trọng đó mặc dù không còn cách nào khác.

_"MI...SA...KIIIII!"  
_Người con gái tan biến thành ánh sáng trong vòng tay.  
Ánh sáng vụt lên rồi dần tắt đi, xung quanh lặng thin chỉ nghe thấy tiếng khóc. Tiếng ồn bên ngoài cũng không còn nữa và những gì còn lại là chiếc điều khiển cũ kĩ nằm lăn lóc trên sàn, 1 kỉ vật khó quên mà cô gái để lại.  
...

_"Hơ ..."_ Mikoto choáng dậy với vẻ sợ hãi, mồ hôi nhẽ nhại. Cô nhìn xung quanh, thấy mình ở trên xe ô tô. Khung cảnh đang chạy ra xa và trời tối mịt, có lẽ họ đang trên đường tới cuộc sống mới ở Hikarizaka.

_"Sao vậy, con gái?"  
"Không cần bố lo lắng, chỉ là 1 giấc mơ kì lạ." _  
Một lần nữa Mikoto lại dối lòng mình, như thể muốn che dấu một phần sự yếu đuối bên trong người. Chuyện 2 năm trước thật khó quên với cô, những gì cô trải qua vẫn còn hiện diện trong tâm trí, khó có thể xóa nhòa.

_"Con đâu cần phải tỏ ra mạnh mẽ như một Railgun của Tokiwadai một thời như trước đây. Giờ con có cơ hội làm một nữ sinh với cuộc sống bình thường đấy."_

_"Quá hợp với em đấy, Biribiri."_  
Mikoto nhìn về hướng của giọng ấy. Đó là Kamijou Touma. 1 anh chàng với đầu tóc bù xù, 1 người bình thường ngoại trừ vận xui lên tới mức thượng thừa với bàn tay Imagine Breaker. Cậu ta vẫn mặc chiếc áo sơ mi với quần đen như thường lệ, dù là ở hoàn cảnh nào.

_"May cho anh là chúng ta đang ở trong xe, không là em đã xử anh ngay tại chỗ đấy. Cảm ơn đi chứ."_

_"Anh đã làm gì chứ?"  
"Thật không hiểu sao lại dẫn anh theo. Đ-Đành đưa anh đi theo chứ, n-nhỡ anh ở lại AC thì lại cô đơn v-vì ko có em ở đó ...", _Mikoto lẩm bẩm với vẻ mặt đỏ rực.

Miễn cưỡng cảm ơn để tránh màn tra tấn bằng điện của cô ấy, Touma thở phào _"Fukou da"_ nhưng lại lạc quan lên. Điều này làm anh ta nhớ tới những năm tháng vui vẻ ở AC. Có thể không còn ở AC nữa nhưng họ đang mang những kỉ niệm đó đi theo.

Tiếng ngáp của Mikoto. Cô nhìn xung ười mẹ ngồi ghế trước đã ngủ từ lúc nào, đám kohai ngủ lăn ra và Kuroko thậm chí vừa ngủ vừa ôm chặt con Killer Bear. Nhưng chuyện đó không đáng để tâm nữa, Mikoto quyết định sẽ sống 1 cuộc sống bình thường, không bị ám ảnh bởi quá khứ tại Hikarizaka.

_"Mấy đứa chắc thích bành mì đấy chứ. Nếu không thì quen dần đi, bạn ta sở hữu 1 cửa hàng bành mì và nó rất nổi tiếng trong thị trấn. Không hiểu vì sao lúc đấy cậu ta lại quyết định đi làm bánh mì mặc dù đang có sự nghiệp tốt lúc đó."  
"Heh?" _  
Mikoto ngạc nhiên trước những gì bố cô nói và hy vọng không gì buồn cười xảy ra.  
Một ngôi nhà mới bên cạnh cửa hàng bánh mì thượng hạng của ông bạn cũ, có vẻ chuyến đi này bắt đầu hay đấy.

.

.

.

**Buổi sáng hôm sau, tại thị trấn Hikarizaka**

Thị trấn náo nhiệt với cảnh người tấp nập tới trường và tới các công sở làm việc. Những cây anh đào phấp phới với làn gió nhẹ.

Mới có buổi sáng thôi nhưng gia đình Furukawa cực kì bận rộn. Không phải vì khách đông mà họ đang đón chờ hàng xóm mới đến từ xa và họ muốn chào đón họ một cách nồng nhiệt.

_"Sanae-san, đưa anh cái búa, tấm băng-rôn này phải thật sự đẹp!"  
"Hi... trông anh hăng hái quá ta."  
"Chuyện, chào đón bạn bè là phải thế!" _  
Trong khi đập búa liên tiếp vào các đầu đinh, ông Akio nở 1 nụ cười một cách cool boy với Sanae. Không có gì lạ khi đôi vợ chồng này rất hăng hái bởi lẽ gần 15 năm, họ không gặp gia đình Misaka.

_"Ông già, có hơi quá không đấy. Chỉ là những người bạn lâu năm chưa gặp mà chuẩn bị nhiều thứ như vậy." _Giọng 1 anh thanh nhiên cất lên với giọng uể oải, _"Mà mắc mớ gì lại lôi kéo tôi vào chuyện này chứ. Nghỉ cả ngày thứ 7 chỉ để giúp người ta ..."_  
Akio quay đầu lại và nhìn trừng trừng, như thể muốn nuốt chửng cậu ta.  
_"Thử không gặp bè bạn trong suốt 20 năm, chú mày có chịu được không khi biết họ sắp đến thăm không. Thật là, giới trẻ thời đại này, chả biết gì về tình bạn cao cả à!"_

Nhún vai xong với vẻ thất vọng, Akio tiếp tục công việc dang dở. Một cô gái dễ thương với mái tóc hạt dẻ đeo tạp dề chạy ra, đôi mắt nâu trong sáng lướt qua xung quanh để xem "thành quả lao động' của ông bố. Furukawa Nagisa, con gái cưng của Akio và Sanae, cũng nóng lòng muốn gặp lại người bạn cũ trước đây 14 tuổi.  
_"Okazaki-san, đừng nói vậy chứ. Ba mình cực kì nghiêm túc khi muốn chào đón họ long trọng như thế."_

_"Ờ thì đành vậy, nhưng lợi dụng sức lao động của người bạn của con gái mình cũng là 1 vấn đề cả đấy."_  
_"Cô nghĩ cháu nên bớt cằn nhằn chứ?"_ Với vẻ hứng thú lộ rõ trên mặt, Sanae gián tiếp giúp Okazaki Tomoya cởi mở hơn nữa.

Đùa, mình cũng chả có hứng thứ gì trong chuyện này. Tomoya đang cố tìm khái nhiệm _"thư giãn cùng bạn bè"_ trong tình huống này. Mặt cậu ta dài ra rồi nhìn chiếc thùng nặng nề kia và cánh tay phải của mình. Một sự cố nhỏ khiến cậu ta không thể nhấc tay lên cao và giờ cảm thấy tay phải vô dụng lúc này, Tuy nhiên Tomoya chả phàn nàn gì thêm nữa và cố tỏ ra tốt bụng trước mặt hung thần với tên gọi là ông bố của Nagisa.  
_"Ba có cần con giúp gì không?"  
"Không cần, con gái yêu dấu... hô hô hô, ta với cái thằng bạn của con dư sức làm hết!"_, Akio chĩa chiếc búa về phía Okazaki-san, _"Phải không nào?"_

_"Lão già, đừng có tùy tiện thế chứ!"_

.

.

.

Không khí nhiệt huyết với sự hăng say bao trùm xung quanh tiệm bánh mỳ. Ai cũng nóng lòng muốn tạo ấn tượng với gia đình Misaka. Mặt trời đã lên cao, ai cũng mồ hôi nhẽ nhại nhưng vẫn lộ rõ sự vui vẻ trước thành quả.

Từ xa có thể thấy một chiếc xe khách Ford bụi bặm băng băng trên đường. Tiếng còi vang lên, xé tan sự tĩnh lặng của buổi trưa. và chiếc xe luộm thuộm tiến tới và đỗ trước tiệm bánh mỳ.

Một người đàn ông với râu ria bước khỏi xe, bắt tay với ông Akio, vẻ vui mừng hiện rõ trên khuôn mặt mệt mỏi sau chuyến đi dài.

_"Phải cậu khồng đấy, Tabikage?"  
"Ngoài tao ra thì còn có thể là ai chứ, Akio-chan?"_, Tabikage nở 1 nụ cười gian xảo sau khi thực hiện 1 cú troll sau bao năm không gặp mặt, _"Mặt cực kì baby của mày không hề thay đổi từ lúc đấy nhở ... ha ha ha ha!"_  
_"Coi kìa Sanae-san, tên này vẫn chưa hết cái thói đi troll người khác, lớn tuổi mà thế đấy."_

_"Vâng, em biết trình độ troll của 2 anh rồi, tận mắt chứng kiến chứ chả xa lạ gì."_

Trong khi họ nói chuyện trong niềm hân hoan, Mikoto và đám bạn bước ra khỏi xe và nhìn xung quanh để làm quen với khung cảnh của thị trấn. Tuy đã mệt mỏi sau chuyến đi dài nhưng họ có cảm giác thị trấn đang tiếp thêm sinh khí cho mình.

_"Onee-sama, chị thấy nơi này như thế nào?." _Kuroko vươn vai ra và ngoái lại thì thấy Saten với Uiharu đang đứng đấy, tay đang dụi mắt và ngái ngủ. _"Etou ...hai cậu làm trò gì thế?"  
"Ế, không thấy bọn tớ vẫn buồn ngủ à?" _

_"Tớ còn không đủ sức để tung váy nữa chứ ... oáááp!"_

3 người họ vẫn mặc đồng phục Tokiwadai và Sakugawa, như thể nó đã thành thói quen. Mikoto nhìn lại trang phục của mình. Chiếc áo phông đen với 3 trái tim vàng, quần short xanh kiểu dân dã và 1 chiếc mũ lưỡi trai đội ngược... với kiểu thời trang hot này, cô dư sức làm nóng bỏng không khí xung quanh và cũng đủ làm trỗi dậy sự biến thái trong Kuroko ngay cả khi cô vẫn "phẳng lặng" như xưa kia. Điều đó càng khiến cô phải đề phòng trước những trò tai quái của nhỏ.

_"Thật là ... Mặc lại bộ này làm mình nhớ tới cái lúc quậy phá xuyên đêm quá." _

Đúng là ký ức dữ dội, chạy quanh thành phố và đi làm mấy chuyện riêng của mình lúc đấy. Khó có thể quên được những chuyện như thế này.

_"Quả nhiên Mikoto-chan của mẹ quyết định đúng đắn. Nhờ con mà bố nhớ ra thị trấn tuyệt vời này."_, Misaka Misuzu, mẹ của Misaka Mikoto, đặt tay lên đầu con gái mình và giơ ngón cái ra. _"Nào, để mẹ qua chào hỏi bạn cũ nào, cũng lâu rồi không gặp nhau đấy."_

Mikoto nhắm mắt mỉm cười. Mình chắc chắn thị trấn này sẽ là điều tốt nhất với mọi người, có lẽ kết thúc những năm tháng dữ dội kia ở đây được rồi.

_"Ooooyyyyy, mọi người, ai giúp tôi thoát khỏi cái dây cài quái quỷ này với. Lung lay mãi mà càng siết chặt. Khốn kiếp, cái dây này là hàng China sao mà không chịu mở ra à!"_  
Vâng, anh chàng xui xẻo số 1, Kamijou Touma vẫn ở trong xe từ lúc dừng tới bây giờ. Điều ngăn anh ra khỏi xe là 1 sự cố kĩ thuật không mong muốn.

_"Ai chà, teleport anh thì lại không được. Thôi thì để em cắt cái dây này, mặc dù lúc đầu iem định dùng con dao này để uy hiếp anh nếu dám đến gần Onee-sama."_

_"Chưa bao giờ anh thấy 1 người nham hiểm như em đấy."_

_"Vâng, nếu đây là lời khen thì em xin trân trọng đấy."_

Kuroko cười nửa môi rồi cắt dây cho anh chàng đầu nhím. Ngay cả chưa xài tới năng lực Teleport, cô gái tét 2 bím này cũng đã nguy hiểm sẵn rồi, đặc biệt là khi muốn bảo vệ Mikoto.

_"Dọn dẹp đồ đặc vào nhà mới đi, các con. Xong rồi thì sang nhà cô chú Furukawa ăn bữa cơm nhé!"_, Misuzu ra hiệu cho bọn trẻ để chuẩn bị thu xếp đồ đạc. Mikoto qcầm tay Kuroko lúc này đã sắp xếp hành lý thành một đống.

_"Ahahaha, đừng nhanh thế chứ. Sao lại xài Teleport để chuyển đồ đặc vào nhà thế. Tự tung tự tác mà khenh dần lên. Đây không còn là AC nữa ... Touma, đi giúp nó đi chứ!"_  
Kamijou lại ngẩn người ra, như thể cố tình không hiểu.

_"Oy, lại tùy tiện nữa à?"_

_"Anh là phái mạnh thì cũng phải biết giúp phái nhẹ chúng tôi chứ. Nhẹ nhàng hay nặng tay đây?"_  
_"Fukouuu da!"_

.

.

.

Bữa cơm chào đón tại nhà Furukawa thật la đầm ấm và không khí trở nên vui khi những người bạn cũ gặp lại nhau và tán đủ thứ chuyện trên trời dưới đất . Đối với Misaka và các bạn, gia đình Furukawa vô cùng hiếu khách và ai cũng thân thiện. Đã lâu rồi cô không có cảm giác quen thuộc này từ khi tình hình AC trở nên bất ổn và ai cũng lo cho sinh mạng của mình, ăn không ngon, ngủ không quen.

Sau khi xong bữa, Mikoto trở về ngôi nhà kế bên, nay là mái ấm mới của cô. Ngôi nhà với khu vườn đẹp mê ly, không gian rộng lớn, những căn phòng với trang thiết bị và nội thất có sẵn, cũng bớt đi 1 phần gánh nặng với 1 gia đình mới chuyển đến.  
_"Quả thật bố mình có khác, mua sẵn 1 ngôi nhà với đầy đủ trang thiết bị được yêu cầu trước. Không sang trọng lắm nhưng đơn giản, chả cần nhiều màu mè gì hết... hnnnnnng!"_  
Mikoto nằm sấp xuống giường mình, nhìn xung quanh thì toàn những thứ liên quan tới Gekota và Gekota. Dù đã 19 tuổi nhưng cô vẫn chưa từ bỏ thói quen "gắn bó" thân thiết với con ếch xanh này. Đôi khi đó cũng là chủ đề Kuroko lôi ra để "giảng đạo" Onee-sama của mình.

Có một thắc mắc vương vấn trong tâm trí. Cô bé với mái tóc hạt dẻ và 2 cọng tóc dài là ai mà trông rất quen quen, Mikoto có cảm giác từng gặp ở đâu. Biết đó là con gái của cô chú Furukawa nhưng cô vẫn không nghĩ ra được là đã từng gặp trước đây hoặc ít nhất là hồi nhỏ. Cô gục ngủ trên giường bao nhiêu tiếng đi trên đường.

.

Mikoto chìm đắm trong một giấc mơ tuyệt đẹp.  
Trông nó giống một vương quốc Gekoto huyền thoại mà cô tìm kiếm bây lâu nay.  
Toàn bộ cư dân ở đây là những bé ếch Gekota vô cùng dễ thương và hiền lành.

Họ đứng thành hàng rồi chạy thành một vòng xung quanh. Mikoto cảm thấy mình rất hạnh phúc và hát cùng với họ.

Vui đùa được một lúc thì chuyện gì đó kì khôi đã xảy ra. Những hình ảnh Dango tròn trĩnh xen lấn vào vương quốc Gekota. Những khối tròn nhỏ này nhảy tưng tưng từ nơi này ra chỗ khác. Một thứ âm thanh du dương vang lên, nghe rất vui tai.

Cái gì thế này ... Giấc mơ của mình sao bị biến dạng thế này. Mình muốn Gekota chứ có phải Dango đâu?

.

Mikoto tỉnh dậy bất thình lình và ngạc nhiên khi thoáng nghe một giọng nhẹ nhàng như tiếng gió.

_"Anpan!"_

Một ai đó gõ cửa và cánh cửa từ từ mở ra. Furukawa Nagisa bước vào, với nét mặt hơi ngại ngùng.  
_"Đã lâu rồi chúng mình không gặp nhau, Misaka Mikoto." _

.

.

.

Mikoto ngạc nhiên vì chưa hề giới thiệu với cô bé. Cô toát mồ hôi lạnh, hơi thở nhanh và cảm giác đây là người bạn thời thơ ấu mà mình vô tình quên đi. Mình là loại bạn bè gì thế này! Mà sao mình lại phản ứng mạnh đến thế?  
_"Hi hi, mình là Nagisa đây này. Cũng đã lâu rồi từ khi bạn chuyển tới ở AC. Không có bạn ở đây cũng hơi buồn đấy."  
"Hế, Nagisa ... À, tớ nhớ ra rồi! Mình chỉ hơi ngạc nhiên khi gặp lại bạn lúc này, đúng là trùng hợp, ahahaha!"_  
TUYỆT VỜI! ... Mình "thoát" trong ganh tấc, mình đã không trở thành 1 đứa bạn vô tâm chỉ vì quên mất "một ai đó". Cơ mà không biết có phải Nagisa nhắc khéo hay vô tình. Từ khuôn mặt rực rỡ thành 1 bản mặt uể oải vì tình huống khó xử này.

_"Ano..."_, Nagisa đảo qua 1 vòng khắp phòng và ấn tượng trước những tấm hình Gekota. _"Tất cả đây là Gekota sao? Bạn thật là ..."_

Là gì? Chả lẽ nhỏ định kêu mình là trẻ con như con mắm biến thái kia đã từng nói mình. Thế không ổn chút nào, bao năm xa cách và cuối cùng lại trở nên "trẻ con" trước mặt nhỏ. Làm sao đây. Mikoto càng lúc càng bối rối và không biết cô bé bạn thân sẽ nói gì.  
_"Bạn thật là tuyệt vời quá!"_

_"Heh? Thật ư, mình cũng nghĩ thế ... cứ tưởng cậu sẽ cười mình vì trẻ con quá chứ?"  
"Teehee, mình cũng giống bạn. Mình cực kì mê những thứ dễ thương, đặc biệt là Dango Daikazoku. Mình cảm thấy thật vui và thư thái khi nghĩ tới Dango."_

Thì ra đây là nguyên nhân khiến giấc mơ của mình càng lúc kì quặc!

_"AC là một nơi như thế nào vậy? Mình nghe nói đó là 1 nơi trên cả tuyệt vời, 1 thiên đường mơ ước của thế giới học sinh." _Nagisa vòi vĩnh muốn biết về nơi ở cũ của người bạn.

_"Cũng như cậu nói đấy ... 1 thiên đường với nhiều cơ sở vật chất hiện đại và an ninh đáng tin cậy, là 1 nơi mà học sinh có thể "tu luyện" thành siêu năng lực gia. Một nơi mà ..."_  
Một nơi mà con người muốn tìm kiếm bạn bè à. Mikoto thắc mắc về những điều mình vừa nói. Một nơi như thế chỉ còn là quá khứ chứ AC bây giờ chả khác gì 1 sự hỗn loạn với bao nhiêu phần tử xã hội ghê sợ. Không thể nói với nhỏ là AC không còn là nơi an toàn và mình đã về Hikarizaka để sống một cuộc sống bình yên.  
_"Có gì không ổn sao, Mikoto?"_

Từ nãy giờ Nagisa nhìn cô trong khi đang chìm trong dòng suy tưởng.

_"Cậu đừng hiểu lầm. Không phải chuyện to tát gì cả, chả qua tớ muốn về đây sống và làm một nữ sinh bình thường. Tớ đây cũng không quan tâm tới cái danh hiệu Ace of Tokiwadai ..."_

Mikoto quay đầu ra chỗ khác. Một lời nói dối trắng trợn!  
Cô đứng dậy và bắt tay với Nagisa.

_"Nagisa, cậu nghĩ sao nếu chúng ta lại trở thành bạn bè như trước?"_

_"Hai! Yoroshiku onegaishimasu!"_

_"Heh, không cần phải lễ nghị đến thế đâu Nagisa. Chỉ là 2 người bạn xa cách gặp lại nhau thôi mà."_  
_"..."_

Cảnh cửa đột ngột mở ra, Kuroko với 2 đứa còn lại lăn ra ngã và cười tủm tỉm.  
_"Ố, có vẻ Onee-sama tìm lại được "tình yêu cũ" thì phải. Phải chăng đây là 1 mối tình cũ của chị trước khi biết tới em không!"  
"Có gì hot vậy, Misaka-san?"_  
**Beng! Urghhhhh!**

Kuroko nín ngay sau khi hứng trọn một cú trời giáng.  
_"Hế. Sao chị đánh mỗi em chứ, còn có 2 đứa kia nghe lén cùng mà?"  
"Những lời nói của em có thể gây hiểu lầm với người khác, đặc biệt là 1 người nhút nhát như Nagisa đây."_  
Nagisa tiến gần và cúi đầu, chào 3 người bạn họ.  
_"Các em là bạn của Mikoto phải không. Chị rất mừng khi được làm bạn với mọi người."_

Kuroko ngơ ngác nhìn Nagisa.

_"Furukawa-san?"_

Một chuyện kì khôi đang diễn ra trong căn phòng này. Một cô bé nhút nhát và một bà chằn với tính cách cực kì dữ dội mà hằng ngày họ thấy. Thật khó tin khi đây là đôi bạn cũ cách đây hơn 10 năm!  
_"Nagisa-san, cho em ôm chị với. Đây được gọi là 1 cái ôm tình bạn! Sẽ thật tuyệt vời nếu tất cả chúng ta học cùng trường ở đây, phải không Uiharu?"_ Saten vừa ôm Nagisa vừa quay lại nhìn Uiharu.  
_"Ờ thì... kể cả không muốn học cùng trường thì vẫn phải học cùng trường. Có mỗi một trường cấp 3 ở thị trấn này thôi."_

Căn phòng bỗng lặng thin, sự nghiêm túc của Uiharu đôi lúc bá đạo như vậy và luôn luôn cần tới 1 người để phá vỡ hậu quả của của nó.

_"Ano ... Mọi người có muốn ra ngoài đi dạo và tiện thể làm quen với thị trấn này không. Mình nghĩ đây cũng là một dịp để hiểu thêm về thị trấn này?"_

Một _"chuyến du lịch"_ quanh thị trấn của Nagisa, thật khó mà từ chối. Mọi người có vẻ thích thú và bước ra khỏi nhà.  
_"Này, Uiharu. Cậu có nghĩ là thị trấn này cũng có mấy câu chuyện huyền thoại như ở AC?"  
"Quên đi bà ơi, làm như các huyền thoại phải đi kèm bất cứ thành phố nào mà chúng ta đi qua."  
_Với vẻ mặt thất vọng, có thể thấy Saten thực sự muốn săn tìm những "huyền thoại thành phố".

_"Nếu may mắn thì chị nghĩ các em có thể thấy những "huyền thoại thành phố" mà đến cả chị cũng không biết đấy."_

Nagisa ngước nhìn 2 người bạn "bất ly thân" với nụ cười tươi sáng. Tuy đã quen thuộc với thị trấn này nhưng với Nagisa, cô tin rằng nó sẽ mang lại dấu ấn khó phai trong tình bạn mới này.


	3. Chapter 3

**NHỮNG NGƯỜI BẠN MỚI**

Trời đã nhá nhem và đướng phố văng lặng, không một bóng người ngoài đường. Hai người đang tản bộ trên con đường nhỏ và dừng lại trước cửa kí túc xá trường Hikarizaka. Họ đang nói chuyện thì cánh cửa rung chuyển, bật ra và 1 đám đông mặc áo đỏ phi ra như nước lũ, đuổi theo sau là nữ quản lý đang xoay chiếc muỗng to tướng, tóc xanh phớp phới ra đằng sau.  
_"Thật là ... cái đám bóng bầu dục này phiền phức thật đi!"_ Cô thở hổn hển và nhận ra 2 người đang đứng đó. _"Ai vậy, Okazaki?"_  
_"Ờm, 1 người bạn đến từ xa thôi. Chị đừng để ý, nó cũng tầm thường như em với Sunohara."_  
_"Tầm thường như 2 em mà còn gây náo loạn được trong kí túc xá đấy. Cho nee-san biết tên để còn để mắt tới nào."_ Misae-san đưa mắt nhìn Touma với vẻ đáng sợ.  
_"Etou, em là Kamijou Touma. Xin được ... nhẹ tay với em."_ Kamijou gãi đầu và hy vọng không gặp rắc rối gì từ bà chị quản lý.  
Tomoya thụp nhẹ vào anh chàng xui xẻo, cười gian xảo. _"Khỏi lo, những lúc đấy thì toàn là Sunohara làm vệt thế thân. Lúc nào hắn cũng "xả thân" vì bạn bè."_

Nghiêm túc đấy chứ? Kamijou bật cười và muốn biết mặt của đứa "chuyên đi xả thân" kia. Dù gì kết bạn với 2 người này chắc không mang lại nhiều rắc rối với mình. Thôi thì làm một trò đùa ra mắt xem sao.  
_"Này, Okazaki."_

"Gì mà "?" vậy?"  
"Thì ông bắt đầu trước mà!"  
"Là sao?"

"Ông với cô bé Nagisa trông đẹp đôi đấy. Nhìn là biết ngay, quá đẹp đôi. Cứ tiếp tục phát huy đi, anh chàng gă-lăng, và cưa đổ nàng đi!"

Không ai ngờ tới 1 câu hỏi vô cùng lạc đề này lúc này, đặc biệt là từ 1 người vừa mới chuyển đến. Chị Misae đứng đấy và há hốc mồm.  
_"Thằng dở hơi này!"_  
**THỤP!**

Chưa kịp giải thích đó là trò đùa ra mắt thì Kamijou lĩnh 1 cú đấm vào mặt từ Okazaki rồi nằm đo đất. Trước khi ngất đi, cậu ta chỉ còn thấy khuôn mặt đỏ bừng của Tomoya và 1 người khác khác đang bước tới.  
_"Oy, Okazaki! Có thằng ngu nào trêu mày à?"_  
Kamijou rơi vào thế giới giấc mơ kèm theo những vì sao đang bay quanh đầu.  
.

Trong khi đó ở nhà Furukawa-san, Mikoto và Nagisa chuẩn bị đi ngủ.

_"Vậy là tên ngốc kia lại ra ở kí túc xá. Cứ tưởng anh ta cũng có 1 phòng trong nhà chứ. Đã thế còn bảo "Tôi nghĩ ra kí túc xá có lẽ an toàn hơn", ý gì thế?" _

Mikoto lẩm bẩm và thu mình lại trên giường. Mặc dù đã quen với Kamijou Touma đã 4 năm rồi, cô vẫn suy nghĩ vẩn vơ về chuyện tình cảm giữa 2 người. Có lẽ tính cách của bản thân khiến cô rơi vào một số tình huống khó xử. Ngay cả lúc dự án Level 6 Shift sụp đổ, cô càng bối rối hơn khi đứng gần hoặc nhìn vào mắt anh ta. Càng về sau, những lúc Kamijou sẵn sàng ra tay giúp đỡ thì Mikoto lại càng khó xử hơn vì nghĩ rằng mình nợ anh ta quá nhiều. Thêm vào đó, cô cảm bối rối khi gọi anh ta bằng tên thật.

_"Sao vậy, bạn cảm thấy khó ở khi chuyển đến đây sao, Mikoto?"_ Nagisa nằm lui vào để nói chuyện với người bạn cũ.

_"Không có gì."_  
Mikoto đưa chăn lên che mặt đang đỏ như gấc. Cô nhìn về phía Nagisa ... 1 cô bé dễ thương với đôi mắt nâu và mái tóc hạt dẻ với 2 cọng tóc ló ra. So với hồi 5 tuổi thì con bé không hề thay đổi gì cả mặc dù Misaka-san không nhớ được hết. Sao trùng hợp vậy, đó cũng là lúc mình đưa ADN cho đám bác sĩ để phục vụ mục đích chữa trị rồi cuối cùng chỉ trong 1 ngày cô nhận ra mình có tới 20000 đứa imouto.  
_"Nè, Nagisa? Cậu Okazaki kia là thế nào với cậu vậy, trông hợp với cậu đấy."  
"Ế?...Bọn mình chỉ là bạn bè bình thường thôi. Cậu ấy không chỉ đang giúp mình tái lập lại Câu lạc bộ kịch mà còn giúp mình có thêm bạn bè."_ Nagisa vẩy tay lúng tung trước câu hỏi của Mikoto. _"Nhưng mình không thể đòi hỏi ích kỉ như thế với bạn ý, cảm giác tội lỗi lắm."_

Cảm thấy Nagisa đang bối rối , Mikoto không hỏi thêm nữa. Cô nhận ra rằng giữa Nagisa và Tomoya có một mối quan hệ đặc biệt mà 2 người ấy không hề nhận ra. Sao tình huống này lại giống với mình thế! Cơ mà cậu ta chắc không ngốc như tên kia.

_"Không sao."_

Cô nhìn xung quanh căn phòng và Nagisa, lúc này đang mặc bộ pajama với hình Dango. Mikoto cầm chiếc huy hiệu hình Gekota lên rồi nhìn nó.  
_"Cậu thực sự thích Dango Daikazoku lắm à."  
"Uhm, cực kì mê luôn chứ. Bạn muốn thử nghe bài Dango Daikazoku không, mình hát nghe cho." _  
Câu trả lời là một cú gật đầu.  
Phóng lao thì cứ thế mà lao theo lao. Chả có gì xấu hổ khi có 2 người bạn có tính tình "trẻ con".

_"__D__ango dango dango dango dango dango daikazoku__  
__dango dango dango dango dango daikazoku__yancha na yaki dango yasashii an dango__  
__sukoshi yumemigachi na tsukimi dango__  
__osumashi goma dango yotsu ko kushi dango__  
__minna minna awasete hyakunin kazoku__  
..."__  
_

Bài hát tuy giản dị nhưng chứa đựng trong là tình bạn và tình cảm gia đình. Họ cùng hát cho tới khi ngủ thiếp đi. Căn phòng tuy trở nên yên tĩnh nhưng vẫn nhận thấy được sự hiện diện của đôi bạn thân ngủ say.

.

.

.

_"Ughhh?"_ Touma bật dậy và thấy mình nằm trong 1 căn phòng bừa bộn.

**7h32, tại kí túc xá trường Hikarizaka**

Ánh sáng thấp thoáng qua rèm cửa sổ, báo hiệu 1 ngày mới đã đến trong khi tên ngốc tóc xù kia bất tỉnh từ tối qua tới giờ.  
_"Cái quái ..."_ Kamijou nắn một bên má và buồn cười với chuyện gì xảy ra tối hôm qua. Cậu ta ăn phải quả đấm sau khi tung 1 câu đùa với Tomoya. Kết quả là đầu bị choáng và nằm đo đất đến bây giờ. Ngạc nhiên thay, cậu ta hay tham gia những cuộc ẩu đả với những cú đấm dữ dội. Vậy mà chỉ sau cú đấm của cậu tóc xanh kia là mình gục luôn. Buồn cười chưa?

Cửa phòng mở ra và Okazaki Tomoya bước vào, theo sau là 1 gã tóc vàng.

_"Ồ, tỉnh dậy rồi cơ à. Kamijou Touma hử, tôi là Sunohara Youhei."_ cậu ta giới thiệu và bật cười khi nhìn vào mặt ngờ ngệch của Touma.  
_"Tôi không nghĩ mặt ông như thế này mà vẫn đủ sức gây khó chịu để tên Okazaki đấm cho phát. Cơ mà ông nói gì mà khiến cậu ta "xúc động thế, hì hì...!"_

Chưa kịp làm gì, tên tóc vàng bị Tomoya ném ra ngoài cửa và đóng lại.

_"Thằng khốn, cho tao vào! Bạn bè kiểu gì thế ... OY!"_ Tiếng đập cửa liên hồi nhưng Okazaki mặc kệ, quay lại với Kamijou.  
_"Kệ nó, thằng này đôi lúc khùng khùng, cứ thế là đập cửa mà không có ý tứ gì cả. Ờ, chuyện hôm qua, chẳng qua đang ngứa tay mà gặp đúng 1 câu nói bá đạo nên tôi tiện thể đấm."_

Kamijou đưa tay lên trán. Hai người này có vẻ náo nhiệt như thằng Tsumichikado và Aogami thật. Kiểu này đây sẽ là một năm học hay đấy.

_"Con mèo này là sao, thú cưng của ông à?"_

Tomoya nhấc con mèo lên và nhìn nó._  
"Ờ, tên là Inu và đừng hỏi tại sao lại đặt tên như thế."_

_"Hả?"_  
Gì thế này, Inu á. Gọi 1 con mèo là Inu thì khác gì công nhận nó là chó mà không phải mèo. Mà có khi kêu 1 con chó là Neko cũng chả thành vấn đề gì.

_"Mà thôi bỏ đi, gọi hội Misaka đi. Ngày mai là ngày học đầu tiên ở Hikarizaka nên Nagisa cũng muốn họp nhóm và giới thiệu mọi người."_ Cậu ta đứng đấy và suy nghĩ. "_5 người bạn cùng lúc chuyển vào trường giữa kì, kể cũng lạ đời đấy."_

...

**9h12, phòng Câu lạc bộ Kịch**

Các thành viên câu lạc bộ đã tụ tập đông đủ và căn phòng trở nên náo nhiệt hơn khi Mikoto với các bạn bước vào. Họ vẫn mặc đồng phục trường cũ vì chưa nhận được bộ của trường Hikarizaka.  
_"Xin chào ... mình là Fujibayashi Kyou và đây là em mình, Ryou.."_ Kyou bắt tay với Mikoto và lắc đầu về phía Ryou. _"Hình như cậu ngạc nhiên với tóc của chị em chúng tớ à?"  
"À, không. Tóc tím kiểu này thì cũng nhiều nhưng ở AC lại hiếm mới hay." _  
Nagisa bước lên bực giảng và nói với giọng phấn khích.  
_"Mikoto là bạn thửa nhỏ của mình đấy. Vì "hoàn cảnh" mà bạn ấy phải phải đi tới AC từ 5 tuổi và giờ mới gặp lại nhau. Thú thật là mới đây mới nhớ ra sau khi ba mình nói là gia đình Misaka sẽ về đây ở... teehee ..."_  
Căn phòng câu lạc bộ lặng thinh trước tuyến bố hùng hồn của Chủ tịch. Chị em Fujibayashi ngạc nhiên khi tưởng rằng Furukawa không có bạn bè từ trước tới nay. Trong khi Saten, Uiharu và Kuroko vẫn bình thản do đã nghe trộm hôm qua những vẫn không khỏi bối rối khi Nagisa "thừa nhận" về vụ quên mất bạn bè.

_"Etou ... "_ Mikoto gãi đầu, cố không bật cười._"Vậy thì huề nhé, tớ cũng rơi vào tình trạng như cậu nói đấy, Nagisa."  
"Onee-sama, bây giờ em càng nhận ra 2 người có nhiều điểm chung ngoài sở thích trẻ con đấy."_  
_"KUU-RRROOO-KKOOO!"_  
Cả căn phòng ngay lập tức chìm trong tiếng cười sảng khoái và ngay lập tức Mikoto lao vào Kuroko, lắc như điếu đổ và càng khiến cô bé 2 bím tóc càng thích thú hơn. Ngay sau đấy là 1 cú German Suplex khiến Kuroko phải ôm đầu. _"Sao chị ác thế, Onee-sama?!"_  
Trong lúc đang hỗn loạn, Saten đảo qua đảo lại rồi nhảy ra trước mặt Kotomi.  
_"Chị là Ichinose Kotomi, phải không?"_  
Kotomi hoảng sợ và nhìn sang Tomoya và Kyou.  
_"Cậu ý ... cậu ý bạt nạt mình phải không ... phải không?"  
"Con lạy hai bà! Đứa thì nhút nhát, đúa thì nhiệt tình quá mức, bảo sao ..."_

_"Sa-Saten-san, bình tĩnh coi chứ. Cậu làm chị ấy hoảng sợ đấy!" _Uiharu luốn cuống trước phản ứng của bạn mình.  
Lấy lại bình tĩnh, Kotomi định giới thiệu bản thân với đứa đang ôm mình.  
_"Ngắn gọn thôi bà ơi."_

_"..."  
"Sao vậy, Kotomi-chan?"  
"Mình thích giới thiệu đầy đủ như mọi khi cơ."_

Trời đất hỡi! Kyou vò đâu và như thể muốn đập vào tường sau khi bị troll tinh thần bởi cô gái thiên tài. Mình mắc nợ nhỏ ở kiếp trước chắc?

_"UIII-HAAAA-RUUUUU!"_  
Uiharu chưa kịp phản ứng thì váy cô bị tốc lên bất ngờ. Cô không nhận ra Saten "lẻn" ra đằng sau khi nào.  
_"Sa-Saten-san! C-Cậu đùa kiểu gì quái gở vậy?"  
"Gomen, gomen. Lâu lâu tốc cho nó khí thế chứ."_  
Cả căn phòng sững sờ trước hành động của Saten thì bỗng nhiên có người lao vào như gió.  
_"Sunohara Youhei desu !... Tao nghe là có 1 cô gái xinh đẹp đang chờ tao ở đây nên ... hử, hình như mình vừa thoáng thấy cái gì hồng hồng?"_  
_"Urusaiii! Cú đá xóa trí nhớ!"_  
**BỤP! ARGHHH!**  
Không may cho hắn, Kyou giáng 1 cú đá vào người khiến hắn bay vào đống thùng và nằm yên trong đấy.  
_"Anou ..."_ Uiharu vẫn chưa hết đỏ mặt _"Đá văng Sunohara-san như thế liệu có sao không?"_

_"Chuyện thường mà. Đá xong rồi có khi cậu ta thích thú và cảm ơn đấy chứ."_

Saten bước tới chỗ Sunohara hạ cánh và lôi đống thùng chèn lên. Cô giúp hắn đứng dậy.

_"Đứng dậy đi chứ, trông anh thật thảm hại trong bộ dạng này."  
"Ờm, arigatou."_

Một lúc sau, Nagisa nhìn đồng hồ rồi chạy ra ngoài gọi điện.  
_"Ủa, Kamijou-san? Đến muộn vậy, bạn cứ vào đi, mọi người trong hết rồi đấy."_  
Một khuôn mặt ngờ nghệch với đầu tóc bù xì mang thương hiệu Kamijou ló vào. Kyou cầm chiếc ngôi sao gỗ lên và ném nó về phía cậu ta. Tuy nhiên nó chỉ sượt qua đầu và bay qua cửa sổ ở hành lang.  
Kamijou phát hoảng với cú ném với độ chính xác gần như vô đối của Kyou. _"Vì sao chứ!"_  
_"Đơn giản là vì đến muộn ...ahahaha!"_ Kyou cười một cách vô tư và cũng ngạc nhiên khi có 1 người khác tránh được cuốn sách bay ấy ngoài Tomoya.

_"Có trúng ông đâu, cơ mà tên Sunohara cũng "ăn" nhiều cú như thế mà có phàn nàn gì đâu."_  
_"Có mà phàn nàn kịp." _Touma nhìn về phía đống đồ, nơi mà Sunohara vẫn đang ngồi "tự kỉ" và Saten đang nói chuyện với cậu ta. _"Tsundere!"_  
Kyou giơ nắm đấm với vẻ đe dọa và Kamijou bỗng có cảm giác bất an, như thể sắp ăn điện của Misaka.  
Như biết chuyện đáng tiếc có thể xảy ra, Ryou cố chuyển hướng chủ đề.  
_"Các bạn là những esper từ AC phải không?"_

Một pha đổi chủ đề không thể hoàn hảo hơn. Mikoto nghĩ lại, sau này họ cũng sẽ biết thôi và có khi hoảng sợ khi biết có một dạng sức mạnh kì lạ nào đó ngay cạnh họ.  
_"Ừm, bọn tớ thật sự là esper."  
"Onee-sama?"_  
Kuroko hết sức ngạc nhiên khi Mikoto nói thẳng ra luôn mà không hề chút do dự. Nhưng cô biết rằng không nên vì sức mạnh này mà trốn tránh hiện thực, cứ thế mà đối diện mà thôi.  
_"Không sao cả. Dù là esper hay cái gì nữa thì điều đó không ngăn chúng ta kết bạn nhau."_

_"Hóa ra AC và esper là chuyện có thật?" _Kyou ngạc nhiên.

.

.

.  
_"Ano ... các bạn có ngại nếu qua nhà mình dùng bữa trưa không?" _  
Sau khi gọi điện về nhà xong, Nagisa quay lại phòng câu lạc bộ nhắn lại lời mời bữa trưa của ba mẹ mình. Điều làm cô bận tâm là làm sao có đủ chỗ cho tất cả mọi người.  
_"Nếu là một buổi picnic ngoài trời thì sao?"_  
Căn phòng yên lặng trong chốc lát rồi lại sôi nổi trở lại. Đó không phải ý kiến tồi, với lại CLB Kịch cũng chưa đi chơi thê này trước đây.  
_"Onee-sama, chị nghĩ sao. Cùng nhau ngồi, vừa ăn vừa tán gẫu và hiểu biết nhau hơn nữa?"_  
_"Không ý kiến gì, cứ thế mà làm thôi."_ Mikoto vừa ngồi khoanh tay vừa nghiêng đầu nhìn Kuroko._ "Về hỏi cô chú xem có chỗ nào cực tốt để ăn picnic không."_

.

.

.

_"Hơ ... Về nhà hỏi bố cậu xem sao và cuối cùng nó thành picnic kết hợp bóng chày." _

_"Teeheee! Tại ba mình thích bóng chày mà." _  
Hai người bạn thân ngồi cạnh nhau, nhìn về phía đám trẻ con và cách đấy không xa là Akio-san đang vung gậy bóng chày rất hăng. Ông chú quá ba mươi mà hăng kinh khủng.

.

.

.  
Akio-san đang ngồi ở quầy tính tiền, trông cửa tiệm thì thấy nhóm Nagisa đứng ngoài. Ông vẫy tay mời họ vào.  
_"Ồ, con gái đáng yêu của ta! Có việc gì thế?"  
"Ba ... ba nghĩ sao về buổi picnic dã ngoại ạ?"  
"Hể?"_Akio-san suy nghĩ một hồi rồi cúi xuống lôi gậy bóng chày ra. _"Sao không kết hợp cả 2 việc cùng lúc?"_  
Tomoya ngạc nhiên trước sự vô tư của ông rồi lên tiếng.

_"Này lão già, ông định để cửa hàng như thế sao?"_  
_"Không sao, không sao ... hề hề hề, cứ để Sanae-san trông hàng một tí rồi lát đóng cửa."_  
Akio-san dẫn mọi người ra bãi trống gần nhà và đập đầu gậy xuống đất, kêu lên một cách cuồng nhiệt. _"Sao không thể vừa picnic vừa bóng chày chứ!"_

Đó là những gì đã diễn ra cách đây mấy phút ở cửa hàng bánh mỳ.

.

.

.

_"Oy Misaka-san, chị vui lên đi chứ. Vừa ăn vừa chơi, đó cũng không phải ý kiến tồi."_ Saten ngồi sau phất tay lên lưng cô rồi tay cầm gậy lên tham gia cùng Akio-san.  
Nhìn cây gậy trên tay Saten một lúc, Railgun gọi.  
_"Saten-san! 4 năm từ lúc đấy mà gậy vẫn dùng tốt nhỉ?"_

_"Ehehehe ... Arigatou!"_

Đó chính là cây gậy bóng chày "huyền thoại" mà Saten đã từng lập chiến công.  
_"4 năm trước?" _Nagisa nhìn Mikoto với vẻ ngạc nhiên.  
_"Ừm, 1 cây gậy tuyệt vời. Nó gợi lại nhiều kỉ nhiệm." _  
Misaka nằm bẹp xuống cỏ và nhìn lên bầu trời. Trong khi cô đang hồi tưởng lại thì Kuroko tiến lại gần, mặt đối mặt và tay cầm 1 miếng sushi.

_"Hế hế hế ... Oneee-saa-maaa! Hãy nằm yên để iem đút miếng sushi này cho chị, hãy để iem thể hiệm tình cảm nóng bỏng với chị ..."_

_"Nè"_ Mikoto nhìn lại Nagisa và Ryou _"Hai cậu ngồi ra xa 1 tí được không, tớ có chuyện cần làm với con nhỏ biến thái này."_  
Misaka thay đổi sắc mặt và mỉm cười một cách "thân thiện" với Kuroko.

**ZzzzzZZzzzPPPPP! Errrrggghhhhh!**

Trước khi kịp nhận ra chuyện gì xảy ra thì một thứ ánh sáng bùng lên, xung quanh lóe sáng. Tóc Nagisa và Ryou bay phấp phơi trước xung chấn, vô cùng kinh ngạc. Theo phản xạ, Botan lẫn Inu giật mình và chạy tán loạn về phía chủ mình.

Toàn thân Kuroko bốc khói và cháy xém như vừa đi tắm năng ở bãi biển, tóc dựng lên như những cây kim.

_"Sugoi! Bạn là electromaster à, Mikoto?"_  
_"Cà-phê dữ ta! Này Sunohara, dính điện của Misaka chắc sướng vạn lần so với ăn cước của Tomoyo hoặc Kyou đấy."_

_"Thằng điên! Bộ muốn tao thăng thiên chắc! _  
Sunohara trợn mắt lên trong nỗi sợ hãi sau khi chứng kiến mái vòm điện xung quanh Misaka. Cậu ta đánh bóng xong rồi chạy từ chốt này sang chốt khác và cuối cùng bị "out" bởi Kyou.  
_"HA ...con gà!"_

_._

_"Oy, Inu! Lại đây, mày chạy đi đâu ... này, ra đây!_  
Trong khi Botan đã yên vị thì Inu vẫn chạy lung tung từ nãy giờ.

_"Meow, meow..." _Touma đang cố bắt lại nó thì ...

_"Ê nhóc, cẩn thận bóng ra ngoài kìa !" _

_"Hở?"_

Kamijou nhìn về phía bên trái và thứ đang bay về cậu là trái banh do Akio-san phát về phía Tomoya.  
**THUMP!**

Anh chàng xui xẻo bị trúng vào đâu rồi lăn ra bất tỉnh trên đống cát.

Tên ngốc kia. Mikoto đưa tay lên trán rồi không thể nhịn cười được khi thấy bộ dạng của Touma: Đầu nằm xuống, mông chổng lên.

.

.

.

_"Touuuummmaaaa!"  
"Urghhh..."  
"Baka ..."  
"Baka cái quái!" _Kamijou mở mắt ra, đầu vẫn còn nhức. Mọi người đang ngồi xung quanh và đầu mình thì đặt trên đùi Misaka và thấy cô cười tủm tỉm. "_Cú vừa nãy mạnh phết đấy!"_

_"Chuyện, ta được coi là Babe Ruth ở khu này mà."_

Kamijou cố ngồi dậy nhưng Mikoto đẩy đầu cậu xuống.  
_"Anh cứ nằm đấy mà nghỉ ngơi! Trúng thẳng vào đâu còn gì" _

_"Hố hố hố!"_ Kuroko ngồi bên cạnh cười khiêu khích và thụp nhẹ vào cậu ta. _"Mình chưa từng thấy ai xui xẻo hơn tên khỉ đột này."_  
Touma giơ nắm đấm tay phải, mặt nhăn nhó.  
_"Ara ara, các cháu chuẩn bị ăn picnic nào." _Sanae-san mời mọi người dùng bữa và bày lại các món ăn trên tấm bạt xanh.  
Misaka nhìn đống thức ăn, từ sushi, udon, thịt xiên nướng tới nồi lẩu cũng có. Cô thắc mắc, nên lấy món gì để đãi Kamijou trong khi hắn bị cô "bắt" nằm yên trên đùi. Nghĩ tới đoạn ấy, mặt cô đỏ bừng.

_"Ố, Kamijou-san. Được đặt đầu lên đùi Misaka-san chả phải sướng sao."  
"Hơ?"_  
Kyou nhìn đăm chiêu về phía Mikoto và Touma. Đôi mắt tím kia đang làm Misaka khó xử.

_"Etou ..." _Misaka cố cất tiếng lên..

_"Akio-san, nhìn họ kìa. Trông họ đẹp đôi thật đẹp đấy?"  
"Ờ, giống như cái hồi chúng mình còn đi học. Tuổi trẻ phải thế chứ!"_

Câu nói của cô chú Furukawa làm cho Misaka ngồi lặng trong chốc lát. Cô quay đầu sang chỗ khác thì thấy Nagisa ngồi cạnh Tomoya, vẻ mặt bối rối không kém gì mình.  
_"Okazaki-san, bạn có phiền nếu ăn thử miếng tempura này không?"_  
Với giọng hơi e thẹn, Nagisa đưa miếng tempura cho Tomoya trước sự ngạc nhiên của Sunohara đang ngồi đằng sau. Nhai một lúc rồi, cậu ta lắc đầu sang về phía Nagisa.

_"Ngon đấy."_  
Cô bé cười với nụ cười rạng ngời.  
_"Nagisa-chan?"_ Sunohara cười với Nagisa đang đỏ mặt.  
_"Mơ đi!"  
"Arghhh! Tao chưa nói gì cơ mà?"  
"Thì thế."_

Misaka ôm mặt rồi lắc từ bên này sang bên kia. Đôi má phồng lên rồi cô nhìn sang một bên.

_"Hnnng!"_

_"Misaka-san, có chuyện gì à?"_  
Không may Saten đang ngồi ở phía Mikoto quay mặt lại.

_"Awwwwhhh..." _Uiharu ôm má rồi lắc từ bên này sang bên khác khi thấy Misaka và Kamijou gần gũi như ậy.

Trong khi Misaka đang bối rối và cố thanh minh thì Kamijou đặt tay lên đâu cô và nghiên đầu nhìn cô.  
_"Biribiri?"_  
Đừng làm mọi thứ rối ren lên thứ chứ. Đừng tưởng bở là mình thích để đầu anh lên đùi chứ. Chẳng qua bị đánh ngất nên mình cho đặt lên chứ. Ồ hay, con mèo Inu trên người anh ta và cái đầu anh ta trên đùi mình ... sao giống lúc mình suýt giật điện anh ta trên cây cầu, khiến mình lo lắng hết sức?  
_"Mồ ... không có gì!"_

_"Ờ, chẳng phải em vừa đỏ mặt sao?"  
"Urusai! Không muốn ăn điện thì anh im đi."  
"Vì cái gì chứ?"_

Kamijou ngơ ngác trước phản ứng của Mikoto. Luôn luôn là như vậy, cậu ta nhận ra Mikoto ngại ngừng trong những tình huống như vậy.

_"Ichinose-san, chị làm gì vậy?"_ Kuroko thắc mắc khi thấy Kotomi, thiên tài học đường, lấy cây violin ra khỏi hộp đựng.

_"Ano ... mình muốn chơi một bài cho không khí sôi động hẳn. Mọi người không phiền chứ?"_ Cô chuyển bị kéo vĩ qua cây đàn.  
Vừa đúng lúc ấy, Kyou ngắn lại và cất lại cây đàn vào chỗ cũ.  
_"Cậu nghĩ gì mà chơi violin vào lúc này chứ. Mai cậu có buổi diễn ở trường thì tha hồ mà chơi cho mọi người nghe. Đừng chơi bây giờ, không là mất hay."_  
Rõ ràng Kyou lo lắng điều gì đó khi ngăn lại Kotomi chơi violin. Cô thở dài và vẫy tay.  
_"Ngay mai tại trường Hikarizaka, Kotomi-chan có buổi diễn violin. Bọn mình mời mọi người tới xem sau khi tan học!"_

_"Hố hố!" _Akio-san thích thú nói và vỗ vai Nagisa. _"Con có những người bạn thú vị đấy, con gái yêu của ta."_

_"Vâng. Nhưng liệu ngày mai Kotomi có chơi được tốt không chứ."_  
_"Ara. Dù chơi giỏi hay tệ thì mẹ nghĩ bạn ý cũng đã cố gắng rồi."_

Mắt Mikoto lóe sang khi biết được Kotomi cũng chơi violin. Misaka coi đó là sự thách thức mới của thị trấn này, một nụ cười bí hiểm hiện trên môi cô. Cô đang chìm trong thế giới ảo mộng tưởng của violin thì cách đấy không xa ...  
_"Onee-chan. Liệu buổi diễn ngày mai có "an toàn" không? Kotomi-chan đã luyện tập 1 tuần rồi nhưng chỉ sợ có trục trặc ý."  
"Không sao cả. Đằng nào chỉ có một buổi diễn duy nhất vào ngày mai thôi. Botan, em nghĩ thế nào hử"  
"Puhi puhi puhi."_


	4. Chapter 4

**THỬ THÁCH CỦA CÔ GÁI TÓC TÍM**

_Trường trung học tư thực Hikarizaka nằm trên đỉnh đồi hoa anh đào, nơi mà các học sinh phải đi lên hằng ngày . Là một trong những trường học có cơ sở vật chất cực tốt với những chương trình dạy học đặc sắc, đặc biệt là cung cấp chương trình học bổng. Học sinh cũng có thể tự do tham gia các hoạt động trong các câu lạc bộ như Kịch, Nhạc nhẹ, Mỹ thuật và Thể thao. Tại đây còn có phòng thể chất đủ rộng cho các học sinh tham gia hoạt động thể chất, một căng tin luôn luôn đông đúc với nhiều máy bán hàng tự động và đặc biệt là kí túc xá dành cho các thành viên thể thao._

_._

_._

_._

Đây là ngày đầu tiên tại trường Hikarizaka và Mikoto cùng Nagisa bước trên con đường hoa anh đào đang nở hoa rực rỡ. Mikoto soi lại chiếc đồng phục trên mình. Chiếc áo vest nữ màu kem, cổ áo trắng với 2 viền trắng của năm cuối và chiếc váy xanh trời, đó chính là đồng phục truyền thống của trường Hikarizaka.

_"Đồng phục mới, con đường hoa anh đào và ... ngôi trường trên đồi. Cái này mới đấy."_

_"Bạn có yêu quý ngôi trường này không?  
Mình thực sự rất, rất yêu nó!_

_Nhưng mà, không có gì là vĩnh cửu... "_

Mikoto ngạc nhiên trước những câu nói của Nagisa. Một câu hỏi mà chỉ có người gắn bó lâu với ngôi trường này chắc mới trả lời được. Mình mới chân ướt chân ráo với trường, Nagisa hỏi vậy có ý gì nhỉ.

Nagisa quay lại phía Mikoto với nụ cười trên môi.

"Nếu lúc đấy mình không cất giọng lên như vậy thì có lẽ mình đã không kết bạn được với Okazaki-san và mọi người."

_"Hãy tìm những niềm vui và hạnh phúc mới ấy!"_

_"Lúc đấy bạn ấy đã nói với mình như vậy, giúp mình có thêm nghị lực để tiếp tục bước lên con dốc tới trường."_

Mikoto nhìn thẳng về phía con dốc rồi lại lước Nagisa. Cô có chút áy náy trong người, vì cuộc sống ở AC mà đã bỏ lại người bạn thân của mình trong sự cô đơn và yếu đuối trong 14 năm. Cô nắm chặt tay và nhớ lại cuộc gọi tối hôm qua.

.

.

.

**21h23, gần Con đường hoa anh đào**

Misaka đang đi dạo xung quanh thành phố thì điện thoại reo lên. Màn hình của điện thoại hình Gekota hiện số của Okazaki Tomoya.

"Moshi, moshi?" Mikoto trả lời với giọng buồn ngủ, để kết thúc cuộc gọi nhanh chóng.  
_"Có tí chuyện về Nagisa, cậu rảnh không?  
"Hả?"_

...

_"Hả, cậu có nhầm không đấy? Vui vẻ, tự tin và có nhiều bạn bè, tớ thấy Nagisa như thế chứ?"  
"Không như cậu nghĩ đâu, bên trong 1 người xinh đẹp và mạnh mẽ kia là sự cô đơn và yếu đuối. Vì sức khỏe yếu mà cậu ấy đã phải học lại năm cuối và khó kết bạn vì tính tình nhút nhát."_  
_"Ế, dừng lại ... ông chậm lại tí đi."_ Mikoto bối rối khi nghe về Nagisa.  
Tomoya thở dài và nói tiếp.  
_"Khi mới lần đầu gặp Nagisa, cậu ấy đứng ở dưới chân đồi. Trông cậu ấy yếu đuối và cô đơn, như thể sẽ đứng đấy mãi nếu như tôi không bắt chuyện."  
"Không thể nào!"_

_"?"_  
_"Trước khi đi AC thì Nagisa đã yubikiri với mình, rằng sẽ trở nên mạnh mẽ và kết bạn thật nhiều. Lúc đấy 5 tuổi nên cứ nghĩ mọi chuyện sẽ suôn sẻ như đã hứa."_  
Mikoto nói với giọng rung rung, không tin Nagisa là một con người yếu đuối như vậy.

_"Đối mặt với sự thật đi. Misaka, giờ đến lúc các cậu lấy lại 14 năm kia đấy..."_  
_"Ừm."_ Mikoto ngắt máy.

Không nghe thấy tiếng nói từ bên đầu kia nữa, Tomoya vứt điện thoại lên bàn rồi nằm ngửa lên giường.

_"Người như mình mà cũng có tư cách dạy đời sao?"_

Railgun ngồi lên chiếc ghế gỗ ngay gần đấy, nguyền rủa bản thân. Chết tiệt, 14 năm ở AC rồi quay trở lại Hikarizaka ... rốt cuộc thành ra thế này.

_"Có lẽ mình về đây cũng là 1 cách xin lỗi người bạn thân thật."_

Bầu trời hôm nay đúng là đầy sao thật, cô thầm nghĩ. Uống một hớp lon cốt dừa xong, Mikoto đứng dậy và về nhà một cách chậm rãi.

_._

_._

_._

_"Mikoto?" _

_"Ờm, không có gì. Chỉ là tớ đang nghĩ tới mấy chuyện linh tinh."_  
Mikoto đang cố giấu khuôn mặt lo lắng. Đằng sau đôi mắt ngây thơ trong sáng kia lại là sự yếu đuối và sự cô đơn mà bấy lâu nay Nagisa phải chịu đựng dù có ba mẹ mình bên cạnh. Cô đặt tay lên vai Nagisa và nói với giọng vui vẻ

_"Khi này ra trường, chúng ta có thể tự hào nói rằng mình yêu quý trường này đến mức nào. Đó chính là mục tiêu của cậu còn gì."_  
Hai người bạn thân cười với nhau và tiếp tục bước đi trên con dốc dài.

Lên được đỉnh đồi thì mọi người đã đứng trước cổng trường từ lúc nào đó. Mặc dù đường tới trường hơi "hiểm trở" nhưng họ không cảm thấy mệt mỏi, đặc biệt là Shirai Kuroko và Ruiko Saten.

_"Oy, đừng có nói là ..."  
"Gomen, gomen, Misaka-san. Ngày đầu tiên ở Hikarizaka nên bọn em muốn tới trường nhanh hơn." _Saten bối rối và vẩy vẩy tay như kiểu "đằng nào cũng lỡ rồi".

_"Thì ra cá đám mây bay lơ lửng trên không là các em."  
"Furukawa-san, chị thấy thế nào?" _Saten lộ ra sự thích thú và áp mặt ngay cạnh Nagisa, khiến cô ấy giật mình.  
_"Hả, sao không gọi tớ, Nagisa?"_

_"Teehee ... tớ có thấy nhưng lúc đấy cậu đang tơ tưởng về chuyện gì nên không gọi." _  
Misaka ngồi gục xuống, mệt mỏi. Chỉ vì muốn đến trường một cách bình thường mà bị vượt mặt bởi Teleport của Kuroko và Aero Hand của Saten. Con đường dốc và dài, đi lên đã mất thời gian mà còn mỏi chân.  
_"Cậu không thấy mỏi à?"_  
_"Mình quen đến trường như thế hằng ngày rồi." _

Câu nói của Nagisa khiến Mikoto bối rối. Mình đi đánh nhau tơi bời ở AC mà về đây bị bật lại bởi 1 con dốc hoa anh đào.

Kyou đứng đấy với vẻ mặt hơi lạc lối. Cô đưa tay lên trán và vẫn chưa tin điều gì xảy ra vừa nãy.  
_"Shirai-san, liệu có cách nào ngăn không bị choáng sau khi dịch chuyển như thế?"  
"Không ... Mà từ trước tới nay có ai phàn nàn đâu, dịch chuyển xong rồi cảm ơn vì được cứu đấy chứ."_

Vừa nãy có phải tình huống khẩn cấp đâu mà phải cảm ơn. Đây là cú teleport lần đầu tiên trong đời mà mình đã bị choáng đầu!  
_"Onee-chan, trông chị có vẻ mệt đấy, có cần vào phòng y tế không ạ?"  
"Urusai ... chị chưa đến mức đấy."_

Kyou ngoảnh đầu lại.  
Trong khi mọi người nói chuyện vui vẻ thì Ichinose Kotomi đứng đấy cách đấy không xa. Cô đứng đấy trong im lặng với vẻ mặt hơi run sợ...

_"Ichinose-san! Chị đứng đấy một mình làm gì vậy?"  
_Kotomi quay lại thì thấy Uiharu đứng đằng sau, lấy lại bình tĩnh.

_"Nandemonai ... Chị đang xem liệuTomoya-kun, Sunohara-san và Kamijou-san đến chưa"_

Kyou đứng ra giữa đường nhìn rồi phẩy tay.

_"Thôi, chờ 3 ông kia làm gì cho mệt? Bọn mình cứ vào lớp hết đi rồi chiều gặp nhau ở sân trường. Các cậu biết mình học lớp nào chưa đấy?"_  
Nghe Kyou nói thì Nagisa mới nhớ ra và lục lại cặp rồi lôi ra 1 bản danh sách.  
_"Xin lỗi, giờ mình mới nhớ ra nên chưa kịp xem các bạn được bố trí vào những lớp nào."_  
Mikoto cầm lấy tớ giấy của Nagisa, đọc qua rồi mỉm cười.  
_"Các cậu sẽ không tin được đâu."_

.

.

.

Vừa vào lớp 3-D, Kamijou gục đầu xuống bàn.

_"Khỉ thật, suýt nữa thì vào lớp muộn vào ngày đầu tiên. Thế quái nào 2 ông lại đi muộn thế?"  
"Thế ai bảo ông chờ bọn tôi làm gì, cứ thế mà đi trước."_  
Mặt Touma dài ra.  
_"Ờ mà thằng tóc vàng đâu rồi nhở, vừa nãy nó cũng đi đằng sau còn gì?"_

Okazaki đặt cặp lên bàn rồi nói với giọng vô cùng bình thản, như thể đó là chuyện thường ngày.  
_"Không chừng nó lại đi gây rối với nhỏ Tomoyo. Giờ này chắc bị ném xuống máng rác rồi đấy."_

_"Chuyện này xảy ra thường xuyên à?"  
"Lúc nào hắn chả bị nhỏ kia đánh nhừ tử."_

Tiếng chuông kêu lên và Kamijou ngẩn đầu lên rồi nhếch mép.  
_"Không biết chương trình học ở đây nhẹ hơn ở AC không? Chả khác gì 1 lò luyện cho các thiên tài, đã vậy tôi còn bị quở trách bởi 1 bà giáo 40 tuổi trông như 10 tuổi."  
"Hả?"_

.

.

.  
**Tại 1 nơi nào đó ở Academy City.**  
_"Ắt-xì!"_ 1 tiếng vang lên trong căn hộ của Tsukuyomi Komoe.  
_"Sao vậy, Komoe-san ... Híc!" _Yomikawa, cựu đội trưởng Anti-Skill vừa hỏi vừa rót thêm rượu cho bà giáo tóc hồng.

_"Ờm, không có gì. Tớ có cảm giác như một người nào đó vừa nhắc mình."  
"Ố, chả lẽ cậu có anh chàng nào rồi chăng, hề hề hề."_  
_"Thôi đi nào, rót rượu uống tiếp đi. Nghĩ làm quái."_ Tsukuyomi nhắc khéo người bạn đang say tỉ bỉ.

Họ tiếp tục uống vui vẻ, bỏ lại đằng sau những phiền muộn của thành phố này.

.

.

.

Giờ tan học, các học sinh đổ xuống sân và một số tập trung lại để xem buổi biểu diễn của Ichinose Kotomi, cô bé thiên tài của trường. Cả khuôn viên náo nhiệt hẳn bởi tiếng hò hét của họ.

Sunohara nhìn xung quanh một hồi rồi với khuôn mặt hớn hở, cậu ta chạy lại chỗ Tomoya đang đứng cùng Miyzawa Yukine.  
_"Okazaki! Sao tập trung ở đây đông vậy? Có chuyện gì sao?"_

_"Mày không biết chuyện gì à?"_  
Sunohara lấy tay ôm mặt đang đỏ vì ngượng.  
_"Kyou bảo tao ra đây ... Bả nói có một em xinh đẹp đang đợi tao ở đây. Quả thật tao thấy mình ăn chơi quá!"_  
_"Hở? Mà thôi, Chúa phù hộ mày. Chúc mày có mối tình đẹp như mộng."_

Cậu ta cười thầm sau khi tên tóc vàng chạy đi luôn để tìm "cô em xinh đẹp" của hắn. Nếu có mệnh hệ gì với mày sau buổi diễn thì xin may tha thứ cho tao.

_"Này, Yukine. Đề phòng có gì bất trắc thì với tư cách người mời em, em nên ngồi xa sân khấu và sẵn sàng chạy bất cứ lúc nào."_

Trong khi Mishizawa ngạc nhiên không hiểu Tomoya có ý gì thì ai đó đặt tay lên vai cô.  
_"Ế, Okazaki-san? Anh cũng quen với Mishizawa-san à?"_  
_"Hơ, con nhỏ này đừng có teleport đột ngột trước mặt người ta chứ?"_  
Kuroko, Saten và Uiharu. Vì một lý do nào đó có thể giải thích được, cả 3 người họ học cùng lớp của Mishizawa.

_"Okazaki-san? Có gì buồn cười vậy"_ Uiharu nhìn cậu ta đỏ trong nỗ lực ko bật cười.  
_"Ờm, không có gì. Điều anh thắc mắc vì sao tất cả chúng ta đều được phân bổ vào cùng lớp."_ Cậu ta xõa tóc lên rồi nhìn 3 người bạn kia.

_"Thắc mắc làm gì cho mệt. Có lẽ ông già nhà tớ có tay trong vụ này, một phát là không có đứa nào cảm thấy cô đơn trong lớp học."_  
Mikoto đang đi tới cùng Nagisa, hơi ngạc nhiên khi cảm thấy sự can thiệp của ông Tabikage-san.

_"Tuyệt vời quá còn gì, Mikoto-chan."_ Nụ cười rạng rỡ và câu nói của Nagisa làm Misaka hơi đỏ mặt. Nagisa à, chỉ có mẹ gọi mình là Mikoto-chan. Cậu gọi mình như thế thì khó xử lắm đấy.

_"Nào là Saten, Uiharu, Kuroko với Yukine, mình thì học cùng Nagisa và ..." _Với đôi mắt hình viên đạn, cô nhìn Kamijou đang nói chuyện với Sagara Misae, nữ quản lý kí túc xá. _"Khỏi cần biết thì anh ta cũng rơi vào lớp của 2 tên cá biệt kia."_  
Okazaki nói với giọng vô cùng thất vọng rồi nhìn Mikoto với 1 con mắt.  
_"Đừng nói thế trước mặt nạn nhân chứ."_

Bỗng Saten cầm tay của Mikoto và Uiharu rồi kéo về phía đám đông ngồi sẵn.

_"Ế, Saten-san! Nhẹ tay thôi chứ ... vòng hoa rơi xuống đất rồi?" _

_"Ái chà, chả lẽ cậu không muốn giành chỗ ngồi cực tốt sao?"_  
Kuroko nhặt vòng hoa của Uiharu lên rồi phàn nàn với đôi bạn kia.  
_"Đúng là ồn ào thật. Mà các cậu cũng coi Onee-sama chơi violin lần trước rồi, chứ có phải lần đầu đâu."_

_"Nhưng đây là người khác, là chị Kotomi-san đấy. Bọn tớ muốn biết 2 người thì ai chơi hay hơn cơ!"_ Tiếng vọng của Uiharu bay từ xa trong khi cậu ấy bị lôi đi bởi Saten.

.

.

.

Đám đông đang xôn xao, chờ đợi Ichinose-san lên sân khấu biểu diễn bằng violin. Ai ai cũng háo hức. Xen vào là những lời phàn nàn của một số học sinh.

_"Sao mà ông ở đây vậy?"_

_"Tui trốn trực nhật lớp hôm kia."_

_"Ờ, còn tớ thì quên trả lại "bản hướng dẫn lối sống" gì đó."_

_"Tại sao vì nó mà tụi mình bị lôi tới đây chứ?"_

Nó? Ra là có tay Kyou trong đây. Cô lấy chức lớp trưởng để lôi cổ mấy tên vi phạm nội quy trường ra đây. Okazaki ngạc nhiên trước hành động lợi dụng chức quyền của Kyou.

Cậu ta đi qua Sakagami Tomoyo đang nói chuyện với chị Misae, thoáng nghe từ "hội trưởng".  
_"Ồ, Tomoya. Anh biết Misae-san là cựu hội trưởng huyền thoại của trường trước đây không? Em cũng tính học hỏi kinh nghiệm của chị ấy để áp dụng nếu trở thành hội trưởng"_

_"Hả ... hội trưởng ... huyền thoại?"  
"Ara ara, em quá lời rồi đấy chứ. Không đến mức đó đâu, nhỉ?"_ Cô vừa nòi vừa nhìn con mèo Nanashi trên vòng tay. _"Mà thôi, chị ra đằng kia ngồi với mấy đứa trong câu lạc bộ bóng bầu dục. Kìa, họ đang mời chị ngồi cùng."_

.

.

.

_"Okazaki-san! Bạn ra đây ngồi này."_ Với khuôn mặt vui tươi, Nagisa vẫy tay về phía cậu ấy.

_"Ớ, Sanae-san lẫn ông già cũng đến à." _

_"Con gái ta mời mình đi xem thì bọn ta sao có thể từ chối chứ?"_

Gục chân xuống ngay trước sự ngạc nhiên Nagisa và Misaka, Okazaki đổ mồ hôi khi thời gian buổi diễn của Ichinose-san đang đến gần và không gì bảo đảm mọi chuyện sẽ ổn với sức khỏe của mọi người.

_"Hể, đột nhiên gục xuống như thế, bị ấm đầu à." _  
Okazaki lờ đi câu nói khiếm nhã của Mikoto rồi quay lại thì thầm với Nagisa.  
_"Có ổn không đấy, tiếng đàn của Kotomi ấy lắm đấy."  
"Không sao cả, bạn ấy đã có 1 tuần để tập luyện rồi mà."_

Đám đông náo nhiệt và vỗ tay cuồng nhiệt khi 2 chị em Fujibayashi và theo sau là Ichinose Kotomi đang cầm cây violin.

_"Kotomi-chan ... Nhìn con bé xinh đẹp và dễ thương nhưng làm sao bằng con gái ta được, hề hề hề."  
"Ba?  
"Ờm, không có gì!"_

Akio-san nhìn con gái mình với một nụ cười không thể tuyệt vời hơn, khiến Nagisa bối rối trước lời khen của ba mình.

Mọi người vỗ tay và Kyou nói với giọng lớn, chỉ tay vào người ngồi dưới.

_"Mọi người chú ý! Cái bịt tai mà tôi đưa cho các bạn là giải pháp cuối cùng, ai yếu đuối xài nó trước thì liệu hồn với tôi! ... Ê, vỗ tay mạnh vào đi chứ!"_  
Mọi người lại xôn xao và nhìn đôi bịt tay mà họ bị Kyou "ép" mua với 300 yên. Một câu hỏi lại xuất hiện trong đầu Okazaki: Chả lẽ Kyou lại kiếm tiền từ vụ này chắc?  
Sau khi tự giới thiệu bản thân xong, Ichinose chuẩn bị tư thế và đưa violin trước cằm. Giây phút tỏa sáng đã đến.  
_"Nè, Nagisa ... Không biết Kotomi-chan chơi hay đến cỡ nào."_  
_'Bắt đầu rồi kia, Mikoto."_

_"Đâu?"_

**MỘT THỨ ÂM THANH KHÓ CHỊU VANG KHẮP SÂN TRƯỜNG!  
HÍ HÍ HÍ HÍ HÒ HÒ HÁ HÁ KÍT KÍT KÍT KÓT KÓT KÓT ...**

Cả sân trường chịu trận ngay sau khi Ichinose bắt đầu chơi violin. Cửa kính lẫn bóng điện vỡ tan tành do xung chấn, chim chóc bay loạn xạ. Tầm nhìn của thính giả mờ đi, bịt tai không còn tác dụng và ai ai cũng cố gắng lết ra khỏi khu vực.

_"Tiến bộ kiểu quái gì vậy!"_ Okazaki hét lên trong cơn hoảng loạn, cố gắn ép đi tiếng violin.  
_"Lúc luyện tập bạn ấy có luyện tập mà. Có lẽ do bị kích động?"_

_"Cái gì thế này!? Tiếng này khó chịu y hệt Capacity Down!"_ Mikoto quay về phía Saten đang xài Aero Hand với Uiharu để ngăn âm thanh vào tai.  
_"Ừm, gần như là thế."_  
Cuối cùng Aero Hand level 3 của Saten không có tác dụng với xung chấn từ đàn violin và 2 người bạn bất tỉnh tại chỗ.  
_"Thật là phiền phức!"_  
Tiếng violin tiếp tục và không có dấu hiệu lặng đi. Ichinose chìm trong sự tập trung cao độ và khó có thể ngăn cô lại.  
_"Ooo-neee-sàmmà ..."  
"Heh?" _  
Kuroko xuât hiện đột ngột ngay trước mặt cô và định nhảy vào ôm thì ...  
_"CON NHỎ BIẾN THÁI NÀY! ĐỪNG CÓ LỢI DỤNG TÌNH HÌNH CHỨ!"_  
**CHASER!**

Cú đá huyền thoại của Railgun làm cô bé Teleporter bay ra xa và rơi lên "xác" của Sunohara vốn dĩ đã nằm đấy sau khi cậu ta bị Tomoyo đá văng.

Số nạn nhân của Kotomi vẫn không giảm đi. Sanae-san cũng gục trong vòng tay của Akio-san.

Trong khi đuổi theo con mèo Inu của mình, Kamijou cũng đành phải phó thác số phận. Trước khi bất tỉnh, cậu ta nguyền rủa.  
_"Con mèo chết tiệt, mày theo con Nanashi tới đây làm gì hả? Quỷ tha ma bắt!"_

_"Thằng ...ngu ... thay vì đuổi theo 1 con mèo ... thì mày nên chạy đi chứ!" _  
Tomoya chứng kiến những gì xảy ra với Kamijou và mất ý thức. Trong khi đấy Kyou bàng hoàng ôm Botan cũng bất tỉnh nhân sự, nhìn cảnh tưởng xung quanh và hét.  
_"Lạy Chúa! Ai đó ngăn nhỏ lại đi!"_

.

.

.

Mặt trời bắt đầu lặn đi, ngôi trường đã vắng người hơn và mọi người trên đường về nhà. Mặt mũi đứa nào cũng mệt mỏi phờ phạc sau khi phải ở lại xem buổi diễn của Ichinose.

_"Rốt cuộc bọn mình phải chịu đựng gần 1 tiếng địa ngục... hớ!" _  
_"Ahahaha! Buổi diễn vẫn thành công tốt đẹp mà ... Mặc dù khán giả phải chịu đau khổ một chút."_ Kyou vừa cười vừa vỗ liên tiếp sau lưng Mikoto đang đi một cách mệt mỏi.

_"Đùa à?"_

Đằng trước họ, Nagisa với Kotomi đi cùng nhau và nói chuyện với nhau vui vẻ.

_"Bản cuối bạn chơi hay lắm. Hay đến mức ba mình còn khen, bảo là chưa từng chứng kiến buổi buổi diễn nào ngoạn mục như thế." _

_"Arigato, mình vui quá."_ Ichinose gật đầu với sự vui sướng. Cô mỉm cười để cảm ơn lời khen của Nagisa.

Okazaki vừa đi vừa cúi người xuống, dáng đi nặng nề và tự hỏi bản thân.

_"Sao chúng ta lại làm tất cả chuyện này vì cô ấy nhỉ?"  
"Ôi dào, dù gì chúng ta đã giúp bạn ấy có một buổi diễn tuyệt vời. Chả phải tuyệt vời sao?"_  
Mikoto xoa thái dướng, nói với vẻ chán nản.  
_"Giúp bạn ý có được cơ hội hành thính giác của cả trường đấy chứ."_

Ryou nhìn chị mình, nói với khuôn mặt bối rối.  
_"Onee-chan, em thấy Kotomi-chan hơi trẻ con ý. Có sao không nhỉ?"_  
_"Ờm, bản năng như thể mách bảo là chúng ta không nên để cô ấy một mình."  
"Đúng vậy. Em có cảm giác như muốn làm bất cứ việc vì Kotomi-chan."_

_"Chị có cảm giác, Kotomi-chan như 1 đứa em khác của chúng mình thật."_  
Hai chị em cười với nhau. Mikoto nhìn họ, cô có cảm nhận được một cảm giác quen thuộc. Cảm giác mà 4 năm trước cô cũng được biết tới khi đột ngột trở thành người chị.

_"Kuroko với 3 người kia đâu rồi nhở?"_

Đi được một lúc thì Mikoto nhận ra sự vắng mặt của những người còn lại.

_"Ờm, Shirai-san teleport 2 đứa kia về ngay sau khi Kotomi-chan chơi xong. Ông kia cũng lẻn đi ngay đó. Họ chuồn nhanh thật đấy."_

_"Chờ chút? Ai vậy?_  
Từ xa, Kyou trông thấy 1 người đàn ông đeo kính đen và bận áo khoác đen. Ông ta đứng yên một hồi rồi xông xáo tới cô gái thiên tài thì Nagisa ôm chặt ông ta ngăn không cho đến gần Kotomi.  
_"Okazaki-san!"  
"Nagisa!"_  
Ngay lập tức Tomoya chạy tới, đẩy ông ta khỏi Nagisa.  
Ryou và Nagisa đứng ngang ra bảo vệ cho Kotomi.

_"Ông là ai hả?!"  
"Nếu ông có gì muốn nói thì hãy nói với tôi."_  
Okazaki với Kyou chặn đường lão, lúc này ngạc nhiên trước phản ứng của họ.

_"À, không ...Kotomi-kun ..."_ Ông đưa tay ra định giải thích thì Mikoto đã đứng trước giăng tay ra, tia điện tí tách từ trên đỉnh đầu.

_"Tôi không biết ông là ai nhưng động vào bạn bè của bạn bè của tôi thì liệu hồn."_

Mikoto trừng mắt với lão.

"Hôm khác bác sẽ quay lại. Bác sẽ chờ đến lúc đó." Ông ta nhìn Kotomi một hồi rồi bỏ đi. Trước khi đi hẳn, ông ta ngước nhìn Misaka.  
_"ZXC741ASD852QWE963..."_

Cái quái gì thế, sao ông ta biết mã số này. Trong khi Mikoto đang đứng đấy trong im lặng, thì mọi người đang cố giúp Kotomi bình tĩnh lại.  
_"Ông ta là ai vậy, Kotomi-chan?"_

_"Là người xấu ... là người xấu."_

Mọi người đứng đờ ra trước câu trả lời của Kotomi, nhìn về phía hướng người đàn ông bỏ đi.

.

.

.

Tối hôm đấy, Mikoto nằm trằn trọc trên giường. Rốt cuộc chuyện hôm nay là sao , gã đàn ông có mối quan hệ gì với Kotomi và tại sao ông ta lại biết mã số kia. Không lẽ ...

_"Onee-sama. Em không biết chuyện gì xảy ra sau khi bọn em về trước, nhưng dù là bất cứ chuyện gì thì cũng sẽ có cách giải quyết."_  
Mikoto ngạc nhiên trước tuyên bố của Kuroko. Cô cũng chưa cho con bé biết, cũng phải chắc chắn về chuyện hôm nay.  
Kuroko teleport từ giường mình sang chỗ Mikoto rồi ôm cô một cách thân thiết.  
_"Ố, căn phòng bọn mình toàn hình Gekota thế kia. Em nghĩ chị nên chỉnh tu lại cho nó có không khí lãng mạn hơn đấy."_  
_"Urusai!"_ Mikoto đạp Kuroko xuống đất.

.

.

.

Thành phố đã lên đèn và nhóm bạn của Mikoto ngòi trên xe buýt về nhà. Nhưng vẻ mặt của họ có chút gì đó buồn rầu.

_"Mấy ngày trước vẫn còn vui vẻ lắm mà." _Kyou phàn nàn và không tin nổi chuyện xảy ra 2 ngày trước. Cô liên tục gác từ chân này lên chân kia._ "Tomoya, ông thật sự quen biết với Kotomi hồi nhỏ à?"_

_"Đúng là như vậy và cái ngày đầu tiên gặp nhau ở thư viện, cô ấy nhận ra mình nhưng không nói gì hết."_  
_"Chuyện gì đã xảy ra với cậu ấy?"_  
_"Ba mẹ mất vào đúng ngày sinh nhật của mình, cô ấy còn suýt tự thiêu mình trong nhà và ngày qua ngày sưu tầm những bài viết liên quan tới ba mẹ mình. Đây còn chưa tính tới việc sống cô đơn trong 1 ngôi nhà rộng lớn như thế đấy."_

Mikoto ngồi không nói gì, không tưởng tượng nổi những gì Kotomi phải trải qua trong từng ấy nhiêu năm.

Mọi người vẫn nhớ như in ngày hôm đấy. Sau khi nghe tin chuyến xe buýt em mình hay đi tới trường bị tai nạn, Kyou vô cùng lo lắng và cùng mọi người chạy xuống đồi xem tinh hình. Rất may là Ryou vẫn bình an vô sự nhưng cách đấy không xa, Kotomi đang đứng đấy và nhìn chiếc xe bị lật nhào. Đột nhiên cô gục xuống, nước mắt lã chã và cô hét toáng lên. Mọi người không ai ngờ hình ảnh chiếc xe khơi gợi lại kí ức đau buồn về bố mẹ cô. Ngày hôm đấy, Kotomi xin phép về nhà sơm hơn và Okazaki mới biết được câu chuyện quá khứ giữa mình và Kotomi.

_"Onee-chan, thế còn cây violin ... có kịp sửa nó trước ngày sinh nhật bạn ý không?"  
"Đừng lo, tạm gác chuyện nhỏ qua một bên. Giờ phải làm thế nào mà giúp Kotomi vượt qua cú sốc tinh thần này ... À mà này, Misaka-san?"_ Kyou tính thưa chuyện thì Mikoto đang cầm điện thoại nói chuyện.  
_"Ờm ... ờm ... thế được rồi, Nagisa. Các cậu cứ về trước đi, bọn tớ tới sau xử lí cái đống kia nhé."_

.

.

.

15 phút sau họ xuống xe và cả nhóm đi tới nhà Kotomi.

Khi đi qua lối vào vườn, mọi người thoáng nghe giọng hát ngọt ngào.

_"Dango dango dango dango ..."  
"Hả"_

Họ chạy vào thì thấy Nagisa đang ôm một chiếc gối hình Dango và đang ngân nga bài hát tủ của mình.

Mikoto ngạc nhiên khi thấy cô bạn của mình vẫn chưa về cùng nhóm Kuroko.

_"Nagisa, tưởng cậu về rồi chứ? Cơ mà sao lại có mùi khét thế?"_ Quả nhiên có mùi khét khét thấp thoáng trong này.

_"Sumimasen ... mình muốn ở lại giúp mọi người cơ."_  
Nagisa nhìn Mikoto với khuôn mặt hơi rầu rĩ và thở dài để giải thích vì sao khu vườn có một mùi khét kì lạ.

_"Saten và Uiharu muốn thử làm nhanh nên ..."_  
_"Họ muốn kết hợp gió với nhiệt độ chứ gì?"_  
Kyou đưa tay lên trán rồi ngước nhìn vào đống lộn xộn kia.  
_"Chỉ thấy rác với lá bay tung tóe mà không thấy ướt, dùng cái gì mà đập lửa thế?"_

Mikoto nhếch môi cố gắng không bật cười. Chắc là tên ngốc kia, hắn dùng tay phải để vô hiệu năng lực của Saten và Uiharu.  
_"Ờm, lửa bỗng to lên nên Kamijou-san chạy vào đập lửa bằng tay phải. Cuối cùng Shirai-san lôi cả 3 người về, bảo là cứ chờ Mikoto đến."_

_"Bó tay toàn tập!" _

Tomoya lôi đống dụng cụ mua lúc chiều và bắt tay vào làm việc.  
_"Thay vì tám chuyện không đâu thì mấy bà giúp tôi đi chứ."_

Mikoto giơ bàn tay đang xoẹt điện tính xử lí đống cỏ thừa thãi kia thì bị ngăn lại.  
_"Con lạy bà, 2 con mắm kia cũng làm thế mà suýt gây rắc rối kìa."  
"Mikôt, mình nghĩ bạn không nên lạm dụng năng lực mà tự tay làm. Mình muốn Kotomi, nếu bạn ý có hồi phục sau cú sốc hôm kia, thật sư vui vẻ khi biết được thành quả của chúng mình."_

_"Nagisa-chan nói đúng đấy. Bạn bè luôn giúp đỡ nhau và lần này chúng ta sẽ giúp Kotomi."_

Mikoto nhìn Kyou và Nagisa rồi nhìn lại bàn tay. suy nghĩ lại về những gì họ vừa nói. Thật là nực cười, có lẽ đã đến lúc mình giúp bạn bè mà không xài tới năng lực. Cô mỉm cười, đưa tay ra và như thể hiểu ý nhau, cả 3 người họ ngoắc tay lại với nhau.

Ngày qua ngày khác, sau mỗi lần tan trường họ cùng nhau tới khu vườn để dọn dẹp. Những lúc thế này, Okazaki cúp buổi học sáng, tranh thủ tới chỉnh tu lại khu vườn vì ngày sinh nhật đang đến gần. Có lẽ cậu ta muốn nhớ lại chuyện gì thật sự xảy ra vào định mệnh kia và chuộc lỗi với Kotomi. Hai ngày trước sinh nhật, khu vườn đã trở nên tươi sáng và sạch sẽ hơn, cỏ không còn mọc tùm lum nữa, hoa nở khắp nơi và nền gạch chỉnh chu hơn. Việc còn lại là trông cậy vào Kotomi, chờ đợi câu trả lời thật sự của cô ấy.

Mikoto tạt qua nhà Nagisa chơi . Tiện thể qua đây, cô tính mua bánh mỳ hiệu Furukawa.  
_"Là cháu đấy à." _Sanae-san cầm 1 rổ bánh mý từ lò ra và mời Mikoto._"Cháu cứ thử bánh mới của cô đi, ngon lắm."_

_"Ồ, vậy để cháu thử." _Mikoto nhai thử 1 miếng rồi bỗng khựng lại. Miếng bánh này có gì đó không ổn. _"Etou, bánh của cô ..."_  
Đúng lúc đấy Akio-san đứng ở đằng sau, ra hiệu cho Mikoto bằng cây gậy, đôi mắt hoang dã. Như thể hiểu được ý, Mikoto thở dài và nói liến thoắng không ngừng.  
_"Ahahaha, bánh của cô rất là ngon. Ăn vào là cháu cảm thấy hạnh phúc lắm."_

Cơ mà sao mình lại phải nói dối, nói sự thật ra thì còn đỡ. Như thế này thì khác gì mình không tôn trọng 1 người thợ làm bánh mỳ.

_"Oy, chú cứ tưởng cháu sẽ nói mẻ bánh mý đó dở tệ chứ."_ Akio-san vác gậy bóng chày lên và cười tươi. Không may Sanae-san vẫn còn đứng đấy và cô nghe thấy được hết. Cô bật khóc và chạy ra khỏi cửa hàng.

_"Bánh của em ... bánh của em ..."  
"Heh?"_

_" ... là gánh nặng của cửa tiệm sao ...?"_

Thấy thế, Akio-san nhét vài chiếc bánh vào mồm rồi đuổi theo.  
_"AH ... IÊU ... ÚNG!"_

Mikoto đứng đờ ra, nhìn theo họ.

_"Dù ngày nào cũng như vậy nhưng họ thật sự hạnh phúc với những gì họ có đấy."_

Misuzu-san đứng trước cửa tiệm, nói với con gái mình. Cô vào cửa hàng rồi lấy túi và bốc mấy chiếc bánh mý từ mẻ do Akio-san làm.

_"Bánh mỳ do chú Akio-san làm tuy ngon hơn nhưng cô Sanae-san luôn tin tưởng rằng ngày nào đó tay nghề của mình sẽ tốt hơn. Đó chính là niềm tin mãnh liệt đấy, Mikoto-chan à."_

Niềm tin à, Mikoto nghĩ thầm. Có những người cần tới nó hơn cả mạng sống của bản thân. Cô nghĩ tới Kotomi-chan, liệu bạn ấy có đủ niềm tin để tiếp tục sống qua những năm tháng cô đơn không có ba mẹ bên cạnh. Điều đó làm Mikoto buồn rầu trong chốc lát.

_"Mikoto-chan, có chuyện gì vậy? _

_"Nandemonai."_ Mikoto nhận ra mặt mình vừa bừng đỏ trước những dòng suy nghĩ vừa nãy.

Hai mẹ con đứng đấy nhìn nhau một hồi. Misuzu-san đi ra ngoài, cầm theo chiếc bọc bánh.  
_"Mikoto-chan ..." _Cô nhìn Mikoto với nụ cười, giơ túi bánh lên._ "... nếu con cần nói gì thì cứ gặp mẹ nhé, hai mẹ con vừa ăn vừa nói chuyện nhé."_

.

.

.

Công viên vắng vẻ, không một bóng người. Giờ là buổi chiều và mặt trời chiếu qua các tán lá. Mikoto đang ngồi trên ghế gỗ, duỗi người ra thì người đàn ông mặc đồ đên hôm trước bước tới.

_"Mijou Miyagi, rất vui được gặp cô."_ Ông ta cởi chiếc mũ với kính xuống, lộ rõ khuôn mặt già của tuổi trung niên. _"Railgun, cô có rảnh cho một cuộc trò chuyện không?"_

Hai người ngồi trong im lặng một lúc rồi Mikoto khởi đầu bằng câu hỏi.

_"Miyagi ... sao ông lại biết tới mã số kia. Ông nên biết nó liên quan tới thế giới bóng tối của thành phố kia và tôi không muốn nó theo tôi tới tận đây." _  
Mikoto ngoảnh mặt đi, tỏ ra vô cùng khó chịu.

_"Ông là cộng sự của bố mẹ Ichinose-san như Okazaki-san nói. Nhưng như thế chưa đủ với tôi ... Ông là ai?"_

_"Nếu như nói tôi cũng có liên quan tới dự án Level 6 của tiến sĩ Gensei thì sao, cô sẽ tin tôi chứ."_  
Mikoto trợn mắt nhìn ông ta, cô không hề thích câu trả lời đó. Một dự án khoa học kinh tởm, đã mang nỗi đau cho cô cách đây 4 năm trước. Nó khiến cô phải chứng kiến những bản clone, mà sau này cô coi họ là imouto của mình, bị hạ sát dưới tay Accelerator, esper hạng nhất của AC.

_"Tôi hiểu cô đã trải quả những gì lúc đấy. Chứng kiến những vụ thí nghệm đẫm máu, một thân đi phá hoại lần lượt các phòng thí nghiệm và rốt cuộc vẫn không làm gì được Bóng tối học viện."_

_"Mọi chuyện liên quan tới Sisters và Level 6 đã kết thúc rồi, lão Gensei cũng đã bị CIA bắt giữ ngay trên đất của họ, Tôi nghĩ là không còn gì nói với ông."_

Ông Miyagi nhìn xuống đất và cười khẩy, trong khi Mikoto đang cố giữ bình tĩnh trước ông ta.

_"Đừng lo, ngay từ lúc đầu tôi ở đây vì muốn đưa một thứ quan trọng cho Kotomi-kun. Cô không cần lo lắng gì nhiều, dù gì ta cũng không muốn liên quan tới AC nữa._

_Sau khi ông bà Ichinose thiệt mạng trong vụ tai nạn kia, tôi đã mắc phải sai lầm khi tới AC."_

_"Heh?" _Mikoto nhìn ông ta với sự khinh miệt. _"Hóa ra ông cũng thuộc nhóm người "lỡ tay phạm sai lầm" cơ à?"_

Miyagi-san đứng dậy và bước đi.  
_"Đó là chuyện quá khứ và ta nghĩ không nên đào sâu hơn nữa."_

_"Hẹn gặp cô vào ngày mai. Tôi hy vọng Kotomi-kun sẽ đủ can đảm để gặp tôi ở trường." _  
Ông ta bước đi chậm rãi rồi biết mất dần khỏi tầm nhìn Misaka.

Thế giới thật nhỏ bé và thú vị. Mikoto ngồi một lúc rồi đứng lên đi về phía máy bán nước ngay gần đấy.

.

.

.

Tối hôm đấy, Nagisa qua nhà Mikoto chơi. Cô bé quyết định ở lại ngủ qua đêm cho nên đã mang bộ quần áo ngủ yêu thích của mình.

_"Vậy là tối nay cậu ngủ lại hử, Nagisa?"  
"Ừm, hôm trước bạn ngủ ở nhà mình, giờ đến lượt mình ngủ ở nhà Mikoto."_ Nagisa để quần áo lên giường. Một lát sau cô lôi 3 gối ôm hình Dango ra trước sự ngạc nhiên của Mikoto._"Không có chúng thì mình ngủ không được ngon lắm."_

Mikoto nhìn 3 chiếc gối kia rồi hỏi Nagisa.

_"Chuyện của Kotomi-chan sao rồi? Hôm nay bận quá nên tớ không tới nhà bạn ấy được."_

Nagisa giơ ngón cái và mỉm cười.

_"Chúng ta phải cảm ơn Okazaki-san mới đúng. Nhờ bạn ấy mà Kotomi vượt qua được. Thậm chí, bạn ấy còn nhớ lại những gì xảy ra vào ngày hôm đấy."_

Misaka ngồi bẹt lên giường và nói với giọng vô cùng hào hứng.

_"Heh? Vậy là ngày mai bạn ấy đi học bình thường rồi còn gì? Cuối cùng mọi việc chúng ta làm tới giờ đã không uổng công."_

Suy nghĩ một lúc, Mikoto bật dậy và chạy ra mở cửa.

_"Hãy vứt bỏ tất cả phiền muộn ra ngoài đi. Bây giờ vẫn còn sớm để ngủ đấy."  
"Kuroko, Saten, Uiharu ... Bữa tiệc vừa mới bắt đầu, nhảy vào luôn đi!"_

Mikoto mở tủ ra, lôi một đống gối ra và ném ra xung quanh phòng.

_"Onee-sama ..."_ Kuroko chủ động chạy tới ôm nhưng trước sự ngạc nhiên của cô, Mikoto không phản ứng gì cả. Nụ cười bí hiểm hiện rõ trên mặt Mikoto và cô bé 2 bím kịp thời buông ra. _"Heheehehe, em đùa tí." _  
Căn phòng náo động và ồn ào hơn khi Saten với Uiharu chạy vào, dẫn theo mình là 1 cơn lốc nhỏ của những chiếc gối khác và chúng bắt đầu bay quanh phòng.

_"Saten-san, đừng có xài năng lực tùy tiện thế chứ."_  
_"Ara, cuộc chiến gối chưa bao giờ thú vị như thế nếu thiếu Aero Hand của mình, cậu nên nhớ điều này."_ Saten đeo kính lên và tạo dáng rồi tiếp tục điều khiển luồng gió của mình.

_"Chết tiệt! Misuzu-san, em đi nói với bọn nó là bớt ồn ào đi. Hàng xóm tới gõ cửa thì phiền lắm."_

_"Anh thật không biết vui đùa, Tabigake-san. Hay là chúng ta qua nhà Furukawa ngủ tạm 1 đêm, cứ để bọn trẻ vui chơi đêm nay."  
"Arghhhhh!"_

Cả 5 người bạn nhìn nhau rồi bật cười. Cũng lâu rồi họ không được vui vẻ như thế này, nay có thêm Nagisa thì các cuộc vui chơi càng thú vị hợn

.

.

.

Ngày hôm sau, Kotomi và mọi người gặp nhau tại phòng câu lạc bộ. Như đã giữ lời, ông Miyagi cũng có mặt ở đấy.

Ông cầm theo 1 chiếc cặp màu bạc rồi đặt nó lên bàn.

_"Chiếc cặp của ba?"_ Kotomi nhìn lên bàn và sờ lên chiếc cặp với những vết xước trên nó.  
_"Chiếc cặp được mang tới phòng thí nghiệm mấy ngày trước và bác tự nhủ rằng phải đưa bằng được nó cho cháu."_

Kotomi do dự đưa tay lên cặp.  
_"Có giấy tờ gì của ba mẹ trong cặp không ạ?"_  
Miyagi mỉm cười với cô gái, trả lời.  
_"Cháu cứ mở mà xem đi."_

Nỗi sợ đang bao quanh Kotomi, cô đang phân vân có nên mở cặp và đối mặt những gì trong đó không. Những bàn tay của tình bạn thi nhau đặt lên vai và Kotomi quay lại trong sự ngạc nhiên.

_"Kotomi-chan, cậu hãy nhìn đi. Chúng ta là bạn bè và bọn tớ luôn ở bên và sẵn sàng giúp cậu" _Mikoto giơ ngón cái ra và động viên Kotomi.

Đôi mắt màu tím rươm rướm nước mắt, Kotomi nói cảm ơn với mọi người. Chiếc cặp được mở ra và bên dưới là một con gấu bông nâu ướt sũng.

Kotomi giơ nó cao lên thì một mảnh giấy với chữ kí rơi ra.

_"If you find this suitcase, please take it to our daughter."_

_("Nếu bạn nhặt cặp này, xin hay chuyển nó cho con gái chúng tôi.")_

Kotomi nhận ra nét chữ này. Chính bàn tay ba mẹ cô viết bức thư và đặt vào cặp cùng con gấu bông.

_"Bức thư lẫn chiếc cặp đúng là của tiến sĩ Ichinose. Sau khi rơi xuống biến, một ai đó nhặt được cặp và đọc lá thư. Cuối cùng họ truyền tay nó cho người khác và rồi chiếc cặp đi khắp thế giới để tới được đúng nơi đúng người."_  
Ông Miyagi nói với giọng trấn tĩnh để tránh việc Kotomi bị xúc động. Chiếc cặp và gấu bông trên bàn, mọi người không thể tin được nó đã bị lưu lạc lâu đến thế mà vẫn đến được tay Kotomi.

_"Ano... Miyagi-san. Chúng cháu nghe Okazaki-san kể rằng là ngày hôm đấy, Kotomi đã đốt một túi tài liệu. Vì nghĩ rằng chính đó là nguyên nhân và phải đốt bằng được."_  
Câu hỏi của Nagisa khiến ông Miyagi quay sang nhìn Kotomi đang bối rối.

_"Đến giờ cháu vẫn không biết thứ gì bên trong cái phong bì mà cháu đã đốt phải không. Hôm đấy bác cũng cố giải thích nhưng cháu đã không đủ tỉnh táo để nghe hết." _

Kotomi nhìn lại ông bác. Tới bây giờ cô vẫn nghĩ bên trong là tài liệu của ba mẹ mình. Chính vì vậy, sau khi dốt xong, cô đã hối hận và đã làm mọi thứ để chuộc lại sai lầm do mình gây ra.

_"Kotomi-kun, bản tài liệu ấy không bao giờ có cái thứ 2 và bác chắc chắn rằng ba cháu đã mang nó cùng lên máy bay."_ Miyagi tiếp tục nói và thấy cô bé đang cố hiểu chuyện mấy năm trước.

_"Vậy đó là ...?"_  
_"Đó là bản danh sách các loại gấu bông. Giờ cháu tin lời bác chứ?"_

Kotomi cúi mặt xuống, cảm thấy có lỗi vì bây nhiên năm đã hiểu lầm ông Miyagi.

_"Anh biết không, đây là lần đầu tiên con gái tôi đòi mua quà đấy." _

_"Chính ba cháu nói thế với bác trước khi đi công tác." _Miyagi-san nhìn Kotomi với đôi mắt trìu mến, thông cảm cho Kotomi._ "Bác vẫn nhớ như in, gương mặt của ba cháu vô cùng hạnh phúc."_

_"Cái mà cháu đốt là bản danh sách gấu bông, vậy thì tập tài liệu của ba ở đâu chứ."_

_"Cháu đọc thư đi."_

Kotomi mở bức thư ra. Nước mắt lăn dần xuống má, cô đọc bức thư với giọng run run.

_"Kotomi đáng yêu của ba mẹ_

_Chức mừng sinh nhật con."_

_"Mẹ..."_

Ông Miyagi ôm mặt, cố kìm nước mắt. Ông biết cảm giác của Kotomi ngay lúc này.

_"Ba mẹ cháu đã ném hết tất cả mọi thứ trong cặp, kể cả tập tài liệu. Vì thế mới đủ chỗ đặt con gấu cùng với lá thư đó."  
"Họ đã rất cố gắng mô tả cội nguồn của thế giới bằng những ngôn từ đẹp nhất, tươi sáng nhất có thể."_

_"Nhưng bác chưa bao giờ thấy gì đẹp hơn những dòng chữ trong lá thư đó."  
"Họ vẫn luôn mong cho cháu hạnh phúc cho đến những giây phút cuối cùng._

Kotomi nghe xong rồi đứng lặng một hồi. Cô không biết ba mẹ yêu quý mình đến thế, yêu quý đến nỗi họ sẵn sàng vứt bỏ tài liệu quý giá để cứu vớt món quà sinh nhật của mình. Cô cầm gấu bông lên rồi ôm, giọt nước mắt lăn trên gò má nhưng đó là nước mắt hạnh phúc.

_"Oy, Kotomi-chan?"_  
_"Onee-sama, chị cứ để Ichinose-san một mình trong chốc lát đi. Cậu ấy đang vô cùng hạnh phúc."_

Kuroko kéo Mikoto về phía mình, lắc đầu ra hiệu.

Kotomi nhớ lại những năm tháng của mình với ba mẹ. Những năm tháng mình phải sống trong 1 ngôi nhà rộng lớn mà thiếu người thân. Cô nhớ lại lúc được gặp lại Okazaki-san trong thư viện và hành trình tìm kiêm bạn bè cùng cậu ấy.

_"Ba, mẹ ... Con đã chờ đợi suốt bao năm."_

_"Một mình con ngồi khóc trong ngôi nhà suốt từng ấy năm."_

_"Rồi, Tomoya-kun lại xuất hiện trước mặt con."  
"Giờ đây con rất hạnh phúc."  
"Rất, rất hạnh phúc."  
"Vì thế ... Ba ... Mẹ ... MỪNG BA MẸ ĐÃ VỀ."_

Cô cảm thấy hạnh phúc. Hành phúc không phải vì món quà sinh nhật ba mẹ để lại cách đây mấy năm mà là vì tình yêu ba mẹ vô bờ giành cho con gái của mình.

Mọi người nhìn chiếc cặp với đôi chút tò mò. Chiếc cặp ấy đã chu du khắp thế giới. Qua hoang mạc, đảo băng, núi cao, thảo nguyên ... Từ ngày này sang người khác, luôn được giữ gìn cẩn thận.

Misaka không kìm nổi được và ôm Kotomi. Cái cảm giác này sao quen thuộc vậy. Mặc dù bố mẹ mình còn sống khỏe nhưng sự mất mát to lớn của Kotomi thì cô hiểu được. Càng ôm Kotomi thì Mikoto càng xúc động. Nước mắt rưng rưng đôi mắt nâu của cô.

_"Kotomi ... Kết thúc rồi. Từ bây giờ câu không phải phiền muộn nữa. Hãy vứt bỏ quá khứ sang một bên và sống một cuộc sống học sinh mà không bị dày vò nữa!" _

_"Misaka-san, tớ ... có lỗi với ... ba mẹ. Tớ đã ... nặng lời với họ ... ngày hôm đấy. Tớ đã nói là ghét họ..."_

_"Cậu không có lỗi lầm gì cả. Dù ngày hôm đấy cậu nói gì với ba mẹ, họ không giận cậu. Đến giây phút cuối đời, họ vẫn lo cho cậu. Vì vậy, cậu cứ khóc thoải mái cho nhẹ lòng đi!"_

Kotomi vùi vào người Mikoto và khóc ròng ròng. Cả 2 người ngồi xuống và Mikoto xoa đầu cô bé.

_"Mikoto ... ." _Nagisa lúc này đang lo lắng và định đưa tay kéo 2 người lên.  
_"Onee-sama là thế đấy, Furukawa-san. Luôn luôn hết sức vì bạn bè nên ai ai cũng muốn làm bạn với chị ý.Chị có thể yên tâm."_

Kuroko ngồi lên ghế và nhìn mọi người. Tình bạn đúng là một thứ phép màu khó giải thích nhưng với Onee-sama, đó là cuộc vui chơi bắt buộc với chị ấy.

_"Furukawa-san, chị thấy Onee-sama là người như thế nào?"_  
_"Một người bạn đang tin cậy?"_ Nagisa trả lời trong khi bối rối và Kuroko mỉm cười, đặt bàn tay lên vai cô ấy.  
_"Chính xác như chị nghĩ đấy."_

Tiếng nói quen thuộc của ai đó vang lên trong tâm trí Kotomi.

_"Kotomi._

_Thế giới này thật đẹp.  
Kể cả khi nó tràn ngập nỗi đau và nước mắt, con hãy luôn mở mắt nhé._

_Hãy làm những gì con ước._

_Hãy làm những gì con mong._

_Kết bạn thật nhiều._

_Đừng vội vã, hãy tận hưởng tất cả trước khi con trưởng thành."_

Ichinose Kotomi ngắm nhìn con gấu bông và thoáng thoáng nghe giọng mẹ mình.

_"Đây là chú gấu ba mẹ tặng con._

_Là chú gấu lớn nhất mà ba me tìm thấy được._

_Ba mẹ xin lỗi vì không kịp gửi nó về cho con._

_Kotomi đáng yêu của ba mẹ ... Chúc mừng sinh nhật con"_

Người cha, người mẹ xuất hiện trong hư vô đầy những khối ánh sáng đẹp mặt. Họ vẫy chào cô bé một lần nữa rồi tan biến.

Ông Miyagi-san đi về phía cửa, chuẩn bị ra về.

_"Bác đợi đã !"_  
Ông quay lại thì thấy Kyou và Ryou đứng đằng sau.  
_"Bọn cháu vô cùng cảm ơn bác."_  
_"Vì việc gì chứ? Ta nghĩ các cháu phải tự cảm ơn chính mình, chả phải các cháu đã giúp Kotomi-kun vực dậy sao?"_

2 chị em nhìn nhau rồi cúi đầu với sự tôn kính.  
_"Không chỉ riêng bọn cháu."_

Miyagi-san mỉm cười rồi đi ra cửa và quay lại nói với giọng trầm.

_"Thật không hổ danh Railgun của Tokiwadai, Mikoto Mikoto."_  
Mikoto đứng nhìn trong sự ngạc nhiên, không hiểu Miyagi-san nói thế có ý gì.

_"Cái biệt danh đấy chi để trưng cho đẹp thôi nhỉ. Lời đồn nói về một cô bé esper cấp cao sẵn sàng làm bạn với bất cứ ai và quan tâm đến họ, dù thuộc thành phần nào của xã hội. Không sai chứ?"_

Một nụ cười hiện trên môi và Mikoto nhìn lại mọi người. Một cô gái thiên tài, 2 anh chàng học sinh cá biệt, người bạn thân với ý chí kiên cường, 2 chị em sinh đôi với tính cách trái ngược, ... Tuy mỗi người khác nhau nhưng điều đó không ngăn cản họ trở thành bạn bè của nhau. Giống như 4 năm trước khi Mikoto làm quen với Kuroko, Saten, Uiharu và Touma.

_"Không hề."_

.

.

.

Sinh nhật Kotomi đã đến và mọi người tới nhà Ichinose dự tiệc. Quả là một ngày chủ nhật hoàn hảo cho một buổi sinh nhật ngoài vườn: trời quang mây, gió mát mẻ và mặt trời không gay gắt.  
_"Mọi người sẵn sàng. Tất cả cùng lúc gọi Kotomi nhé?"  
"Ờm Mikoto, hình như ai đó đứng gần cột điện và theo dõi bọn mình thì phải?"_  
Mikoto bực mình vì Kamijou ngắt lời mình rồi nhìn về phía cậu ta nhìn.  
_"Miyagi-san? Sao bác đứng đấy thế."_  
_"Bác cũng định vào chúc sinh nhật Kotomi-kun."_  
Ông bác đứng đấy, đứng sát tường và bận bộ đồ đen với chiếc kính đen. Kyou ôm bụng cười trước bộ dạng kì quặc của ông như hồi mới gặp.

_"Onee-chan?"_

_"Nó thành thói quen rồi sao?" _

Cười xong rồi, Kyou bấm chuông nhà. Cảnh cửa mở ra và Kotomi đứng đấy với bộ váy trắng đẹp tinh khôi, tóc cột 2 bím với chiếc kẹp nơ tròn như thường ngày.  
_"Chào các bạn đã tới dự sinh nhật. Mình rất cảm ơn." _  
_"Kotomi-chan..." _Tomoya nhìn trầm trồ trước vẻ đẹp của cô bé. _"Cậu thật sự lộng lẫy đấy."_

_"Arigatou._" Kotomi thích thú trước lời khên của cậu ấy, rồi mời mọi người vào nhà.

Touma thụp tay vào tay cậu ta, thì thầm.  
_"Sao thế, thích Kotomi-chan rồi à?"_

_"Ông lại bắt đầu à?"_

Gu ăn mặc của mọi người hôm nay quả thật không tệ chút nào. Misaka Mikoto lướt nhìn mọi người.

-Saten: áo thun màu hồng với ống tay sọc trắng tím, chiếc váy nhỏ bên ngoài quần jean xanh với một chiếc kẹp tóc hình hoa trắng.

-Uiharu: vẫn là chiếc vòng hoa đặc trưng của mình trên đầu, một cái váy xanh nhạt với những nết hoa văn trăng, áo phông tím bên trong ...

Thế quái nào ông Touma vẫn mặc quá và quá đơn giản như thường ngày?

Mọi người đi theo Kotomi vào khu vườn. Họ ngạc nhiên khi thấy Nagisa và những người còn lại đã giúp trang trí khu vườn cho bữa tiệc sinh nhật.

_"Bạn thấy mình trang trí thế nào."_ Nagisa cười và dắt Mikoto ra phía những hoa văn vô cùng quen thuộc trên gạch và tường.

_"Dango ... Cậu thực sự nghiêm túc đấy."_ Misaka ngơ ngác trước sự cuồng nhiệt của bạn mình  
_"Không sao đâu, Misaka-san. Mình cũng thích dango mà."_ Nụ cười tươi sáng của Kotomi vô cùng ấp áp, xoa dịu mọi lo lắng và mệt mỏi.

Những mảnh giấy màu nhỏ bay thành tốp xung quanh cả khu vườn, nhìn rất đẹp mắt.

_"Bay lên nào, các bé!"_

_"Saten-san, cậu lại nổi hứng rồi."_ Uiharu phàn nàn rồi cố kéo áo Saten trong khi cô đang hứng thứ làm sinh nhật trở nên thú vị hơn.

Như biết chuyện, Kamijou để tay phải trong túi quần để tránh gây ra sự cố với Aero Hand.

_"Ờm, không sao. Bọn tớ quen với chuyện này rồi." _Kyou ôm mặt và cố găng quen với năng lực của bạn Mikoto. _"Dù sao cái đấy cũng không gây rắc rối gì nhiều."_

Kotomi bắt đầu mở từng hộp mà mọi người để trên cỏ. Từng họp quà được mở ra và chất đầy lên bàn, cho đến khi không còn thấy chiếc bình hoa hồng.

_"Kotomi-kun."_ Miyagi-san đưa món quà cuối cùng cho cô bé.  
Bên trong là một con gấu bông xanh với đôi mắt đen to và đeo chiếc nơ đỏ. Kotomi vô cùng thích nó, ôm chặt nó và nhìn ông.  
_"Arigatou gozaimasu."_

Okazaki đứng cạnh ông ta và nhắc nhở khéo.  
_"Miyagi-san, bác nên bỏ cái mũ và kính đen xuống. Chả trách bị hiểu lầm là kẻ xấu."_

_"Cháu không thấy ta mặc như thế là đẹp lắm rồi à?"_

Ông bác tháo chiếc kính với mũ rồi nhìn Kotomi vui chơi cùng bạn bè

_"Lần đầu tiên gặp bác ở cuối dốc, điệu bộ đáng ngờ, ăn mặc toàn đồ đen và thêm cái dòng mã kia thì quả nhiên bác tạo ấn tượng tốt đấy." _

Đôi mắt già dặn của một đàn ông trung niên với bao nhiêu thăng trầm từng trải. Miyagi nhìn Mikoto rồi cười.

_"Không biết thế nào nhưng cháu đúng là người vô cùng đặc biệt đấy."_

_"Oy!"_ Kyou gọi mọi người vào bàn, nơi để một chiếc bánh sinh nhật to tướng với 18 chiếc nến đang cháy. _"Bữa tiệc giờ mới bắt đầu mà, mọi người ra đây hết để còn quẩy lên nào!"_  
Mọi người đứng quanh và hát bài "Chúc mừng sinh nhật". Kotomi áp mặt gần bánh và thổi từng nến.  
_"Nghĩ tới một điều ước đi, Kotomi-chan. Một điều ước thật đẹp vào."  
"Mình nghĩ không cần đâu. Bạn bè của mình ở đây hết, còn tốt đẹp hơn cả điều ước."_  
Kotomi trả lời Nagisa một cách chân thật rồi cúi xuống cầm chiếc hộp và lôi violin ra.  
_"Mình muốn tặng mọi người một bài để cảm ơn ngày hôm nay."_

_"E hèm, hôm nay là ngày sinh nhật cậu, vì vậy hãy để một người khác chơi hộ cậu."_ Okazaki lấy cây violin khỏi tay Kotomi và đưa nó cho Mikoto. _"Dến lúc cậu thể hiện rồi đấy."_

_"Hế ... Đã lâu rồi tớ không chơi nên không biết có ổn không."_ Mikoto bối rối nhìn cây violin.

_"Không sao, Misaka-san. Chị cứ chơi hết mình đi." _

Ngay lúc đấy Kuroko mỉm cười và nói.  
_"Em nghĩ chị sẵn sàng rồi đấy. Hãy làm mọi người ở đây vui vẻ đi, Onee-sama."_  
Nói dứt xong, Kuroko cầm chiếc váy trắng lên rồi áp tay lên người Mikoto. Trong chốc lát, bộ đồ áo xanh lẫn quần trắng biến mất và thay thế vào là bộ đầm trắng.  
Mikoto ngạc nhiên. Đó chính là bộ váy mà cô đã từng mặc trong lễ hội mùa hè 4 năm trước.

_"Em thật là cứng đầu đấy, Kuroko. May cho em hôm nay là ngày sinh của Kotomi-chan."_  
Cô cầm chiếc kẹp tóc hình hoa rồi cặp nó lên tóc mình. Thở một cách tĩnh tâm, Misaka đưa cây violin lên cằm và nhắm mắt.

_"Mikoto! Ganbatte!"_ Nagisa đứng lên rồi hô tên bạn mình và mọi người cũng đứng lên cổ vũ theo.  
_"ARIGATOU! CÁC BẠN THẬT TUYỆT VỜI!"_ Mikoto hét lên và bắt đầu chơi.

Tiếng đàn vô cùng ngọt ngào cất lên và lăn truyền khắp khu vườn. Đó quả là một thứ âm thanh dịu dàng và dễ chịu, có thể khiến bất cứ ai say đắm trong chốc lát. Mikoto cầm cây vĩ và lượt qua từng dây đàn, điều khiển từng nốt nhạc của đàn violin. Ai ai cũng cảm thấy thư thái trong ngày sinh nhật này. Trong khi đấy, Miyagi-san ngồi trên ghế, nhìn Kotomi vui chơi cùng bạn bè cô. Ông nhấm nháp cốc trà xanh của mình và mỉm cười khi thấy con gái của tiến sĩ Ichinose đang hạnh phúc.


	5. Chapter 5

**TRẬN BÓNG RỔ**

Lớp 3-B, nay là lớp học hiện tại của Misaka Mikoto và Furukawa Nagisa. Theo sự sắp đặt trước, 2 người bạn ngồi cạnh cửa sổ gần cuối lớp.

.

Sắp vào giờ học và Mikoto lôi cuốn sách vật lý lên bàn và nhìn lướt qua. Sao chương trình học ở đây nhẹ nhàng hơn thế, đoc tới đâu là hiểu tới đấy. Cảm thấy mình ăn gian về khoản kiến thức khi về đây.

Nagisa đang ngồi đằng trước, huýt sáo vui vẻ. Mikoto uống một ngụm nước cốt dừa yêu thích của mình rồi vỗ lên vai.

"_Hôm nay có gì vui vẻ thế?"_  
Nagisa ngửa đầu ra đằng sau nhìn, 2 cọng tóc ăng-ten thẳng tưng.

"_Chiều có trận bóng rổ 3vs3, CLB nhà mình với đội bóng rổ đấy."_  
Mikoto, lúc này đang uống ngụm thứ 2, phụt 1 tràng nước ra và ngạc nhiên. Mấy đứa trong lớp quay lại nhìn và xôn xao khiến cô quay mặt đi ra chỗ khác.

"_Sumimasen..."_

Mikoto quay lại thì thầm với Nagisa.  
_"Nghiêm túc đấy chứ?"_

_"Đó là sáng kiến của Sunohara-san vì bạn ấy muốn giúp tái lập CLB Kịch."_

Mikoto tựa cằm lên và suy nghĩ, một trận bóng rổ làm sao tái lập được một câu lạc bộ. Có đầy đủ thành viên rồi thì lẽ ra phải tìm cố vấn chứ. Cô quơ quơ bàn tay một cách lúng túng.  
_"Phải có cố vấn cho các hoạt động của câu lạc bộ chứ đâu phải một trận bóng rổ."_

"_Tại vì Sunohara-san nghĩ có thể thuyết phục được các bạn CLB Nhạc nhẹ nên … "_

Misaka đờ ra trước sáng kiến tuyệt vời của thằng bạn tóc vàng trong khi Nagisa lại lúng túng. Hiện giờ, CLB Kịch và CLB Nhạc nhẹ đang có một chút tranh chấp về việc sở hữu chung cố vấn, là Koumura-sensei. Theo thầy nói về vấn đề cố vấn, Nagisa nên đi gặp Nishine Rie để bàn bạc về chuyện đấy.  
_"Sao mà rắc rối thế!?" _  
Chuông vào lớp reo lên và Misaka gục đầu lên bàn học.

.

.

.

Giờ buổi trưa, căng-tin vô cùng đông và náo nhiệt. Tại đây luôn xuất hiện một hàng dài học sinh chờ lấy suất ăn của mình.

Sunohara Youhei một mình một bàn, đang quẩy thìa qua món ăn của mình thì Ruiko Saten ngồi vào đối diện.

"_Có chỗ chứ?"  
"Cứ ngồi đi, thằng Okazaki lại lang thang ở đâu rồi."_ Sunohara nhìn lên và chỉ vào chỗ ngồi. Saten lôi ra một hộp bento màu hồng và bên trong là sushi, mỳ xào, thịt mặn ngọt với một ít rau luộc.

Cô vừa mở hộp vừa nhìn vào suất ăn của Sunohara thì cậu ta che lại.

"_Anh khỏi che lại, cơm với tí thịt bò hầm?"_ Cô cười khúc khích.  
_"Biết rồi còn nhìn?" _Sunohara nói với giọng chán nản.

"_Sống ở kí túc xá nên không ai làm bento cho anh à?"_

Thấy vậy, Saten gắp 3 miếng sushi kèm theo nửa số rau xào vào bát cậu ta. Nhìn Sunohara ngơ nác, cô quay quay ngón trỏ xung quanh và cười.

_|"Cũng chả có gì đâu. Youhei, chả phải anh có một trận bóng rổ chiều nay còn gì."_

"_Ờm ..."_  
Hai người nhìn nhau một hồi rồi ăn tiếp. Thỉnh thoảng Saten ngước nhìn cậu ta.  
_"Em nhìn gì?"_  
_"Không có gì. Mà Mei-chan có vẻ yêu thích anh nhỉ."_

"_Ôi dào, dù nó là imouto nhưng mình lại cảm thấy khó chịu."_

Saten áp mặt gần hơn Sunohara với vẻ hứng thú.  
_"Anh em với nhau mà còn khó chịu cơ à. Nó còn đến đây thăm anh kìa."  
"Không hẳn, nó quá quan tâm tới mình nên khó chịu đấy chứ. Cơ mà anh cũng công nhận nó là một đứa em tuyệt vời."_  
Sunohara liếc nhìn Saten rồi đảo qua về phía hàng người dài lê thê.  
_"Hự!"_ Sunohara giật mình khi cảm thấy đôi vai của mình bỗng dưng trĩu nặng. Thấy Saten nhìn lên phía trên, cậu ta quay lại và phát hoảng khi trông thấy một thiếu nữ tóc nâu, 2 tay đè lên vài mình và đôi mắt đầy sát khí.

"_Ồ, đúng rồi. Mei-chan là một đứa em gái tuyệt vời và chắc nó sẽ vui nếu anh nó thắng trận bóng rổ hôm nay."_

.

Misaka ngồi xuống cùng bàn với họ và đặt suất ăn của mình lên.  
_"Ahahaha, thế mà ông không nói trước chứ."_  
Cô cười phá lên trong khi Sunohara đang xoa bên má bị véo đỏ. Misaka tựa cằm lên rồi gặp một miếng thịt và nhìn chằm chằm cậu ta.

"_Định thắng trận bóng rổi để CLB Nhạc nhẹ "cảm động" mà nhường lại cố vấn à? _  
Sunohara bối rối gãi đầu trước câu hỏi của Mikoto và giải thích theo kiểu mơ hồ.  
_"Đơn giản là nó nảy ra từ lời bói của Yukine-chan!"_  
_"Hả? Ý tưởng từ lời bói đoán …"_ Saten ngạc nhiên. _"Sao nghe giống như nó nhảy ra từ shounen manga thế?"_  
Sunohara ngơ ngác trước sự thờ ơ của 2 người con gái. Cậu ta thở sâu vào rồi hét lên.

"_Trời đất, sao cái shounen manga kia nghe như thằng Okazaki nói thế!? Cơ mà đây là cơ hội duy nhất để có CLB Kịch được chấp nhận."_  
Misaka vắt hai chân lên nhau và nghĩ.

"_Thắng thì không sao. Nếu thua thì một là Nagisa mất cơ hội tái lập CLB, hai là Mei-chan sẽ cực buồn vì người anh bất tài của mình."_ Mikoto làm một hớp trà xanh và lước nhìn Sunohara mặt đang bối rối. _"Ông chịu trách nhiệm chứ?"_

Cậu ta lấy lại bình tĩnh và cười lạnh lùng.

"_Chuyện, trận 3vs3 nên tôi đã lấy thằng Okazaki và nhỏ Kyou vào đội rồi. Chắc cũng ổn thôi."_

Không khác gì một ván bài mạo hiểm.  
_"Hy vọng anh biết mình đang làm gì đấy."_  
Saten thổi 1 làn gió nhẹ bay xung quanh đầu Sunohara.

.

.

.

Nhà thể chất đã đông người và tất cả đang trông chờ trận bóng rổ diễn ra. Lưới đã căng sẵn ra và chỉ còn chờ đội bóng rổ vào sân.

Trong lúc này CLB của Nagisa đang tập trung lại để chuẩn bị. Mọi người khởi động sẵn trước khi vào trận.

Kyou, Youhei và Tomoya đều mặc đồng phục thể dục cho tiện chơi trận đấu bóng rổ này.

"_Các em nhìn thấy rõ không."_ Mikoto vẫy về phía Kuroko và Saten đang đứng ở tầng trên.

"_Giờ thì chờ bọn họ tới thôi, cô gắng lên nhé ..."_ Misaka nhìn sang và ngạc nhiên trước phản ứng dữ dội của Kyou. _"Sao vậy?"_  
"Cái lũ bóng rổ kia!" Mắt Kyou sáng đỏ rực và giơ nắm đấm ra. "Dám nói xấu mình lẫn cả CLB."  
Misaka thì thầm với Ryou.

"_Chả là chị ý bị một thành viên bên đội Bóng rổ trêu."_

"_Thật xui xẻo khi em phải chơi cùng lũ thua cuộc này." _

Kyou nhắc lại câu nói ấy và trong cơn tức giận, cô nhìn Tomoya với ánh mắt hận thù. _"Tomoya, ném bóng vào măt đối thủ có phạm luật không?"_

Anh chàng tóc xanh dương chỉ biết gật đầu cho êm xuôi trước cô nàng tsundere. Sát khí bao phủ khắp người Kyou, ai cũng lo sợ cho tính mạng của mình.

"_Kyou-chan thật đáng sợ."_ Kotomi co rúm trước phản ứng của người chị Fujibayashi.

Tomoya đưa tay lên trán. Mày chọn nhầm người rồi, Sunohara! Kiểu này sẽ có án mạng mất!

Nagisa tiến gần cậu ta với vẻ lo âu.  
_"Okazakai-san, bạn cẩn thận nhé. Đứng để bị thương."  
"Nagisa, cậu đừng lo. Chỉ là một trận bóng giao hữu mà."_ Misaka đặt tay lên vai Nagisa bằng một sự tư tin.  
_"Thế ổn không đấy?"_

Touma gãi sau đầu và nhìn đội hình bên phe mình. Một người có vấn đề với tay phải, 1 cô gái chuyên đi ném sách và 1 đứa chỉ biết bóng đá từ trước tới nay.

.

Cả khu thể chất xôn xao lên và đội bóng rổ bắt đầu vào sân.

"_Sao đội bóng rổ lại đấu với CLB Kịch nhỉ."  
"Ai biết, nhưng nghe cũng thú vị đấy chứ."_

Mọi người bàn tán về trận đấu sắp tới.

Sunohara từ xa trông thấy Rie, Sugisaka và Harada, thành viên của CLB Nhạc xướng.

"_Okazaki, có vẻ bọn họ đã tới rồi đấy. Tí nữa là phải chơi cuồng nhiệt đấy."_

"_Ờ … Mà sao toàn lính mới tò toe thế này."_  
Cậu ta nhìn 3 người bên đội kia, trông có vẻ họ mới vào CLB. Nhưng họ đều mặc quần áo đúng chuẩn bóng rổ.

"_Cửa đâu mà mơ rằng các cậu thắng được dân chuyên nghiệp đi. Cứ đấu đi rồi hiệp sau tôi xem xét." _Gã đội trưởng nói với giọng bình thản.

"_Heh, để xem các chú tự tin đến bao giờ."_ Sunohara trả lời với giọng kiêu căng.

"_Tám chuyện thế là đủ rồi … 3 chọi 3 … 20 phút … và nghỉ 5 phút giữa giờ, các cậu rõ chưa."_ Ánh mắt đầy quyết tâm hướng vào Sunohara và Tomoya.

"_Nếu để lão Oogami biết được thì chả phải cả lũ gặp rắc rối à."_  
Gã đội trường nhìn Tomoya và cười.

"_Một trận đấu như vậy mà có cậu tham gia thì cũng đáng đấy chứ."_

.

Misaka nhìn ra sàn đấu. Tất cả người chơi đã vào sân và chuẩn bị cho tiếng còi mở đầu cho trận bóng rổ.

Nagisa đang bối rối.

"_Có chuyện gì à?"_  
_"Mình cảm thấy có một tí lỗi với Okazaki-san quá. Bạn ấy bị thương tay phải không nhấc lên được nên mới ra khỏi đội bóng rổ. Giờ lại thấy Okazaki-san chơi bóng rổ thế này..."_  
_"Hình như cậu lo hơi quá đà. Dù thế nào thì mọi người vẫn đang cố giúp cậu mà."_  
Mikoto cốc nhẹ lên đầu cô bạn thân của mình.  
"Itai yo!" Nagisa đưa tay lên đỉnh đầu rồi lại cười hồn nhiên.

"_Anh làm gì vậy?"_  
Touma quay lại nhìn thì thấy Misaka phóng tia điện ngay dưới chân. Cậu ta giật mình và lùi lại, kèm theo chấp tay lạy. Không may cho cậu ta khi đúng lúc đấy đang nhìn Kyou đứng ở sân. Đồng phục thể dục nữ của trường trông thật là quyến rũ.  
_"Con lạy bà, đừng có gây rắc rối chứ."_

"_B-baka."_ Misaka nhìn cậu ta với ánh mắt hình viên đạn.

Cơ mà cái bộ Kyou đang mặc … Nếu mình mặc nó lúc ngày hội Daihasei, liệu nó có đủ quyến rũ với anh ta không. Khoan đã, mình nghĩ cái gì vậy? Đầu Mikoto như thể muốn bốc khói và cô không nhận ra Touma đang đứng đấy và nhìn vào mặt đang đỏ ửng của cô.

"_Heh …. anh … nhìn … gì …. vậy … ba-baka!"_ Cô quay lại. Ôi trời ơi, mấy cái cảm xúc khó xử này lại ập đến rồi.  
_"Misaka-san, chị đỏ mặt à?"  
"Heh?" _  
Một cô bé tóc cột 2 bím tóc đứng đấy và nhìn Misaka trong tình trạng lúng túng. Cô bé mặc chiếc áo xanh và váy trăng trông rất dễ thương. Đó là Sunohara Mei, em gái của Sunohara Youhei.  
_"Betsuni."_ Misaka đưa tay ra đầu với vẻ bối rối.

"_Em là …"_  
_"Sunohara Mei desu, rất vui được biết chị. Và cảm ơn vì mọi người đã quan tâm tới anh trai em."_ Cô bé cúi đầu chào Ryou và Kotomi.

.

Đội trưởng đội bóng rổ ra hiệu bằng tiếng còi và trận đấu bắt đầu.

Tomoya cầm bóng đập và lướt qua người đang chắn mình rồi ném sang Sunohara.

"_Sunohara!"  
"Kyou!"_

Cô bé tóc tím nhảy lên và bóng lên cao, trúng rổ một cách chính xác. Đội bóng rổ đứng ngơ ngác trước tốc độ của 3 người họ. Tỉ số trên bảng là 3-0.  
Đúng như theo kế hoạch, Tomoya truyền cho Sunohara và tiếp theo để Kyou ném bóng.

Tiếng kít nền nhà và hò hét trên sân vang lên dữ dội và mọi người cổ vũ cho 2 bên đội.

"_6-0"_  
Cậu tóc đen áp sát Kyou hòng ngăn chặn đòn tấn công.  
_"Đã vậy, bắt chết cô ta."  
"Liều lĩnh thế. Đừng hòng … Sunohara!"_

"_Không nhanh thé đâu."_  
Sunohara cười thầm rồi lướt qua và ném bóng vào rổ.  
_"Vào này."_

Họ lại ghi thêm điểm. Tỉ số thay đổi liên tục.

"_12-6"_

"_15-8"_

"_Ném chuẩn thế. Ngày nào cũng tập ném sách vào người ta thì phải thế chứ."_  
Kyou nhìn về phía giọng và giơ nắm đấm, đe dọa Touma.

"_Hết trận, ông liệu hồn đấy."_

"_Erghh."_

.

.

.  
Trận đấu diễn ra sôi nổi và lúc này gã đội trường bàn chiến thuật với đội dự bị, là đội chuyên nghiệp.

"_Okazaki không thể đưa tay phải cao quá vai. Nhìn cách cậu ta chơi tay và nhận hộ trợ từ đồng đội là biết rồi."_

"_Kèm chặt Sunohara và Fuibayashi, đừng cho họ cơ hội di chuyển tự do với bóng."_  
Cậu ta nhìn 2 người trong đội mình rồi nói thêm.

"_Tôi không biết mục đích CLB Kịch tham gia trận này là gì, nhưng hiệp sau chúng ta sẽ cho họ biết thế nào đấu một cách nghiêm túc."_

.

"_KYOU-SAMA!"  
"KYOU-SENPAI, CỐ GẮNG LÊN!"  
" ..."_  
Đám con gái lớp dưới đứng trên tầng hò hét trong vui sướng và giơ khẩu hiệu với tấm ba-ren. Các thành viên CLB Kịch ngạc nhiên trước sự việc kì khôi này.

"_Gì thế này?"  
"Ahahaha, chả qua tôi hơi nổi tiếng với mấy em ở lớp dưới thôi."_

Tiếng còi vang lên và hiệp 1 kết thúc với 25-14.

"_Thay người."_  
Gã đội trưởng ra sân cùng 2 người khác.  
_"Hàng xịn ra sân rồi, trận đấu có vẻ nghiêm túc rồi đấy." _Sunohara nhìn họ, thở hổn hển, mồ hôi nhẽ nhai và không chỉ riêng cậu ta.

"_Này, không mệt đấy chứ."_  
_"Ờm, thế này là gì với tao chứ. Tao còn sung sức đấy."_ Cậu tóc vàng tuy lộ ra sự mệt mỏi nhưng vẫn tỏ ra khoái chí.

Nagisa nhìn đồng hồ với sự lo âu hiện trên khuôn mặt.

"_Vậy là còn 5 phút nữa. Okazaki-san, ganbatte."_

"_Onii-chan, cố lên nhé. Nhất định anh phải thắng"_ Mei hét lên trong vui sướng

Sunohara quay lại nhìn và giơ ngón cái ra với nụ cười.  
Bỗng một luồng gió nhỏ thổi qua và một tờ giấy nhỏ bay vào mặt.

"_Senpai, anh cố lên nhé."_

Sunohara nhìn nội dung trên tờ giấy và ngoái nhìn xem ai ném nó.

.  
Trong khi đó ở tầng trên, 2 cô gái nói chuyện.

"_Ế, cậu thích anh ta cơ à."_  
_"Không, tớ chỉ muốn khích lệ tinh thần anh ấy thôi."_

Cô gái tóc đen nói và nhìn về hướng sàn đấu, nơi hiệp 2 sắp diễn ra.

.

Tỉ số 25-14 và chỉ còn 5 phút là hết trận đấu.

Okazaki đứng đối đầu với cậu đội trường. Họ nhìn trừng mắt nhau rồi ném bóng qua nhau. Người chơi mang áo số 4 tung bóng và lao lên như sét. Tomoya đứng ngơ ngác trong nỗi lực chặn người.

"_Thôi chết."  
"Đừng hòng vượt qua."  
"Heh?"_  
Một mình gã vượt lên Sunohara và Kyou, ghi điểm một cách nhanh chóng.  
Thế trận thay đổi và đội bóng rổ bắt đầu giành từng điểm trên sân. Họ hoàn toàn áp đảo CLB Kịch và phối hợp rất tốt. Các học sinh trong phòng thể chất hò reo trước trận đấu tuyệt vời.  
_"Rút ngắn điểm nhanh thật."  
"Sao họ có thể đấu lại đuợc đội chính quy chứ."  
"Mày ơi, tao thấy trước kết quả rồi."_

"_Số 4, 6 và 7 chơi hay quá. Các anh cố gắng lên."_

Tỉ số lúc này là 25-20. Đội Kịch đã thấm mệt và không theo nổi nhịp độ của đội chính quy.  
Các cô gái của CLB bắt đầu lo lắng trước tình hình. Nagisa liên tục nhìn đồng hồ.

"_Trời đất ơi, sao lại thành thế này."_ Touma nhìn tỉ số và lo lắng. _"Hoàn toàn khác so với thằng Sunohara dự định. Cựu thành viên bóng đá đi đấu bóng rổ?"_  
Mei nhìn anh trai mình đang mệt và không chạy nổi, vô cùng lo lắng thì Misaka an ủi.  
_"Em không phải lo lắng, anh trai em vẫn thể hiện tốt mà,"  
"Em biết thế nhưng …."  
"Nagisa-chan, trận đấu còn mấy phút?"  
"Còn 1 phút 20 giây."_

"_Sắp bị san bằng rồi!"_

Và rồi, Số 4 ghi thêm 1 quả và tỉ số lên 25-26. Tình hình ngàn cân treo sợi tóc và nguy cơ Đội Kịch thua rất cao.  
_"Mọi người cố gắng lên!"_

.

Chỉ còn 20 giây là trận đấu kết thúc.  
Okazaki chạy nặng nề hơn, cố gắng tỉnh táo. Nhưng có vẻ cậu ta đã đến gần giới hạn rồi. Cậu ta suy nghĩ liên tục trong đầu.  
_"Nghĩ lại thì, sao mình lại cố gắng đến vậy nhỉ."_

Sunohara gặp khó khăn trong việc đưa bóng qua và rồi cậu ta quyết định ném bóng sang Tomoya.  
_"Tốt!"_  
Mình chả còn gì mà để mất cả. Đặt cược vào cú ném này thôi.

"_Đừng hòng!"_  
Gã đội trưởng nhảy ra chặn Okazaki khiến cậu ta mất đà và ngã dần dần. Thời gian dường như chậm lại trong mắt Okazaki.  
_"Bọn mình làm gì có cửa thắng."_  
Dòng suy nghĩ xen lấn cùng các kí ức mà cậu ta trải qua cùng bạn bè.

"_Họ luyện tập hằng ngày, chứ đâu có như mình. Bỏ phí suốt 2 năm trời."_  
Bóng dáng Nagisa hiện lên trong đầu. Cậu ta tiếp tục rơi, tay vẫn cầm bóng trong sự vô vọng.  
_"Kết quả quá rõ ràng. Cố gắng quá vô ích."_  
Đôi mắt vô hồn. Cậu ta nhìn thấy bản thân đang cãi với người cha.  
_"Lẽ ra mình không nên tham gia mới đúng."_

Tiếng ù vang lên trong đầu. Okazaki đang đứng cùng Nagisa đang cầm bóng và trời đang mưa.  
_"Chỉ khiến mình thêm chán nản thôi."  
"Bi kịch ..."_

Thế giới xung quanh Tomoya trở nên trắng đên và cậu ta muốn từ bỏ hết.  
_"OKAZAKI-SAN! NÉM ĐI!"_

"_THẰNG BAKA KIA, NÉM NGAY CÁI BÓNG CHẾT TIỆT KIA!"_  
Tiếng hét của Nagisa và Mikoto vang lên rồi cậu chợt bừng tỉnh  
_"Mình nghĩ gì thế này. Mình vẫn còn bạn bè xung quanh đấy chứ."_  
Cậu ta dùng hết sức lực còn lại ném bóng về phía rổ.  
_"BAKA CÁI QUÁI!"_

Giây phút quan trọng đã điểm. Đồng hồ dần tiến về 0 và bóng đang chạm thành lưới. Tung từ bên này sang bên kia …. Mọi người hò hét một cách cuồng nhiệt.

"_Mình có mục tiêu để phấn đấu."_

Nagisa nhìn theo chiếc bóng đang chạm dần lưới và chui xuống.

Cả phòng thể chất như thể muốn nổ tung khi các học sinh có mặt reo to. Tiếng vỗ tay vang khắp nơi.

Tấm bảng ghi tỉ số xuýt soát

"**26-25"**

Không ai tin điều gì vừa xảy ra. Một cú lội ngược dòng vô cùng ngoạn mục. Đội Kịch ngồi gục xuống và thở phào khi trận đấu kết thúc và giành chiến thắng trong phút chốc. Nagisa nhìn về phía Okazaki, lúc này đang thấm mệt. Cậu ta cười lại trước đôi mắt đang xúc động đang hướng về phía mình

"_Kết thúc rồi, Nagisa! Chúng ta chiến thắng rồi!"  
"Urhg!"  
"Sumimaseen!? Hình như tớ ôm cậu mạnh quá."_  
_"Không sao, miễn là mọi người vui vì ngày hôm nay."_  
Misaka lúng túng trước nụ cười hiền dịu của Nagisa. Trời đất hỡi, cậu lúc nào mỉm cười, dù đang buồn hay vui. Tớ phục cậu thật đấy.

CLB Nhạc xướng cũng chứng kiến chiến thắng vẻ vang của Đội kịch. Họ đứng đấy và thán phục  
_"T-Tuyệt thật."  
"Họ thắng thật sao."_

Trong khi Sugisaka và Harada đang mơ màng thì Rie nhìn ra phía cửa, chỉ tay.  
_"Rắc rối to rồi."_

"**HEYYY!"  
**Mọi người ngoái ra đằng sau thì một người to béo đang tiến tới.

"_Cái quái gì đây?!. Ai cho các cô cậu vào đây chơi mà không xin phép!"_

"_Bỏ mịa, lão Oogami. Chuồn thôi!"_  
Sunohara hoảng sợ rồi bỏ chạy cùng những người khác.

"_Nhãn quan tốt lắm. Cậu vẫn chơi được đấy chứ."_  
Tomoya nhìn lại vai phải và cười.  
_"Đừng đùa chứ."_

Thấy Okazaki bỏ chạy theo đám đông , Kuroko duỗi người ra và cầm tay Saten và Uiharu.

"_Hết cái để xem rồi. Chúng ta đi thôi."_  
Tomoyo và Yukine đứng đấy ngơ ngác nhìn họ tan biến. Ngay sau đấy cô gái tóc xám mở cửa sổ ra.

"_Sakagami-san, cậu làm gì vậy."_  
Cô ôm Yukine và cả 2 nhảy xuống.  
_"Chạy trốn còn gì. Lão Oogami ghê lắm."_  
_"Heeeh?!"_

Mọi người tháo chạy khỏi phòng thể chất và chạy tán loạn để tránh bị Oogami-sensei bắt và trừng phạt. Tiềng ròn rã khắp noi, ai cũng vui vẻ.

Trên đà chạy cùng mọi người, Sunohara hụt ngã do trúng phải cuốn sách do Kyou ném hụt Touma.  
_"Chết tiệt, cái quái ..."_  
Sunohara vùng dậy, bịt mũi thì Saten chạy tới và cậu lên.  
_"Nào, anh đứng dậy đi. Bị bắt là rắc rối đấy."_  
Cậu ta nhìn theo nụ cười thánh thiện của cô bé.

"_Sao vậy?"  
"À không, chạy thôi hahahahaha."_  
Hai người cầm tay nhau rồi chạy theo các bạn của Nagisa. Trong khi đấy thầy Oogami tụt lại đằng sau và có vẻ không thích thú khi một đống lá bay xung quanh ông ta.

.

.

.

Tối hôm đấy, Mikoto sang nhà Furukawa ăn tối cùng mọi người. Thật là đông vui.

Akio-san rót bia rồi uống cùng Tabikage-san và 2 người cụng chén.  
_"Kampai! Vì sức khỏe nào."_

Ông bố Misaka hô to và quay sang nhìn con gái mình.  
_"Heh … Đừng tưởng là hôm nay con sẽ uống bia với bố nhé."_ Misaka vẩy tay nhanh chóng để từ chối. Lần đầu tiên và cũng là lần cuối uống bia với bố mình, cô cảm thấy vô cùng khó chịu, cả bầu không khí lẫn thứ uống đắng này.  
_"Vậy Mei-chan về rồi à, Nagisa."_ Sanae-san vừa hỏi vừa đặt bát canh miso với món tempura lên bàn.

"_Em ý về lúc chiều rồi ạ."_

"_Mei-chan dễ thương nhỉ. Tớ muốn có một đứa em gái như thế quá. Chu đáo, dễ tính ..."_

Sunohara Mei? Một cô bé 14 tuổi mà chính chắn hơn và trái ngược so với thằng anh. 4 năm trước, mình cũng ngạc nhiên khi biết được mình đã trở thành chị của hàng ngàn em gái. Lúc đầu mình chối bỏ họ nhưng rồi mình cũng đành chấp nhận và coi họ là người thân.  
_"Ừm, Mei-chan bảo khi nào rảnh là em ý lại tới thăm."  
"Tiện thể là tới kiểm tra thằng anh tóc vàng à?"_  
2 người bạn thân cùng phá lên cười. Họ đang có những giây phút tuyệt vời.

"_Này, 2 đứa con gái của chúng ta vui vẻ với nhau sau 14 năm thế này, hehehe."  
"Quá vui chứ, Akio-chan."_

"_Tao không hề vui khi mày gọi tao như thế, xin lỗi đê."_  
Hai vị phụ huynh trừng mắt nhìn nhau một hồi rồi bật cười. Sanae-san ngồi cạnh với nụ cười tươi sáng.  
_"Hai anh lại thế rồi."_

Mikoto đứng hình khi thấy 2 ông bố cười lăn lộn.

"_Vậy mai chỉ còn vấn đề chia sẻ cố vấn nhỉ với CLB Nhạc xướng nhỉ?"_

Nagisa gật đầu và gắp một miếng thịt, ăn một cách ngấu nghiến. Misaka nằm ngửa ra sàn nhà. Liệu còn trở ngại nào trong việc tái lập CLB Kịch không đây.


	6. Chapter 6

**CLB KỊCH SẮP TÁI SINH**

Ngày hôm sau, Nagisa và các bạn tới phòng Nhạc xướng để quyết định tương lai của CLB Kịch  
"Chia sẻ cố vấn?"  
"Vâng. Thực ra ... chúng em có xem trận đấu hôm qua." Sugisaka nói với giọng do dự. "Và bọn em đã thống nhất chuyện này."  
"Chúng ta cùng đi hỏi Komura-sensei về việc làm cố vấn cho cả hai CLB nhé?"

Nghe xong câu của Nishina Rie, cả bọn vô cùng phấn khích trước tin vui.  
"Tuyệt thật đấy, Nagisa."  
"CLB Kịch đã quay trở lại."

Mọi người quyết định tới Phòng Hội học sinh để họ xem xét về việc chia sẻ cố ván giữa 2 CLB.  
Chủ Tịch đứng trước cửa và vô cùng hồi hộp. Sau khi bước vào căn phòng, liệu Hội học sinh có chấp nhận đề nghị của cô bé không.  
"Dù chuyện gì xảy ra nữa, cậu nện nhớ là luôn có bọn mình bên cạnh để giúp." Mikoto tự tin vỗ lên vai Nagisa. "Cậu nên tự tin lên, chả phải cậu có ước mơ với CLB sao?"  
"Vậy ... Anpan!" Nagisa lấy lại khí thế và bước vào Phòng Hội học sinh.  
Mọi người nhìn theo, hy vọng mọi chuyện sẽ tốt đẹp. Nhất định cậu sẽ đạt được mục đích của mình, Nagisa.

.

.

.

Một con sông trải dài và cắt ngang qua thành phố Hikarizaka. Nước trong sạch, cây cối mọc quanh bờ rìa và đây là một nơi mọi người hay tới để thư giãn. Một trạm nước được xây dưng ngay trên bờ để điều khiển lưu lượng nước ra vào đường ngầm thành phố.

.

Đầu giờ chiều và bờ sông đang trở nên náo nhiệt. Bốn người đang đứng xung quanh, trước mặt họ là mấy thùng và những chiếc lon rỗng.

Sau giờ học của ngày thứ 3, Kyou, Mikoto, Tomoyo và Saten ra đây chơi.

_"Kiểu giải trí mới à?"_  
Kyou hét vang lên, theo sau là cuốn từ điển dày bay theo đường cung và 6 chiếc lon đổ xuống.

_"Hay nhở, y hệt cái chiêu trong Wanted!"_  
Kyou thở hổn hển với vẻ mặt thích thú.

_"Giờ nhìn em đây."_

Saten bật cười rồi cầm một hòn đá nhỏ lên. Với năng lực của mình, cô tự xoay nó trên bàn tay và cuối cùng bật ra với vận tốc lớn, vòng lại như boomerang của thổ dân, đâm trúng mấy lon khác.

_"Esper có khác."_

Kyou ngồi nhìn. Cũng đã được một thời gian từ khi các bạn Misaka về thành phố này. Không ai thấy xa lạ nữa khi có sự hiện diện của siêu năng lực gia. Trong mắt mọi người, họ không khác gì học sinh chuyển trường từ AC.

_"Hội trưởng học sinh á?"  
"Ừm, em làm thế cũng vì có mục đích."_

_"Nếu như vậy mà giúp được cả Nagisa thì tốt quá."_ Misaka nằm lên cỏ và nhìn chiếc đồng xu bạc trong tay.

_"Chị nói y hệt như anh Okazaki-san vậy."_ Cô gái tóc xám mỉm cười, nhìn ra dòng sông. _"Mà một phần là em muốn bảo vệ hàng cây anh đào kia vì nó chứa đựng nhiều kỉ nhiệm với mình."_  
Hội trưởng à ... Cách đây mấy ngày, sau khi Đội Kịch thắng Đội bóng rổ, CLB Nhạc xướng cũng đồng ý chia sẻ cố vấn. Không may, Hội học sinh quả quyết không cho phép và từ chối đề nghị của Nagisa. Ngay sau đấy, cô bé lăn ra ốm và phải nghỉ mấy ngày dưỡng bệnh. Cơ hội tái lập CLB từng có trong tay giờ sắp tan thành mây khói.  
_"Thật là phiền phức." _Mikoto duỗi tay ra với vẻ mệt mỏi rồi chạy xuống sông. _"Chắc cũng phải xuống giải tỏa tí."_

Bầu không khí tĩnh lặng, chỉ nghe tiếng chim hót và tiếng sông rì rào. Mikoto đứng đấy và trước mặt là một hàng thùng với 10 chiếc lon.

_"Sakagami-san. Cậu ấy định làm gì thế?"_ Kyou thì thầm với Tomoyo.  
_"Cứ đợi xem."_  
Họ đứng trong im lặng, chờ đợi. Railgun tung đồng xu lên bằng ngón cái và từ từ rơi xuống. Một tiếng ồn bùng lên và đồng xu bị đẩy đi với vận tốc kinh hoàng.  
_"Hả?" _Kyou không hiểu chuyện gì đang diễn ra thì thấy một tia điện cực mạnh phát ra từ tay Misaka, đồng phục phớp phới trước xung chấn. Đồng xu xuyên qua và đánh bay tất cả lon, thùng gỗ bị xẻ đôi tan tành. Nước sông bị rễ đôi và bắn tung tóe, chim chóc bay tán loạn và sau 300 mét, đồng xu mới dừng lại Có vẻ Misaka đã tụ lại toàn bộ dòng điện thành 1 tia nhỏ hơn để nó bay xa hơn 50m. Đáng ngạc nhiên là đồng xu ko tan biến mà chỉ để lại một lỗ nhỏ ở giữa.  
Kyou đứng đờ cười một cách lúng túng  
_"Quần đùi dưới váy á? Cái này mới đấy."_

_"Heh?"_ Misaka đỏ mặt, luống cuống che váy lại và cố xoay chuyển chủ đề. _"Saten-san đi đâu rồi nhỉ, nhỏ vừa đứng đây còn gì."_

_"Cậu ấy vừa mới đi. Hình như cùng hướng với Sunohara-san. Anh ta đi qua và bỏ đi sau khi trông thấy chị bắn tia điện." _  
Misaka nhìn theo hướng Tomoyo chỉ với vẻ thắc mắc và xem đồng hồ. Mình cũng ở đây lâu phết đấy.  
_"Tớ về trước nhé."_

Sau khi Mikoto về, hai người ở lại nhìn nhau không biết làm gì.  
_"Vào thành phố chơi không?"  
"Không, em có việc riêng rồi."_  
Nói xong, Tomoyo canh một chiếc lon và đá ra xa.

.

.

.

Youhei và Saten đi dọc bờ sông và nói chuyện tầm phào.

_"Sao chán thế nhỉ."  
"Thằng Okazaki bị đình chỉ học sau khi nhận tội hộ Tomoyo. Thôi thì đi cùng em cho đỡ chán đây."_

Sunohara thở dài trong chán nản, tay đút túi. Cuối cùng cậu ta lôi máy nghe nhạc ra và đeo tai nghe lên. Cậu ta lắc lư theo điệu nhạc khiến Saten tò mò rồi lấy 1 bên tai nghe áp vào.

_"Ca sĩ nào vậy?"_  
"_Tình yêu búa gỗ của Yoshino Yusuke, thấy thế nào?"_  
Saten nhún vài và lôi máy nghe của mình, quay quay ngón cái về phía cậu ta.  
_"Đến lượt anh nghe giọng ca của Hitotsui Hajime."_

_"Khó nói thật, chả biết ai hơn ai nữa."_  
Sunohara bối rối khi nghe giọng của 2 danh ca và đưa 1 bên tai nghe cho Saten.

_"Nếu Ruiko-san không ngại thì cả 2 nghe cùng tai nghe nhé."_  
"_Đành vậy, nghe bài của Hitotsui-san mãi cũng chán, có khi em nên thay đổi không khí ... Mà anh có vẻ vui tính nhỉ?"_ Saten vén tóc lên và cười.

Sunohara nói một cách tự tin.  
_"Con gái nào anh gặp cũng nói như thế với anh."_

Saten ngước nhìn, cười thầm. Anh ta có vẻ tốt bụng chứ, đâu có như mấy lời đồn kiểu học sinh cá biệt. Chắc bị hiểu lầm.

Trong khi đang suy nghĩ thì chiếc bùa may mắn cô cầm trong tay rơi xuống đất.

_"Heh?"_

Saten cúi xuống định nhặt thì vô tìm chạm phải tay Sunohara cũng định nhặt hộ. Hai người cứ nhìn nhau một hồi trong im lặng.  
_"Etou ..."_ Cô nói với giọng run run khiến Sunohara tò mò.

_"Oy, Saten-san và Sunohara-san! Hai cậu làm gì ở đây thế?"_  
Giọng Misaka-san! Chị đến thật đúng lúc.

_"Ehehehe ... Misaka-san, mặt em có đỏ không."_ Saten áp mặt gần Misaka, thì thầm.  
_"Có ... đấy ... Có chuyện gì à?"  
"Em giải thích sau, chị đừng hỏi thêm."_  
Saten huýt sáo một cách ngây thơ trong khi Mikoto bối rối không biết chuyện gì đang xảy ra.  
_"Sunohara, cậu đi thăm Nagisa cùng bọn tôi không?"_  
_"Không. Tao định rủ thêm thằng Touma đến nhà thằng kia chơi thôi. Chán vãi ra."_  
Cậu ta phẩy tay ra rồi bỏ đi.

.

.

.

Đã 3 ngày rồi, Furukawa Nagisa phải ở nhà để nghỉ ngơi vì bệnh. Trong khi đang nghỉ ngơi thì Kuroko đến thăm cô.

Mặc dù đang ốm, Nagisa vẫn cười hôn nhiên.

_"Em thấy lúc nào chị cũng cố gắng nở nụ cười dù là hoàn cảnh nào đấy."  
"Ừm, vì chị nghĩ nụ cười sẽ tiếp thêm nghị lực cho bản thân và giúp mình đi thêm một bước nữa."_

Kuroko gục đầu xuống bàn và nhìn Nagisa. Mình không tin nổi đằng sau nụ cười đấy là một thân thể yếu đuối. Con người ta có ý chí kiên cường có khác, một phần giống Onee-sama nhà mình.

_"Chị ốm mấy ngày thế này mà chỉ sợ các bạn ở CLB ý lo lắng cho mình rồi mất tập trung trong lớp và suy nghĩ nhiều."_ Nagisa vừa thì thầm vừa vén chăn lên cao hơn, che khuôn mặt lo âu.

_"Chị nói gì vậy?" _Kuroko xoay đi xoay lại 2 bím tóc quanh đầu "_Dù thế nào mọi người vẫn nghĩ tới và muốn chị khỏi bệnh nhanh. Với những người bạn thân, dù có muốn họ quên, không lo lắng thì e rằng hơi bị khó đấy."_  
_"Nhưng mà ..."_  
_"Đặc biệt là anh chàng Tomoya của chị đấy."_ Cô che miệng và cười khúc khích. _"Cậu ta vì CLB Kịch mà giúp Sakagami-san trở thành Hội trưởng học sinh. Chả phải tuyệt vời sao?"_

Nagisa nằm trong chăn và suy nghĩ. Từ khi quen với Okazaki Tomoya, cậu ta đã giúp đỡ bao nhiều lần mà mình chưa có dịp trả ơn. Mình cảm thấy có lỗi với cậu ấy.  
Thấy cô bé đang buồn rầu, Kuroko ngồi xuống đất và an ủi.  
_"Tình bạn là tình bạn, mọi người đang cố gắng giúp chị. Cho nên chị nên làm quen với tình bạn đầm ấm này, còn hơn là chìm đắm trong cô đơn và yêu đuối như trước đây."_  
_"Shirai-san ... Arigatou." _Khuôn mặt bừng đỏ trước những lời khuyên của Kuroko.

_"Furukawa-san?" _

Trong khi họ nói chuyện, có tiếng bước chân đi chầm chậm lên cầu thang.  
Kuroko đứng lên và quay lại nháy mắt với Nagisa.  
_"Chị nghĩ đó là ai? Người này không có "từ bỏ bạn bè" trong từ điển của mình."_  
Vừa nói dứt xong, cô bé biến mất trong không khí ngay.

_"Nagisa-chan, tớ vào được không?" _

_"Hai, bạn vào đi."_

Ngay sau đấy là một màn chào hỏi kì quặc nhất mà Saten từng thấy.  
_"Gekota!"  
"Dango!"_  
Mikoto và Nagisa giơ cao huy hiệu và hét tên 2 món yêu thích của mình và cười phá lên.

.

.

.

_"Oầy, mày nhìn thấy không?"  
"Làm như tao mù à. Nhìn rõ ràng thế kia còn gì."_

Sunohara và Kamijou đang chen nhau nhìn qua cửa sổ nhà Okazaki, nơi đang diễn ra một sự việc kì khôi.

Trước đấy họ nhìn thấy một đám đông đứng tụ tập trước cửa nhà và khổ chủ đang ngạc nhiên.

Họ nhìn qua cửa sổ và chứng kiến cảnh Tomoya phải đối diện với đống bento mà chị em Fujibayashi, Kotomi và Tomoyo mang tới.

_"Công nhận ông này có số đào hoa phết, có Nagisa rồi mà còn chơi thêm mấy đứa."  
"Hả, hóa ra thằng Okazaki thích Nagisa thật à."_  
Kamijou ngạc nhiên và nhìn qua cửa sổ. Các cô gái đang mời gọi Tomoya ăn món họ mang tới và cậu ta vô cùng bối rối.

_"Ờm, tao cũng không chắc. Cái hôm Mei-chan tới chơi, thằng này chơi tao cực thâm, rốt cuộc Nagisa hiểu lầm và lên tiếng để bảo vệ cậu ta khỏi mình. Tao ngửi thấy mùi tình cảm giữa 2 đứa, dễ lắm."_  
Kamijou bỗng bật cười, chảy cả nước mắt.  
_"Gì thế mày. Lộ là cả 2 thằng tiêu đời đấy."  
"Khà khà khá, tao nhớ lúc đấy. Mày hét lên rồi bỏ chạy như con gái."_

_"Mày thích ăn đấm không?"_

Hai người trừng mắt nhìn nhau thì bóng dáng ai đó xuất hiện đằng sau.

_"Xin lỗi, các anh làm gì ở đây thế này?"_

_"Á Á Á Á, tha cho bọn anh ... tha cho bọn anh!"_

_"Heh?"_  
Kazari Uiharu đang đứng đấy và ngạc nhiên khi họ hét lên rồi bịt miệng nhau. Touma ngó qua cửa sổ, những người bên trong chưa phát hiện ra họ.  
_"Kazari-san, em làm gì ở đây thế."_

Cô bé đưa tay ra sau đầu rồi giơ chiếc máy kì lạ ra.  
_"Đó là gì thế."_  
_"Ờm, em đang thử nghiệm cái máy của CLB Tin học."_  
Sunohara đập tay lên trán và luống cuống hỏi.  
_"Thế quái nào mà nó đưa em tới đây được?"_  
_"Máy này của CLB Tin học em tham gia mà. Nơi nào đông người một cách bất thường thì nó hiện tín hiệu để đi theo."_ Uiharu bối rối rồi tò mò nhìn qua cửa sổ. _"Xem nào."_

.

Không khí bên trong phòng có vẻ nặng nề. Okazaki hoảng sợ không biết làm gì và thức ăn đã bày sẵn la liệt ra bàn. Các cô gái ăn mặc chỉnh ta như thể đang dự tiệc.  
_"Tôi không thể ăn hết chỗ..."_ Cậu ta cố gắng từ chối lịch sự nhưng không thành.  
_"Ryou và tôi đã thức từ lúc 5 giờ sáng để làm đấy. Ông có ăn không?!"_

_"Em có trách nhiệm vì khiến Okazaki bị liên lụy mà bị đình chỉ học. Vì thế em sẽ chăm sóc anh ấy."_  
Kyou và Tomoyo bắt đầu nhìn hầm hực và tranh cãi về trách nhiệm và mối quan hệ.  
_"Nè, hai người bình tĩnh được không."_ Tomoya nói với giọng run run và cố ngăn họ thì 2 người kia quay lại nhìn cậu ta với ánh mắt hận thù.  
Cuối cùng Okazaki nhìn sang chỗ Ryou ngồi và cầu cứu. Không như mình dự đoán, Ryou cũng mời cậu ta ăn.  
_"Mình cũng muốn ..."  
"Hả?"_  
_"...cậu ăn món mình nấu."_ Ryou trả lời với sự quyết chí hiện rõ trên mặt cô ấy.  
Ngay lúc này, cậu hy vọng rằng Kotomi sắn sàng giúp mình.

_"Tomoya-kun."_ cô gái thiên tài nhìn Okazaki với ánh mắt vui vẻ.  
Có cứu viện rồi, mình được cứu rồi. Cậu ta thở phào thì Kotomi nhắm mắt cười một cách tươi tắn.  
_"Mình đã cất công chuẩn bị những món này từ tối hôm qua đấy."_

Tomoya thay đổi sắc mặt. Thế là xong, mình hết cách rồi. Họ đang nhìn mình như thể đang muốn xơi tái mình. Mình không biết chuyện gì xảy ra nếu không ăn hết đống này.  
Thế giới xung quanh anh ta trở nên trắng đen như những thước phim cổ.  
_"Hình như kiếp trước mình có tội tình gì thì phải." _

Cậu ta hoàn toàn rơi vào trạng thái hoảng loạn, tim đập mạnh, mồ hồi ra liên tục.

.

3 người ở ngoài đã chứng kiến hết và cảm thấy tội lỗi cho Okazaki.

"_Mô phật, hình như chúng ta vừa thấy những gì không đáng thấy thì phải."  
"Lượn thôi mày. Chúng ta không thể làm gì được, toàn hàng khủng bên trong, chạy vào giúp cũng bằng không."_

Youhei và Touma rón rén ra khỏi khu vực và làm như chưa từng thấy gì cả.

Uiharu nhìn họ bỏ đi và tiếp tục nhìn vào bên trong nhà.

Cuối cùng Tomoya phải ăn hết tất cả và sáng hôm sau cậu ta đến trường với tâm trạng chán nản.

.

.

.

Ngày qua ngày khác, sức khỏe Nagisa được phục hồi và cô bé đi học trở lại vào thứ 5 tuần đấy.  
Nagisa ăn xong miếng bánh mỳ yakisoba rồi cầm cặp sách lên, không quên chào ba mẹ.

_"Con đi học đây."  
"Ờ, con gái yêu của ta. Các bạn Misaka vừa đi qua đấy, con nên đuổi theo họ."  
"Vâng ạ."_  
Akio-san mỉm cười và nhìn theo con gái bé bỏng của mình.  
_"Tuổi trẻ bây giờ hăng hái nhỉ, Sanae-san?"  
"Anh nói đúng đấy."_

Nagisa chạy hết tốc lực, 2 cọng tóc lắc lư trông thật dễ thương, mem theo con dốc hoa anh đào cho đến khi gặp các bạn của mình.

_"Mikoto!"_  
Misaka quay lại theo giọng nói, thấy Nagisa chạy theo họ.

_"Nagisa, cậu khỏe lại rồi à?" _Hai người bạn thân chạy vào nhay và ôm một cách thân thiết. _"Cứ tưởng cậu hôm nay không đi học nên bọn tớ đi mà không chờ cậu."_  
_"Ừm, không sao cả. Mình thích cái cảnh chạy theo các bạn và gọi tên họ."_ Nagisa nở một nụ cười hồn nhiên. Một bàn tay nặng trịch trên đỉnh đầu, cô quay lại thì thấy Tomoya. Cậu ta lúng túng, gãi bên má rồi nói.

_"Ờm, mừng cậu đi học trở lại"_

Hai người nhìn nhau một hồi rồi cười.

_"Etou ... Đông đủ thế này thì chắc không sao nhỉ." _Kuroko đưa tay ra sau gáy rồi thưa với Mikoto. _"Onee-sama?"_

_"Thật là ... Em định làm thật à?"  
"Ôi dào, chị bớt cằn nhằn đi."_  
Bốn người họ đứng thành vòng tròn và đếm ngược.

_"1...2...3...4...5..."_

Một người khác chạy tới, thở hồng hộc.

_"Đợi tao với!"  
"Bái bài."_ Tomoya cười khểnh, ra hiệu kiểu chào quân đội và biến mất luôn.

_"Chết tiệt!"_  
Cậu tóc vàng ngồi gục trên dốc, không tin nổi thằng bạn lờ mình đi như thế. Đành vậy, chắc mình phải tự đi lên con đường này. Cậu ta lẩm bẩm rồi từng bước lên dốc.

_"Anh cần quá giang không?"_ Một giọng nói phấn khích vang lên đằng sau Sunohara.

.

.

.

Tiết học buổi sáng kết thúc và mọi người gặp nhau trong phòng CLB. Chị em Fujibayashi và Kotomi xúm lại gần Nagisa hỏi han.  
_"Nagisa! Chào mừng quay trở lại!"  
"Đã lâu không gặp."  
"Thật mừng vì bạn đã khỏe lại."_

_"Ừm, mình vui vì được gặp lại các bạn. Thật sự xin lỗi vì làm các bạn lo lắng."_  
Nagisa đi tới chỗ Okazaki đang đứng và cúi đầu lễ phép, khiến cậu ta ngạc nhiên.  
_"Nagisa?" _Hành động của Nagisa khiến Misaka không hài lòng. "_Sau khi tớ nói chuyện này ra thì có lẽ cậu càng muồn xin lỗi cậu ta nhỉ."_  
_"Tên ngốc này quá tốt bụng với cậu đến nỗi ... làm mọi cách để tăng uy tín của Sakagami-san và giúp CLB Kịch với tư cách hội trưởng sau này. Cậu ta hăng hái đến nỗi nhận tội thay cho người khác."_

_"Đừng có gọi tôi là thằng ngốc chứ."_ Tomoya ôm trán trong sự thất vọng.  
Nagisa ngạc nhiên rồi quay lại nhìn Okazaki.

_"Okazaki-san. Chỉ vì mình mà bạn vướng phải bao nhiêu rắc rối, mình thật sự không biết nên tạ tội thế nào."_

_"Đừng hiểu lầm. Đây không phải vì lợi ích riêng của cậu mà còn vì CLB Kịch." _

Mặt Misaka dài ra, không tin nổi cô bạn thân của mình luôn sẵn sàng xin lỗi mọi người.  
_"Tớ chịu rồi đấy."_

_"Thế mới là Nagisa-chan nhà ta chứ."  
"Có lẽ cậu đúng đấy, Kotomi-chan."_

_"Ờ, hình như bọn mình chưa ăn thì phải. Xuống căng-tin không?"_  
_"Không xuống ăn thì làm gì." _Tomoya bật cười trước câu hỏi ngớ ngẩn của nhỏ.  
_"Cười cái gì, ông muốn ăn đấm à."_  
_"Trời đất quỷ thần, đừng gây gổ nữa."  
"Mikoto-chan, cậu muốn tớ bói bài cho không?"_  
_"Hả?"  
"Dango dango dango dango ..."  
"Nagisa, cậu đừng hát vào lúc này."_

_"Tại sao chứ, bài hay mà."  
"Kotomi-chan, cất mau cái cây violon ngay."_

_"..."_  
Tiếng nói của họ dần dần lặng đi và căn phòng CLB trở nên vắng vẻ và tĩnh lặng.

_"Không có ai trong này à?"  
"Kệ, cứ vào đi."_  
Sau khi mọi người rủ nhau đi ăn trưa, Sunohara với Kamijou mới vào phòng. Họ mang theo 2 cơm hộp và bày ra trên bàn của CLB.

_"Sướng vãi ra, tao được Saten làm cơm hộp này."_

_"Làm như chỉ mỗi mình mày à. Mikoto cũng làm cho tao nhưng hình như nhỏ vẫn lạnh lùng với mình."_

_~Đồ ngốc. Anh cầm đi mà ăn, đừng tưởng bở nhé!~_

Touma nhìn hộp cơm của mình và cười.

Sunohara vừa ăn vừa nhìn ra sân tennis ở phía sau.

_"Chắc chiều ra xem nhỏ Tomoyo chơi trận tennis xem sao. Có khi Nagisa-chan sẽ cực vui nếu sau trận này, Tomoyo trúng cử hội trưởng đấy."_

.

.

.

Sân bóng tennis trở nên nhộn nhịp khi các học sinh tới xem trận đấu giữa nữ ứng cử viên hội trường và đội trưởng clb tennis. Không khí vô cùng náo nhiệt ngay cả khi các đấu thủ chưa vào sân.

_"Sakagami-san, trông em có vẻ không lo lắng mấy nhỉ."  
"Trông vậy thôi chứ, thực ra em vẫn run run đấy."_  
Tomoyo nhìn vào sân bóng, thoáng thấy sự lo lắng trên mặt. Misaka ngồi gần lại và vỗ sau lưng cô ấy.  
_"Hội trưởng học sinh, chị có mục tiêu ngay trước mặt. Vì vậy chị hay cố gắng vì mọi người."_ Railgun nháy mắt với nữ hội trưởng tương lai. Sắc mặt lo âu tan biến từ lúc nào.

Sakagami nhìn đồng hồ thì đúng lúc đấy Hiroi Yuto, đội trưởng đội tennis bước vào sân, báo hiệu cho một trận tennis cực kì sôi động.  
_"Đã đến lúc rồi." _

_"Chúc cậu may mắn."_ Kuroko giơ tay với kí hiệu V, tiếp thêm nghị lực chiến thắng cho Sakagami.

Hai đấu thủ bắt tay nhau và tặng nhau những ánh mắt quả quyết.  
_"Trận đấu chỉ có 1 hiệp. Nếu anh thắng, em sẽ phải tham gia đội tennis."_

_"Em hiểu rồi. Thi đấu hết mình nhé."_

Tiếng còi nổi lên và trận đấu chính thức bắt đầu.

Đám đông hò hét và cổ vũ một cách cuồng nhiệt khi được chứng kiến những đường bóng vô cùng ấn tượng. Họ không tin một cô gái có thể chơi ngang ngửa với cậu Yuto-san của CLB Tennis đến thế. Đúng là "kẻ tám lạng, người nửa cân".

.  
Cách đấy mấy ngày, cả trường xôn xao khi Sakagami Tomoyo tham gia chơi bóng chày, rugby, điền kinh, môn judo, bơi lội, thể thao nghệ thuật, kendo và nhận được bao nhiêu cảm tình từ các học sinh. Cuối cùng các tin đồn xấu về cô dần dần biến mất. Quả nhiên đó là một nữ sinh văn võ song toàn.

.

Trận đấu diễn ra kịch liệt hơn và tỉ số liên tục suýt soát, bất phân thắng bại. Trọng tài ra hiệu kết thúc trận đấu giữa hiệp và các đấu thủ về chỗ ngồi để nghỉ trong 5 phút.

Mikoto nhìn ra đằng trước, nơi mà Tomoyo, Nagisa và Tomoya nói chuyện vô cùng vui vẻ.  
_"Đúng là Furukawa-san biết cách làm bạn với bất cứ ai thật. Rất giống ai đó đấy."  
"Ừm, có lẽ là vậy. Chị cũng không ngờ Nagisa có thể nghiêm túc về CLB và bè bạn."_  
Mikoto giang tay ra lên thành ghế đá và ngước nhìn sân bóng.  
Cả sân bóng chìm trong sự hân hoan khi trận đấu lại tiếp tục. Các đấu thủ đang mang lại những giây phút tuyệt vời. Thế nhưng, trong các học sinh có mặt tại đây lại có 2 người đang u buồn.

Không khí càng náo nhiệt bấy nhiêu, chị em sinh đôi Fujibayashi càng buồn sầu từng đấy. Họ nhìn về phía Nagisa ngồi cùng Tomoya, lúc này đang cổ vũ cho Sakagami. Kyou cảm thấy đang mất dần thứ gì đó.  
Cô định chạy ra thì bị Ryou kéo lại. Người chị ngạc nhiên trước cú gật đầu của em mình.

Cách đấy không xa, Mikoto quyết định ra chỗ máy bán nước.

_"Có ai uống gì không?"  
"Onee-sama, dù chị có đi mua nước thì em xin chị ... Chị đừng đá bất cứ máy nào."_

Kuroko cười khúc khích và ăn một cú vào đâu.  
_"Etou ... Ai uống gì không?"_

_"Bất cứ gì cũng được, Misaka-san."_ Uihara trả lời mà không quay mặt khỏi màn hình laptop và tiết tục gõ vào bàn phím.

_"Lấy 1 lon caffe đen cho anh nhé." _

Mikoto liếc sang về phía Kamijou Touma đang ngồi. Cậu ta vừa ngáp vừa quan sát trận đấu.  
TÊN BAKA NÀY! Anh ta trả lời mà không thèm quay mặt lại nhìn mình nữa chứ. Đã vậy mình sẽ mua caffe trắng cho biết mặt.

Mikoto cười một cách gian xảo, định bước đi thì nghe thấy giọng Okazaki vang lên.

_"NAGISA!"_

_"Bạn có bị sao không?"_

Cô bàng hoàng quay lại nhìn thì thấy đám đông đang tụ tập gần chỗ Nagisa ngồi.

Đừng có đùa chứ, chả lẽ cậu ấy lại lăn quay ra ốm sao? Hay có chuyện gì?

Mọi người chạy tới thì thấy Nagisa đang ngồi dưới đất với bắp chân bị sưng do cú đánh trượt của đấu thủ Yuto.

_"Sakagami-san giành điểm pha bóng này phải không?"_  
Dù đang bị thương, Nagisa cố tỏ ra lạc quan trước mặt mọi người.

Đấu thủ Yuto lo lắng chạy tới và đưa tay ra để giúp Nagisa đứng lên.  
_"Bị bầm rồi. Bạn nên đến phòng y tế ngay."_  
Đột nhiên Tomoya đưa tay ra cản, khiến cậu ta bất ngờ.  
_"Okazaki-san?"_  
Không chỉ riêng Nagisa mà phản ứng của Okazaki khiến chị em sinh đôi và Tomoyo ngạc nhiên.

Câu ta do dự một hồi rồi cho tay Nagisa qua vai mình rồi bước đi.

_"Chúng ta lên phòng y tế nào."_

_"V-Vâng."_

Hai người từ từ di chuyển tới hướng phòng y tế ở khuôn viên trường cho đến khi mọi người không thấy họ nữa. Lúc này, Misaka Mikoto thở phào và quay lại nhìn  
_"Mọi chuyện đã ổn rồi. Cứ khóc đi cho thoải mái. Các cậu đã chứng kiến cảm xúc của Tomoya nằm ở đâu rồi."_  
Họ khóc nức nở và những giọt nước mắt lắn trên má. Kyou và Ryou vô cùng ngạc nhiên rồi lau nước mắt đi. Họ không ngờ, dù Mikoto biết về chuyện 2 chị em cùng thích Tomoya nhưng cậu ấy không nói gì cho đến giờ phút này.  
_"Arigatou."_

_"Không có gì ... Dù sao hôm nay là một ngày tuyệt vời với mọi người."_  
Mikoto mỉm cười và nhìn lên bảng tỉ số.

**"6-5"**

Dù gì tỉ số này không hẳn là những gì chúng ta đạt được hôm nay.

.

Vài ngày sau, Nhà trường công bố kết quả của cuộc bầu cử Hội trưởng hội học sinh mới. Sakagami Tomoyo thắng với số phiếu vô cùng áp đảo. Mọi người trong CLB Kịch vô cùng phấn khởi và đến chúc mừng cô vì chiến thắng vẻ vang này. Một mũi tên trúng 2 đích: Tái lập lại CLB Kịch và bảo vệ hàng cây anh đào.


	7. Chapter 7

**CÂU CHUYỆN QUÁ KHỨ**

Những ngày đầu tiên, Sakagami Tomoyo vô cùng bận rộn từ khi lên chức hội trưởng. Hàng loạt chính sách sửa đổi trong nội bộ Hội học sinh được đề ra, bên cạnh đó cô cũng không quên nghĩa vụ bảo vệ hàng cây anh đào mà cô từng nhắc tới. Trong khi đó, CLB Kịch của Nagisa cũng bận rộn không kém khi Lễ hội trường đang gần kề.

Ngày qua ngày họ luyện tập cùng CLB của Nishine Rie và còn 4 ngày trước khi Lễ hội bắt đầu. Những ngày sắp tới sẽ thử thách tình bạn của họ.

.

Ánh hoàng hôn chiếu lên hàng cây anh đào trên con đường dốc. Mikoto và Nagisa đang bước đi trên con đường về nhà.

_"Bạn thấy ngôi trường này thế nào?"_

_"Mặc dù tớ ở đây được mới một thời gian ngắn thôi ..."_ Mikoto đáp lại câu hỏi đột ngột của Nagisa. "... nhưng tớ thật sự vui khi được học cùng cậu đấy, Nagisa."  
"_Tuy nhiên, có một điều khiến tớ thắc mắc."_

_"Chuyện gì vậy?"_  
Mikoto quay lại và nhìn vào mắt Nagisa, nói một cách chậm rãi.

_"Lễ hội sắp tới rồi, vậy mà bây giờ cậu mới luyện tập là sao?! Nước đến chân mới nhảy."_

_"Mình muốn CLB được chính thức công nhận bởi Hội học sinh thì mình mới dám tập nghiêm túc."_ Nagisa nói một cách hồn nhiên.

Mikoto đập lên trán trước sự ngây thơ của bạn mình. Mình thật sự không tin nổi Nagisa có thể do dự về chuyện vở kịch như thế. Cô bình tĩnh lại và thở dài.  
_"Đúng là trẻ con. Cậu đừng làm mọi người lo lắng thế chứ, đặc biệt là Okazaki-san." _Mikoto nói với giọng quả quyết và vỗ lên bờ vai Nagisa. _"Nhưng cậu là một người thực sự đặc biệt đấy. Mọi người và ngay cả CLB Hợp xướng cũng sẵn sàng giúp để cậu có thể thực hiện ước mơ bấy lâu nay của cậu."_  
_"Vâng, mình thực sự cảm ơn các bạn ấy nhưng mà ..."  
"Nếu cậu muốn nói xin lỗi thì quên chuyện đấy đi. Bọn tớ tình nguyện hết nên cậu sẽ không có cơ hội để cảm thấy tội lỗi vì được mọi người giúp đỡ."_

_"Arigatou."_  
Tuy biết Nagisa một thời gian nhưng Mikoto vẫn ngạc nhiên trước phản ứng của bạn. _"Biết ngay là cậu sẽ nói thế. Cậu chả thay đổi mấy từ khi chúng ta gặp nhau."_  
Với tâm trạng vui vẻ, cô với Nagisa tiếp tục đi.

.

Vừa đi xuống cuối dốc thì hai người nghe thấy những tiếng chân vội vã và dồn đập. Quay lại thì thấy Tomoya, Youhei và Touma đang chạy và người đuổi theo họ là Kyou đang nổi cơn tam bành.

_"Ba ông kia có đứng lại ngay không!"_ Kyou vừa hết vừa ném các cuốn sách cũ về phía họ. Có vẻ tay ném rất tồi khi từng cuốn sách phi qua mà không hề trúng đứa nào cả.

_"Mấy vụ này làm tao nhớ cái hồi học ở AC quá. 3 thằng bày trò rồi bị ai đó tẩn mấy phát. Vui nhở ..."_

_"HA HA HA HA HA! Vừa chạy vừa ném mục tiêu di động thì quá khó với bà đấy." _Sunohara cười nhạo rồi giật mình khi một cuốn bìa cứng sượt qua đỉnh tóc._ "Chưa trúng nhá!"_  
_"Thằng ngu kia, đừng có chọc tức bả chứ. Cả lũ bị bắt thì mày đi đầu tiên."_

_"Tội các ông lớn đấy nhé!"_ Kyou lại ném thêm 1 cuốn và lại trượt, bay vào người Mikoto. Ngay lập tức cuốn sách bốc cháy do lá chắn của electromaster.

_"Kyou, đuổi theo chúng nó vui không?" _Mikoto gọi theo và quên không nhắc nhở. _"Mà nếu cậu bắt được cả Touma thì nhẹ tay tí với anh ấy nhé."_

"_Không ... được ... cả 3 đứa chúng nó trông thấy chị em bọn tớ đang thay quần áo!"_ Kyou gần như hóa điên và khó có thể cản nổi.  
Mikoto thay đổi sắc mặt khi nghe tới "thấy và "thay quần áo", đứng lặng rồicười gian xảo.

_"Vậy thì thẳng tay với 3 ông tướng kia đi!"_

Nghe câu đấy của Mikoto, Touma hoảng sợ luôn.  
_"Em làm cái trò quái gì vậy, định giết bọn anh à."_ Cậu ta quay đầu ra sau rồi ngụy biện. _"Đã nói là bọn tôi xin lỗi rồi mà. Thế quái nào bà với Ryou lại thay đồ trong phòng CLB thế?!"_  
Mắt Kyou bỗng sáng lên, trông càng đáng sợ.  
_"ĐÓ ... LÀ ... VIỆC ... RIÊNG ... CÁC ... CHÚ ... KHÔNG ... CẦN ... BIẾT!"_

_"Onee-chan! Chị bình tĩnh lại đi!"_ Một giọng yếu ớt từ đằng sau. Đó là Ryou và cô bé cũng chạy theo để ngăn chị mình làm trò dại dột.  
Khi đi qua chỗ Mikoto, người em gái quay lại xin lỗi vì hành động của Kyou và tiếp tục đuổi theo.  
_"Đợi em với!"_

Hai người bạn thân đứng đờ ra.

_"Nagisa, khi bọn tớ chưa chuyển tới đây ở thì luôn luôn náo loạn thế sao?  
"Ừm, trước khi mình quen với Okazaki-san thì mình cũng thấy cái cảnh tượng Kyou và 2 người họ đuổi nhau. Trông rất vui lắm."_  
Mikoto nhìn cô bé với đôi mắt mèo.  
_"Nghiêm túc đấy chứ."_

.

Khi về tới nhà, Touma với Tomoya đang ngồi bên trong nhà, với một bên má sưng húp.

_"Sunohara đâu rồi?" _Mikoto hỏi 2 người trong khi Nagisa đi lấy đá lạnh để chườm cho họ.  
_"Ai biết được? Đánh xong bọn tớ thì Kyou lại đuổi theo nó, Chúa mới biết bả định làm gì nó."_

_"Thế quái nào cả 3 người bị đuổi dữ đội thế."_ Mikoto đứng như trời trống rồi nhìn sang Touma, tia điện xoẹt qua tóc.  
_"Ờ, đầu tiên thằng Sunohara mở cửa rồi bước vào, theo sau là bọn anh thì thấy nó chắn đường. Bọn anh đẩy nó ra thì thấy 1 cảnh tượng đáng lẽ không nên nhìn thấy."_  
Touma bối rối và vừa nói dút xong, 1 luồng điện phóng ngay giữa chỗ hai người đang ngồi.  
_"Biri Biri?"_

_"Ba-baka ... Một lúc trông thấy 2 cô gái đang thay quần áo ... Ch-chỉ có anh m-mới được nhìn e-em nhé ..." _Mikoto nói với khuôn mặt ngượng nghịu.  
Mọi người sững sờ khi nghe thấy câu nói đó của Mikoto. Akio, đang đứng ở quầy tiên, cũng đứng đấy, điếu thuốc trong mồm rơi xuống sàn.  
"_Lạy Chúa, hồi xưa chú với Sanae-san cũng không táo bạo như vậy."_

_"Mikoto?" _Nagisa cũng ngạc nhiên không kém rồi nhìn ông bố.

Như thể từng đấy chưa đủ, Tomoya ngồi khoanh tay và nói thêm.  
_"Tình yêu đúng là rắc rối nhỉ, Kamijou."_

Ngay lúc này, mặt Mikoto hoàn toàn đỏ gắt và đầu cô như thể đang bốc khói. Cô liên tục chỉ tay vào mặt Touma một cách bối rói.

_"Đ-đừng tưởng b-bở, k-không phải em n-nói thế vì a-anh đâu ... Mmmmm."_

Nói xong, Mikoto lùi dần về phía cửa, tay ra đằng sau rồi chạy về nhà mình.

Touma chườm đá lên rồi thở dài.

_"Chắc tao tởn đến già luôn. Lần đầu tiên có tới 2 người chạy cùng mình như thế này."_

_"Ờ, trong đó có một người vẫn bị rượt."_  
Cả 2 người cùng phá cười lên. Akio vươn vai rồi ném một chiếc bánh mỳ cho Touma.  
_"Không biết chú mày như thế nào nhưng ta thấy con bé Misaka thích mi đấy. Nhìn phản ứng của nó là biết, có điều nó không nói ra được. Hai cháu biết nhau lâu chưa?"_

_"Con cũng thấy bạn ý cũng khó xử khi ở gần Kamijou-san ý."_ Nagisa thắc mắc về phản ứng vừa nãy của Mikoto.  
Ánh mắt nghiêm túc nhìn vào Touma khiến cậu ta bối rối, không hiểu Akio có ý gì.  
_"Ề, 4 năm?"_

_"Thằng cùi bắp."_ Akio trả lời một cách vô tư khiến Touma ngơ ngác.  
Ông cúi xuống nhặt điếu thuốc lúc này đã tắt, nguyền rủa.

.

.

.  
Trời đã lên cao, không một bóng mây nào và có thể nhìn thấy hàng ngàn sao trên trời. Tiếng ve nổi lên như thể báo hiệu một mùa hè sôi nổ sắp đến.

Mikoto ngồi trên mái nhà và nhìn ra xa thị trấn.

_"Không biết mọi người nghĩ gì về mình lúc đấy chứ. Nói một câu như thế trước mặt cả người bạn thân của mình."_  
Càng nghĩ thì Mikoto càng lúng túng. Cô ôm mặt rồi lắc đầu liên tục, như thể muốn quên chuyện lúc chiều."  
_"Hnnng, có khi Nagisa cũng chả để tâm chuyện ấy." _

Cô ngồi co lại và lại tiếp tục chìm trong dòng suy tưởng. 19 tuổi rồi mà cứ lấp ba lấp bá như gà móc tóc. Mình cứ nghĩ nhiều về anh ta làm gì chứ, chỉ là nói mình thích anh ta mà cũng khó thế sao.  
Bỗng 2 bàn tay của Mikoto đập mạnh xuống, hiện 2 vết lõm trên tấm lợp. Dòng điện vẫn xẹt qua tay.

_"Bốn năm rồi mà chưa đi xa được đâu cả."_ Mikoto nằm ngửa ra và nhìn bầu trời. _"Hàng ngàn sao ... Bốn năm ..."_  
Chuyện 4 năm lại ùa về tâm trí cô. Đó là lúc cô quen được với Kamijou Touma và khi biết được bí mật động trời về dự án sử dụng hàng ngàn imouto nhân bản của mình để phục vụ thí nghiệm.  
_"Chết tiệt ... Sao mình lại gợi nhớ những kỉ niệm đau buồn chứ."_  
Mikoto quẹt giọt lệ và lôi điện thoại ra, tìm trong danh bạ.

**"LAST ORDER"**

Last Order, một trong những clone của Misaka Mikoto và là administrator của Sisters Network với 20 nghìn imouto . Do một vụ việc 2 năm trước mà Last Order là bản clone duy nhất sống sót hoặc ít nhất đó là điều mà Mikoto biết.

.

Sau vài giây của tiếng nhạc chờ vui tai, một ai đó cầm điện thoại lên.

_"Đứa nào gọi đấy."_ Một giọng khàn khàn và lạnh lùng bên kia đầu dây.

_"Đoán xem."_ Mikoto đáp lại

_"Hihihi Hehehe KhaKhaKha HiHiHi ... Thì ra là cô ..."_ Tiếng cười kì quặc vang lên và làm Mikoto khó chịu.

_"Thằng bệnh hoạn!" _Mikoto cười khúc khích khiến người bên đầu dây nổi điên,  
_"Nói lại xem, cô bảo ai điên á."_  
_"Accelerator, anh nên biết cách cư xử khi nói chuyện với Onee-sama chứ. MISAKA-MISAKA khéo léo nhắc nhở để tránh người mình thương yêu bị mất hình ảnh."_  
_"Con nhỏ này!"_

Mikoto bật cười sảng khoái khi nghe thấy giọng Last Order bên kia đầu dây.

_"Arghhh, thôi được rồi."_ Accelerator vô cùng khó chịu và nói vào điện thoại. _"Gọi có việc gì thế?"_

_"Tôi nghe giọng Last Order thế là đủ rồi."_  
_"Cô bị ngốc à. Bộ tôi giống kẻ bắt cóc mà cô gọi tới chỉ để nghe giọng con bé?"_

Cậu thanh niên tóc trắng bực bội rồi bật loa ngoài cho 2 chị em nói.

_"Onee-sama! Anh ý vừa bắt cóc em tới Hawaii, ở đây đẹp lắm. MISAKA-MISAKA ngụy biện và muốn thử phản ứng của chị mình."_

_"IM! Ra đằng kia chơi với mụ WORST"_

Mikoto cho tiếng to lên thì mới nhận ra tiếng sóng dạt vào bờ, kèm theo là tiếng cốc leng keng với giọng tiếng Anh bản địa ở đâu đó.  
_"Ố, với #1 của AC như anh thì thế này quá lãng mạn, anh nghĩ thế không."_

_"Đ-Đừng có hiểu lầm, con bé t-thích thì tôi chiều t-theo nó."_ Accelerator ấp úng trước câu nói của Mikoto.  
_"Anh đừng chối chứ, chả phải chúng mình quyết định đi cùng nhau sao. MISAKA-MISAKA vô cùng vui vẻ khi được đi chơi cùng anh." _Last Order hét từ xa.

_"Chơi vui vẻ nhé, Accelolicon!" _  
"_Không phải như vậy."_ Acccelerator trợn mắt lên, giọng bối rối.  
Trước khi anh ta kịp nói thêm, Mikoto tắt máy và anh chàng esper mạnh nhất AC chỉ còn nước nhìn vào màn hình điện thoại.

_"Chết tiệt!"_ Cậu ta lẩm bẩm rồi nhìn Last Order đang vui đùa trên bãi biển.  
_"Đường đường là #1 của AC mà phải trông trẻ thế này." _Accelerator nhún vai rồi đứng dậy phủi cát khỏi quần đùi hoa.

_"Quý ngài phụ huynh, xuống biển chơi nào."_

.

Trong khi đấy, Mikoto vẫn ngồi trên mái nhà và huýt sáo.  
Những lúc buồn buồn thì cô thường gọi điện cho Last Order và tiện thể chọc Accelerator. Ngay sau đó là tâm trạng vui hẳn lên.

Điều làm Mikoto thắc mắc là cái cách nói chuyện của Last Order với Accelerator. Sôi nổi, vô tư và không ngần ngại. Hắn ta là một "con quái vật" với sức mạnh kinh khủng mà còn nghe lời em mình, trong khi mình lại không thổ lộ nổi với người bình thường như Touma.  
Mikoto gục đầu vào đầu gối.

_"Đùa à? Sao mà ngược đời thế?!" _ Cô tự hét trong lòng mình và liếc sang nhà Furukawa.  
Akio đang bắc thang lên mái nhà và ông cùng Tomoya trèo lên.

_"Họ trèo lên làm gì nhỉ?" _Mikoto tựa tay ra đằng và nhìn bộ pajama vàng xanh đang mặc  
_"Có khi thay quần áo rồi bay sang thôi nhỉ."_

.

.

.

Akio ngậm điếu thuốc và nhả một vòng khói ra. Họ đã ngồi trên này được một lát nhưng Tomoya vẫn chưa biết ông chú định nói chuyện gì quan trọng đến nỗi phải lên mái nhà. Thỉnh thoảng họ nghe thấy tiếng gì đó xẹt qua phía trên đầu họ.

_"Mà thôi, dẹp cái ghế bô sang một bên."  
"Đã nói là không liên quan gì mà."  
"Đừng cướp lời!"_ Akio nói với giọng khó chịu. _"Giờ bắt đầu cuộc nói chuyện với mã "ghế bô".  
"Chịu thua ông rồi đấy."_

Akio nhìn cậu ta với ánh mắt hoài nghi và tiếp tục cuộc trò chuyện.  
_"Tuy ta không cần biết mi đang tìm kiếm điều gì. Nhưng ta không muốn mi vô tình phát hiện thứ không nên biết."_

_"Thứ không nên biết?"  
"Có muốn biết không?"  
"Nếu chú không muốn nói thì thôi."_  
Biết điều đó không thể tránh, ông chú ngồi khoanh tay lại và quyết định.

_"Ta sẽ nói. Ta không muốn mi tưởng tượng chỗ cất tạp chí khiêu đâm đâu."_  
Tomoya ngơ ngác đáp lại.

_"Tưởng tượng mấy thứ đó làm chi chứ?"_

Ngay lúc này, sắc mặt ông ta thay đổi.

_"Nghe đây. Những thứ để trong nhà kho là quá khứ của ta và Sanae. Ví dụ như tranh ảnh, nhật kí. Là những kỉ niệm lúc bọn ta theo đuổi giấc mơ của bản thân."  
"Chú không muốn chúng bị tìm thấy?"_

_"Đúng vậy." _Akio quay lại nhìn ra đằng sau, nơi xuất phát của tiếng ồn. "_Cháu đã sẵn sàng nghe toàn bộ cậu chuyện về Nagisa chưa, Mikoto?"_

Trong lúc họ nói chuyện, Mikoto cố gắng dùng năng lực của mình để bay sang mái nhà Furukawa. Nhưng vì một sự cố kĩ thuật nào đó, cô không thể đáp đúng chỗ và liên tục trượt từ mái nhà này sang mái nhà khác. Đến khi hạ cánh đúng nơi thì lại trượt chân và phải ôm máng nước.

Mikoto trèo lên rồi ổn định chỗ ngồi.

_"Sao bà không trèo lên bình thường mà cứ phải bay như Spiderman thế." Tomoya đập tay lên trán._

_"Urusai! Không phải việc của ông. Tôi còn mất thời gian để thay quần áo rồi bay sang đây."_  
_"Thay quần áo làm gì?"  
"Chả lẽ bay sang đây cùng pajama à?"_

_"Ơ hay, quần áo đâu mà thay sang đồng phục trường, hahahaha!"_

.

Ông chú ho một tiếng để bắt đầu.  
_"Cháu nên chuẩn bị tinh thần đi ... hoặc chính xác hơn là nên bình tĩnh trước đi."_

Akio muốn đảm bảo bạn của con gái mình sẵn sàng đón nhận những gì ông sắp nói.

_"Cháu cũng biết một phần từ Okazaki-san rồi."  
"Cái đấy mới chỉ là tảng băng trôi, còn phần tảng băng chìm thì tên này còn chưa biết."_ Akio hạ đầu xuống, nhìn xuống nền gạch. Ông nói giọng trầm tĩnh.

_"Chuyện cũng xảy ra vào mùa đông cái năm mà cháu tạm biệt Nagisa và chuyển về AC, tức là 14 năm trước đây."  
"Hồi đấy, Nagisa ốm một trận , ốm đến gần chết."  
"Con bé đã từng trải qua những giây phút với tử thần."_

Hai câu đấy đập thẳng vào tâm trí, khiến Mikoto không tin nổi đó là sự thật.

Tomoya cũng bàng hoàng không kém. Akio quay sang hỏi.  
_"Ổn chứ? Nếu không cần thì có lẽ cháu nên quên đi cuộc nói chuyện này và về nhà."  
"Không sao, cháu cũng đã sẵn sàng biết sự thật rồi."_ Mặc dù Mikoto đang cố kìm nén nhưng cô biết mình đang đối mặt những gì.

_"Sắc mặt bà không được ổn lắm, hay là ..."  
"Tôi bảo là ổn mà! Chú cứ kể tiếp đi!"_ Mikoto hét lên và Akio không còn cách nào khác và kể tiếp.

_"Đành vậy ... hồi đấy Sanae là giáo viên trung học và ta cũng kiếm được việc làm tốt nên cả hai luôn bận rộn tối ngày."  
"Khi đấy bọn ta đã phạm sai lầm vô cùng lớn. Từ khi đạt những gì mình muốn, bọn ta chỉ biết nghĩ cho riêng mình."  
"Chuyện gì đã xảy ra?"_

Akio nhìn Mikoto với ánh mắt buồn và thở dài.  
_"Cả hai có rất ít thời gian ở bên Nagisa. Và rồi một hôm Nagisa bị sốt."_

_"Hôm đó tuyết rơi nặng hạt. Nhà trẻ lại đóng cửa, cũng không nhờ ai trông giúp con bé được. Đáng lẽ ta và Sanae nên nghỉ làm lúc đấy và ở nhà cùng Nagisa. Nhưng không, bọn ta vẫn tới chỗ làm và tự nhủ cố xong việc rồi về nhanh."_

_"Tại sao ... tại sao một trong hai người không ở nhà chăm sóc cậu ấy chứ? Chả lẽ cô chú thấy công việc quan trọng á."_ Mikoto lúc này nói với giọng nghẹn ngào. Akio im lặng một hồi chờ cô bình tĩnh.

_"Cô chú thật sự đã sai lầm vì đã đối xử với Nagisa như thế."_

_"Hai tiếng đồng hồ thôi mà mọi chuyện trở nên tồi tệ. Khi chú về thì đã thấy Nagisa nằm trước cửa. Ta không ngờ là con bé lại chạy ra ngoài chờ chúng ta. Chỉ vì cô chú chìm trong giấc mơ của mình, không nghĩ tới con bé. Đôi lúc có những lúc ta nghĩ đó là sự trừng phạt của Ông Trời."_

_"Ta biết nhiều người có thể vừa lo cho công việc vừa lo nuôi nấng con cái. Nhưng bọn ta không thuộc số đó. Khi Nagisa mở mắt, bọn ta đã vô cùng vui mừng và đã cùng nhau thề. Cả hai sẽ luôn ở bên con bé."  
"Sau đó cả gia đình chuyển nhà. Ta mở tiệm bánh chỉ vì Sanae rất tự tin vào khả năng làm bánh mì của mình. Nhưng bánh mì cô ấy làm ... "  
"Không ngon cho lắm, phải không?"_ Sao bao nhiêu phút im lặng, Mikoto cười thầm và chấp nhận sự thật.

_"Đúng vậy. Hồi đấy cô chú phải bắt đầu lại từ con số không và vô cùng gian khổ. Nhưng cũng vui không kém."  
"Vì thế nên cô chú không muốn Nagisa biết?"  
"Baka! Chả lẽ ông muốn Nagisa nghĩ linh tinh rồi tưởng mình có lỗi vì khiến ba mẹ mình từ bỏ ước mơ."_  
_"Hai cháu nhìn xuống kho kìa." _Akio chỉ xuống khu vườn. _"Toàn bộ kỉ niệm của bọn ta nằm trong đấy. Lúc đầu ta tính tiêu hủy hết nhưng sợ Sanae không chấp nhận nên cứ để nguyên trong kho."_  
_"Để Nagisa biết chẳng phải hay hơn sao? Nếu chú chịu giải thích rõ ràng, cháu nghĩ cô sẽ đủ mạnh mẽ để chấp nhận."  
"Cũng có thể, nhưng ngược lại, con bé sẽ sốc và trụ không nổi."_

_"Vậy bọn cháu phải làm thế nào chứ?" _Mikoto cố gắng tìm kiếm giải pháp cho vấn đề của Nagisa.  
_"Cứ để thời gian trôi đi và trả lời chúng ta. Khi đấy nói với con bé cũng không muộn. Sự thật lúc nào cũng tàn nhẫn."_

Akio ngồi dậy vươn vai lên rồi trèo xuống nhà. Trước khi xuống hẳn, ông nhắn lại.

_"Hai đứa đều là bạn thân của Nagisa, hãy luôn nhớ điều đấy."_

.

Chỉ còn lại Tomoya và Mikoto ngồi thất thần trên mái nhà.

_"Có vẻ sứ mệnh giúp đỡ bạn bè vẫn chưa kết thúc nhỉ. Cảm giác thị trấn này tụ tập những số phận éo le vào một chỗ thì phải?"_

_"Chào mừng tới thế giới của tôi." _Tomoya quay sang đập tay với Mikoto.

_"Quá khứ của Nagisa ... chuyện ấy xảy ra đúng hồi mình đi AC. Nếu là mình trước đây thì chắc sẽ cảm thấy day dứt và bật khóc đấy chứ."_ Mikoto quay sang nhìn cậu ta. _"Quá khứ của ông chắc không như thế nhỉ?"_

_"Đùa à? Gia đình tan nát, mẹ mất vì tai nạn, ông già vì thế mà ngày đêm nát rượu và coi tôi như người ngoài."_ Cậu ta lắc tay phải lên, cười ruồi. _"Đã thế vì cái tay này mà tôi đánh mất cơ hội tham gia đội bóng rổ. Tôi còn không biết còn kẻ nào thảm hại hơn nữa không."_  
_"Thảm hại hay không thì chưa biết nhưng Nagisa cho ông sống chung dưới mái nhà nên chắc không phải. Chả phải ông là người quan trọng với cậu ấy sao?"_

Mikoto đứng dậy, phủi bụi đằng sau và chuẩn bị nhảy điện.  
"_Sống mà vượt qua được quá khứ đau buồn. Như tôi đây, nếu không có họ thì có khi tôi đã không đứng ở đây mà nghe chuyện." "_  
Ánh sáng lóe lên và cô bé nhảy về phía cửa sổ nhà mình, theo sau là những tia điện li ti.

_"Này, bà là một người hết sức kì quặc!"  
_Mikoto lấy tay hớt tóc lên và trả lời Tomoya._  
"Cả thế giới này đều có những thứ kì quặc, y hệt như tình bạn."_

.

Ngồi trên ghế trong phòng, Mikoto vẫn mặc đồng phục, ngồi suy nghĩ về những gì mình nghe thấy. Cảnh cửa mở ra và Kuroko ngó vào.

_"Em vào được chứ."  
"Ừm."_

Ngay lập tức, Kuroko nhảy lên giường và nhìn Mikoto.

_"Onee-sama đang nghĩ gì vậy, mặt chị có vẻ khác hẳn mọi khi đấy."  
"Mấy chuyện linh tinh thôi ... Kuroko, em nghĩ sao nếu hồi đấy chị quyết định ở lại Hikarizaka và không tới AC."_

_"Nếu vậy, em làm sao yêu được Onee-sama như bây giờ ..."_  
Mikoto ôm trán trước phản ứng dữ dội của Kuroko và búng 1 phát vào trán con bé.

_"Con ngốc này, chị hỏi giả sử chứ chị có làm thật đâu."_

_"Cái gì khiến chị nghĩ như vậy?." _

_"Sẽ thế nào nếu trước đây chị và Nagisa sống cùng nhau và 14 năm kia chưa từng xảy ra. Giả sử chị không tới AC thì AC cũng bớt rắc rối so với lúc này."_

_"Hôm nay chị toàn chơi mấy đòn triết lý sâu sắc ghê."_ Kuroko mỉm cười rồi tựa cằm lên. _"Chắc chắn chị sẽ không gặp được bọn em và không có nhiều bạn như bây giờ. Chị sẽ không có được những đứa em như #10032 và #20001. Chị sẽ bỏ lỡ nhiều thú vui ở AC như cách đây 4 năm, mà em không nghĩ mấy cái rắc rối kia đều là do chị đâu."  
"Em nói thật đấy chứ?"_

_"Chính chị đã động viên và dẫn dắt bọn em. Nếu không có chị thì Furukawa-san còn lâu mới có được bạn bè như chúng mình."_  
Hình như mình suy nghĩ thái quá thì phải. Lúc nào cũng khiến người khác phải lo lắng.

Một lúc sau, Mikoto xoa đầu con bé và nhìn thẳng vào mắt.

_"Em nghĩ sao nếu ngày mai 2 chị em vào thành phố chơi một chuyến?"_

Mắt Kuroko sáng lên như thể đứa trẻ 5 tuổi được mẹ tặng quà.  
_"Onee-sama, chị nói thật chứ?"_

Mikoto vừa gật đầu xong thì cô bé Teleporter tự dịch chuyển vào lòng và ôm chặt người.

Chuyện tiếp theo sau đó thì ắt ai cũng biết rồi.

.

.

.

Ngày Lễ hội trường càng đến gần và không khí trong trường nhộn nhịp hẳn lên. Các gian hàng đầu mọc lên và cổng chào đón Ngày hội được dựng lên, Bên cạnh đó Sakagami Tomoyo và Hội học sinh cũng bận rộn trong công tác chuẩn bị để Lễ hội thành công tốt đẹp. Các lớp khác luyện tập vô cùng hăng hái để tham gia diễn văn nghệ vào ngày hôm đó.

_Đây là thế giới đã lụi tàn._

_Một thế giới không còn ai khác ngoài tôi.  
Trong căn phòng chỉ có một cái bàn nhỏ cùng một chiếc ghế._

_Ngoài cửa sổ là một cánh đồng bao la hiu quạnh ..._

Kyou ngồi trong phòng CLB và đọc qua kịch bản của Nagisa.  
_"Cũng không tệ đấy chứ nhỉ."_

_"Vâng. Mình thấy nó tuyệt lắm."_ Nagisa cảm thấy vui sướng khi có người nhận xét về vở kịch mình sắp diễn. _"Nhưng mà mình không nhớ nổi tựa đề của nó mặc dù mình có cảm giác đã xem vở này hồi nhỏ."_  
_"Nagisa, cậu không cần nghĩ nhiều. Chỉ cần nhớ nội dung của nó thôi. Khi khi diễn xong, bọn tớ sẽ kiếm lại nhé."_ Tomoya nói khéo với cô bé.

_"Hình như nó chưa kết thúc thì phải, chắc không sao nếu chúng mình tự nghĩ ra tựa đề cho kêu."_  
_"Cô gái trong thế giới ảo tưởng ... các cậu nghĩ sao?"_

Mọi người trong phòng nhìn Touma đang tựa vào tường.  
_"Hả?"  
"Tôi sẽ đập tan cái đống ảo tưởng này khỏi ngươi!"_ Touma nói xong và ôm tay phải theo cách của mình.  
Một cuốn từ điển bay qua và cắm vào tường, ngay cạnh đầu cậu ta.  
Kyou giơ nắm đấm ngay trước mũi Touma, khiến cậu ta toát mồ hôi.

_"Không tùy biến vở kịch này, rõ chưa? Nhưng dù sao cái tên này cũng nghe hay đấy."  
"Hai?"  
"Mà Misaka-san của ông đi đâu rồi, không qua đây à?"  
"Chả biết, chắc lại ngồi tám chuyện trong thư viện." _  
Touma nhún vai và ngồi cạnh Sunohara, thì thầm.  
_"Ông cũng hay gặp rắc rối với nhỏ à."  
"Giờ mới biết à."_

CLB Nhạc xướng cũng đang ở đây và giúp Nagisa tập luyện với vở kịch. Nishine Rie bật một đĩa CD trong số đĩa đang nằm la liệt trên bàn để tạo không khí phù hợp. Những nốt nhạc vang lên nhẹ nhàng nhưng vẫn chưa đựng sự cô đơn, u buồn.

_"Đây là bản Ma' Me`re L'Oye của Ravel. Các bạn nghe thử xem."_  
Các thành viên nhắm mắt lại và tập trung nghe. Một lát sau, Nagisa đưa ra nhận xét.

_"Hơi hơi buồn thì phải?"  
"Những âm hưởng buồn bã nặng nề sẽ hợp cho vở kịch này. Vì thế em mới đưa cho chị nghe đấy." _Rie đi xung quanh căn phòng và giải thích lựa chọn của mình. _"Chị nên đặt mình vào vị trí cô gái dó."  
"Đặt mình vào vị trí của cô gái đó ..."  
"Không giống như khi ở trường hay ở nhà, đây là sự cô độc tột cùng khi biết mình là người duy nhất trên thế gian này. Cảm giác ấy thật tệ phải không."_

_"Giờ mình sẽ tập cả kịch lẫn hát nữa. Mọi người xem và cảm nhận nhé"_

Nagisa ra giữa căn phòng và bắt đầu tập luyện. Mọi người nhìn cô bé và suy nghĩ lại về những chuyện trước đây. Một cô bé nhút nhát yếu đuối với ý chí tái lập CLB Kịch. Những con người khác nhau hoàn toàn. Vậy mà ...

Căn phòng không người đến ngày xưa. Giờ lại là nơi tụ tập của biết bao người. Mọi người đều giành thời gian cùng nhau giúp đỡ Nagisa và cùng nhau chia sẻ niêm vui của mình.

Tomoya ngồi trên bàn và tự hào về những gì Nagisa và các bạn đạt được.  
_"Cậu thật sự tuyệt lắm đấy, Nagisa."_

.

.

.

Misaka Mikoto ngồi trong phong thư viện và thưởng thức caffe. Saten lượn lờ xung quanh và tìm kiếm cuốn sách hay để đọc.

_"Miyazawa-san, ngày nào em cũng ở đây cắm chốt à."  
"Những lúc thế thì em toàn vào đây nấu ăn và làm thức uống, hoặc không thì ngồi chơi vởn vơ."_  
Yukine tắt bếp lửa và đặt món cơm rang lên bàn

_"Hay đấy, vừa là thư viện vừa là căng-tin thu nhỏ."_ Mikoto làm ngụm caffe rồi xúc một thìa._ "Saten-san, làm một miếng đi."_  
_"Em đang hơi bận rộn một tí." _Saten nhìn từ giá sách này sang giá sách khác rồi lôi một cuốn sách bìa hồng ra.

Mikoto nhìn xung quanh thư viện và thở dài. Uiharu đang ở CLB Tin học còn Kuroko lại đi giúp Tomoyo mấy việc lặt vặt, có mỗi mình và Saten trong thư viện này cũng hơi chán.

_"Nãy giờ chị thắc mắc, ngoài chị và Saten ra thì còn ai hay qua đây không? Chị thấy chỗ này còn vắng hơn so với thư viện Kotomi-chan hay ngồi."_  
_"Okazaki-san, Furukawa-san và Sunohara-san cũng hay tới đây đấy."_

_"Chắc không phải vì trình nấu ăn của em nhỉ?"_  
Trong khi hai người họ đang nói chuyện, Saten kêu lên một cách thích thú khi đọc qua cuốn sách vừa nãy.  
_"Cuốn sách phép thuật!"_ Đôi mắt cô bé sáng lên như vớ được món đồ yêu thích của mình.

_"Saten-san, chị không nghĩ đó là mấy cái "huyền thoại thành phố" mà em hằng ngày tìm kiếm."  
"Còn hay hơn cả "huyền thoại" nữa chứ!"_

Yukine liến nhìn cuốn sách thì thấy đó chính là cái cuốn mà cô hay dùng khi Tomoya và Youhei tới.

_"Cuốn sách bùa chú của tớ đấy."_  
Saten nhìn bìa hồng với hình ảnh cô gái tóc vàng trên đấy, ngạc nhiên.  
_"Bùa chú? Thời đại này mà ..."_ Saten nhìn qua bùa may mắn của mình, bối rối. _"Không có gì, hehehe."_  
_"Nếu thích, cậu thử đọc xem sao. Nhiều loại bùa hay lắm."  
"Arigatou."_ Saten huýt sáo và mở cuốn sách.

Nếu là thật, Imagine Breaker sẽ hóa giải. Ở đó mà bùa. Mikoto cười lên và rời thư viện để lên xem CLB Kịch.

Căn phòng tư liệu chỉ có 2 người ngồi bên trong. Saten sây mê giở từng trang, tìm kiếm một loại bùa chú có thể khiến mình thích thú.

_"Bùa chú gì đây nhỉ."_ Cô lật lại quyển và hướng trang về phía Yukine. Trang sách hiện đôi tay tạo hình trái tim.

_"À, hình như hôm trước tớ chỉ cái bùa này cho Sunohara-san."  
"Thế nó có tác dụng gì thế?"_ Saten nhìn Yukine với sự tò mò, như thể muốn biết cậu tóc vàng kia xài nó với mục đích gì.

_"Đầu tiên nhé." _Yukine thực hiện các động tác mà cô đã chỉ Youhei thứ 6 tuần trước. _"Dùng ngón cái và ngón trỏ tạo hình trái tim. Sau đó đọc "Yêu, được yêu, đá, bị đá" ba lần."_

_"Chỉ có thế thôi sao?"_  
_"Chưa hết đâu, để bùa có tác dụng thì phải chạy 1 lần quanh trường và cô gái nào đầu tiên tiếp chuyện thì cô gái đó có tình ý với người ấy. Rốt cuộc Sunohara-san chạy tới 5 vòng và không ai tiếp chuyện."_

Nói tới đây, Saten phì cười ra và bỗng đờ ra. Hình như hôm đấy mình giúp Uiharu vác máy tính vào phòng tin học. Khi đi qua sân trường thì thấy Sunohara đang chạy điên cuồng, không biết trời đất gì. Mình gọi lại thì anh ta không nghe thấy gì mà vẫn chạy tiếp.

_"Thế nếu cô gái đấy mà gọi nhưng người dùng bùa không để ý hoặc nghe thấy thì sao?"_  
_"Ai biết, trước đây có ai dùng thử đâu."_ Yukine cầm cuốn sách lên rồi cất vào chỗ cũ.

Chuyện gì thế này, sao tim mình đập thình thịch thế chứ. Saten nghĩ lại. Mình đã gọi anh ta nhưng anh ta không để ý. Không lẽ ... Mà không, chưa ai kiểm chứng bùa này có tác dụng như thế nào chứ. Đây là bùa chú liên quan tới tình cảm, chả lẽ mình có thích anh ta sao? Không, không và không, sao mình có thể chứ. Saten gục đầu xuống bàn với khuôn măt ngượng khiến Yukine để ý.  
_"Có chuyện gì sao, Ruiko-san?"_  
_"Không có gì, chỉ là nghĩ vởn vơ thôi."_ Saten ngồi khoanh tay và nhìn liên tục lên mặt bàn với bản mặt nghiêm túc.

.

Phải nói là bùa chú của Miyazawa Yukine có tác dụng. Có điều người thực hiện và kiểm chứng chỉ có bộ ba Nagisa-Youhei-Tomoya.

.

.

.

Cách đây gần 2 tuần, một chuyện kì khôi liên quan tới bùa của Yukine xảy ra. Mikoto đi ngoài hành lang đến lớp.

_"Cậu sẽ gặp một anh chàng điển trai với một con mèo mun trong một căn phòng." _

Thế là sao nhỉ. Từ trước nay Ryou có bao giờ tiên đoán đúng tương lai đâu mà mình cứ nghĩ nhiều về câu đấy. Cậu ấy còn luống cuống làm rơi bộ bài chứ.  
Trong lúc đi qua cửa sổ, cô trông thấy Touma chạy vào nhà kho.

_"Tên ngốc kia làm trò quái gì thế?"_

Mikoto chạy xuống tầng và chui vào kho dụng cụ, gọi vào.  
_"Có ai không?"_

Đi sâu vào thì đứng trước mặt là Touma và thứ cậu ta đang cầm là con Inu.  
_"Sao anh lại mang mèo tới trường thế?!"  
"Tưởng anh thích mang nó tới trường à. Nó theo anh tới tận đây và chạy vào đây."_

_"Ba-baka, đến con mèo còn không trông nổi!"_

Tiếng lục cục vang lên trong kho khiến hai người giật mình.

_"Hể? Hai cậu làm gì ở đây thế?"_

Hai người quay lại thì thấy Tomoya và Kyou đứng đằng sau. Mikoto hất cằm về phía Touma và con mèo trên tay.  
_"Sao ông lại cầm mèo tới trường thế?" _  
_"Thôi đi, đây là câu hỏi thứ 2 rồi đấy. Bộ không có gì để hỏi nữa à."_ Tay Touma luống cuống trước câu hỏi thừa của Kyou.

_"Ồn ào quá! Mấy thứ mà bà nhờ tôi đem giúp ở đâu nhở."_  
Tomoya vừa nói dứt xong thì cánh cửa đóng sầm vào.  
_"Thật là vô trách nhiệm, Ai lại để cánh cửa mở thế?"_

Thôi xong ... một tình huống kì quặc khi mà 4 người họ cùng lúc mắc kẹt trong kho dụng cụ. Kyou lao ra lung lay cửa trong vô vọng.

_"Mở không được. Ai đó khóa bên ngoài rôi."_

Ngay lúc đấy Tomoya và Mikoto đồng thanh kêu lên khiến 2 người còn lại giật mình.

_"Chết tiệt! Biết ngay chuyện này xảy ra mà."_

_"Nani? Mà sao cả 2 người cùng lúc thế."_ Kyou nhìn họ với ánh mắt ngờ vực.

_"Ehehehe, thực ra em cậu vừa bói cho tớ."_

_"Trùng hợp chưa! Vừa nãy Yukine bày cho tôi một loại bùa."_ Tomoya nói với giọng và Touma bật cười trong vô vọng.  
_"Thế quái nào mà chúng ta bị nhốt hết trong này thế. Rốt cuộc vì sao mà mắc kẹt trong này."_  
Mikoto bối rối, đưa tay ra sau đầu.

_"Etou ... theo lời bói thì một anh chàng với con mèo mun sẽ gặp mình trong 1 căn phòng."_

_"Bùa chú khiến người dùng bị nhốt vào phòng dụng cụ thể dục cùng với một cô gái."_

Nhà kho bỗng trở nên im lặng ngay sau khi mọi nguyên nhân được đưa ra. Kyou vò đầu bức tóc và cầm cổ áo Tomoya lên.

_"Ông đào được cái thứ bùa phép quái đản này ở đâu vậy và tại sao lời bói của Ryou lại hiệu quả vào lúc này chứ?"_

_"Lúc đầu tôi có tin đâu?"_

_"Trời đất, cậu bình tĩnh lại đi!" _Mikoto trấn an rồi đưa tay lên cửa và cười lạnh lùng. _"Hình như đây là khóa bình thường, tớ không mở được."_

_"Đùa à, giờ chờ người khác tới mở thì chả biết phải chờ đến bao giờ."  
"Ai bảo phải chờ." _Mikoto huýt sáo rồi hướng tay đang xẹt điện về phía cửa. _"Touma, anh nên cầm tay em để chạy cho nhanh."_  
_"Bà điên à, tài sản cửa nhà trường ..."_

_"Không sao, chỉ là cái cửa thôi mà."_

Không cho Tomoya nói hết thì Mikoto đã tập trung dòng điên vào tay và chuyện phải xảy ra đã xảy ra.

.

.

.

_"Biri-Biri ... Biri-Biri ... Hình như cậu ấy không nghe thấy."_

_"Hơ?"_ Mikoto mở mắt ra thì đúng lúc Youhei đang nhìn cô. _"Hình như cậu thích ăn đòn thì phải."_  
Nói xong, Youhei ăn trọn cái tát vào người, dấu tay in hẳn lên má.

_"HỰ! Người ta nói đùa mà cậu tát mạnh thế?"_ Youhei trợn mắt lên với tâm trạng hoảng sợ.

_"Ahahaha, ai bảo anh bắt chước Kamijou-san chứ."_ Saten lên đây từ lúc nào đó và bật cười trước tình huống khôi hài.  
_"Anh đâu có biết là bị tát chứ?"_

Sau khi rời khỏi phòng tư liệu, Mikoto quyết định lên tầng để xem CLB Kịch luyện tập. Trong khi Nagisa và mọi người đang xem lại kịch bản và trang thiết bị, cô ngủ gục trên ghế đến bây giờ.

_"May cho cậu là tôi chưa tung cước nhé!"_ Mikoto vừa nói vừa đỏ mặt.

_"Không phải là cứ mỗi lần anh gọi như thế là em lại muốn phóng điện à. Có bao giờ tung cước đâu?"  
"Urusai!"_  
Touma gãi đầu một cách bối rối trước phản ứng kì lạ đó, mặc dù đây không phải là lần đầu kì lạ. Nagisa đứng ngay cửa ra vào và gọi.

_"Bạn đi xuống Hội trường cùng bọn mình không?"  
"Các cậu đi trước đi, tớ ngồi đây tí."_ Mikoto duỗi người ra mệt mỏi sau khi ngủ giấc trên ghế.

_"Đồ ngốc ... Anh làm gì thế?" _Cô lẩm bẩm khi thấy Touma nhìn mình.

.

.

.  
Ngồi một mình trong phòng, Mikoto vừa đọc manga vừa thắc mắc về giác mơ vừa nãy.  
_"Sao mình mơ lại chuyện 2 tuần trước nhỉ?"_

Mình liều thật. May mà chỉ có Kuroko đứng đấy và cuối cùng lại nhờ nhỏ vác một cái của dự phòng để thay thế. Sao mà trung hợp ghê, sự kết hợp giữa lời tiên đoán của Ryou và phép bùa của Yukine. Bị nhốt cùng Touma, đã vậy còn được cầm tay anh ấy nữa ...

_"Ehhh, chỉ là cầm tay thôi chứ. Mình cũng đã cầm tay anh ta nhiều lần rồi, việc gì phải xấu hổ chứ?"_ Đầu Mikoto như thể muốn bốc khi nghĩ tới.  
Nếu như lão Tomoya mà không xài bùa kia, không chừng chỉ có mình và anh ấy mắc kẹt trong đấy. Chuyện gì xảy ra chứ ... KHÔNG!

Dù không còn cuồng loạn như 4 năm trước nhưng nghĩ tới chuyện Touma mắc kẹt cùng Onee-sama của mình, Kuroko chắc sẽ phang cả đống cây kim vào người anh ta.

Mikoto cầm cuốn manga đập lên mặt bàn và nhét lại vào cặp. Vô cùng bối rối.

_"Mình toàn nghĩ mấy chuyện trên trời không. Nghỉ, xuống tầng xem Nagisa thôi." _

.

.

.

Đôi bạn quen thuộc của chúng ta đang ngồi dưới khán đài, xem từng tiết mục diễn thử._  
"Lạ thật, sao ít người vậy?"_  
_"Mai mới là Lễ hội trường thật sự mà."_ Uiharu nhìn xung quanh. _"Lẽ ra bọn mình không được ở đây cơ."_  
_"Ừm, may mà Sakagami-san xin hộ bọn mình vào đây nhỉ. Chúng mình có thể xem trước ..."_

Saten vừa nói vừa cầm gói bỏng ngô, nhai ngon lành.  
_"Trời đất, đây có phải rạp chiếu phim đâu. Để giành cho ngày mai đi."_  
_"Đợi tí, tớ xử nốt." _Saten bình thản trước sự luống cuống của Uiharu, ngó nghiêng. _"Không biết Misaka-san đâu rồi ta?"_

_"Hội chị Furukawa-san chắc ở đằng sau cánh gà, chờ tới lượt." _Uiharu ngồi rung đùi và chỉnh lại vòng hoa trên đầu.  
Đã 4 năm rồi nhưng Uiharu vẫn chưa bỏ nó ra, dường như nó trở thành vật bất ly thân với cô bé.

.

Trong khi đó, sau cánh gà ...

Mikoto vén màn lên và nhìn ra ngoài hội trường. Tuy không đông nhưng vẫn có người đến xem. Ngay mai mới gọi là show diễn thực sự.

_"Tim mình đập mạnh quá." _Nagisa nói với vẻ mặt lo lắng.  
_"Thư giãn, bình tĩnh lại. Cứ tưởng tượng khán giả không phải là người."  
"Vậy nên nghĩ họ là gì?"_

_"Nếu không là người, thì người ngoài hành tinh chăng?"_

Mọi người góp ý cho Nagisa để cô bé bớt căng thẳng.  
_"Kotomi-chan, hình như lạc đề mất rồi."_ Mặt Mikoto dài ra.  
_"Họ đến xâm chiến Trái Đất, nên sẽ chẳng để ý Nagisa-chan làm gì."_  
_"Sao nghe giống như trong Starcraft vậy, kiểu như Jim Raynor phải biểu diễn văn nghệ để lũ Zerg cảm thấy thỏa mãn và bỏ đi."_  
_"Ý tưởng gì vậy, 2 ông tướng kia." _Tomoya tựa vào tường và đập tay lên trán.  
_"Đừng có đùa chứ, tôi giật điện cả 3 anh giờ!"_

Mọi người im lặng ngay lập tức khi Hội trưởng ngó vào.  
_"Trật tự nào ... mà tiếp theo là CLB Kịch của chị đấy, Furukawa-san. Mọi người sẵn sàng chưa?"_  
_"V-vâng, sẵn sàng."_ Nagisa giật mình và lại căng thẳng trở lại.  
_"Tốt, cố gắng lên nhé." _Tiếp xong khí thế cho cô bé, Tomoyo mỉm cười.  
Bỗng dưng, Kuroko áp mặt ngay đấy và nhìn Mikoto với vẻ thềm thuồng. Nhỏ lại lên cơn!  
_"Oneeee-saaaa- ..."  
"Đi thôi, Shirai-san. Còn bao nhiêu việc kia kìa."_ Ngay lúc đấy Tomoyo kéo tay cô gái tét 2 bím.  
_"K-không chờ được s-sao? Để t-tớ ôm chị ấy m-một tí?!" _  
Ngay sau đấy là 1 tràng cười sảng khoái. Có vẻ Nagisa đã bình tĩnh được phần nào.  
_"Mặc dù mình hết lo lắng nhưng nghĩ tới việc các bạn vì mình mà cố gắng hết sức, mình lại ..."_

_"Không phải chỉ vì cậu đâu."_  
_"Nói đúng hơn, bọn mình có mặt ở đây để có thể làm nên những kỉ niệm đáng nhớ."_

_"Lễ hội trường là do biết bao người góp công sức, nên đừng tự đặt hết gánh nặng lên vai mình."_  
Tomoya khích lệ với giọng trấn an.

_"Nagisa, không nhầm thì tớ nhớ ra vì sao tớ ở đây. Đó là tớ muốn cậu thực hiện ước mơ của chính mình và tự hào về điều đó. Cho nên bọn tớ muốn thấy cậu mạnh mẽ lên và ra ngoài kia và thể hiện hết khả năng của mình."_  
Vẻ mặt Nagisa càng lúc tự tin lên, vui mừng vì những lời cổ vũ.  
_"Vâng có lẽ bạn nói đúng."_

Tiếng loa vang lên nhắc nhở.

_...CLB Kịch. Chuẩn bị xong chưa, xin hay bắt đầu..._

Nhận thấy Nagisa chưa hết lo lắng, Kyou nói thêm.  
_"Có trò này mình xem được trên TV. Đứng thành vòng tròn, đặt tay chồng lên nhau rồi hô "tiến lên!"._  
_"Em cũng thấy một lần. Trông tuyệt lắm."  
"Mình cũng muốn thử."_  
_"Được rồi mọi người, đặt tay lên nào." _Tomoya đưa tay ra giữa một cách quyết chí.  
_"Trò này hồi tớ còn chơi bóng đá làm chán chê luôn đấy." _Cậu tóc vàng cười khúc khích.

Mọi người đặt tay lên nhau và hô. Mikoto do dự 1 chút rồi cũng làm theo với sự phấn khích. Cái này cũng mới đấy.  
_"CLB KỊCH TIẾN LÊN!"  
"Ra sân khấu nào, Nagisa."  
"Vâng."_  
Trong khi Nagisa ra khỏi cánh gà để thực hiện vở kịch, những người còn lại đi lên phòng điều khiển để quan sát.  
_"Mong tên ngốc kia không sờ mó gì ở trên tầng."  
"Đừng hỏi, số anh ấy đôi khi xui đấy."_

Nagisa bước ra bục và nhìn xuống khán đài. Phòng hội trường cực kì rộng lơn và vào ngày mai, khi Lễ Hội trường bắt đầu, nơi đây sẽ chật kín người. Những người tuy xa lạ nhưng họ sẽ thấy được vở kịch của Nagisa. Nghĩ lại cảnh người đông như biển ở dưới, cô bé không hề nhụt chi. Trái ngược lại, cô bé càng quyết tâm hơn. Mình đã chờ đợi cái ngày này lâu lắm rồi và nhờ Mikoto và các bạn khác, mình đã có thể đứng trên này. Cố gắng lên nào.

.

.

.

Tối hôm đấy, Nagisa với Tomoya trở về nhà với tâm trạng vui vẻ. Họ đã sẵn sàng với buối diễn kịch ngày mai.

_"Mừng các con về."_

_"Mừng con đã về, con gái yêu của ta ... Còn mi thì đừng hòng nhé."  
"Biết rồi."_ Tomoya gắt lên trước phản ứng của Akio-san.  
_"Buổi diễn thử thế nào, Nagisa?"  
"Thì ... như thế nào nhỉ?" _  
Cô bé tóc hạt dẻ quay lại nhìn người bạn với khuôn mặt thắc mắc.  
_"Giống hệt những gì chúng ta tập."_ Cậu ta trả lời thẳng thắn.  
_"Thật tốt quá phải không?"  
"Thế mới đúng là con gái ta chứ. Từ mai các lò luyện thần tượng sẽ săn tìm con đấy."_  
_"Chú tính "nổ" banh nhà à?!"_

_"Cứ đồng ý như vậy đi, cái thằng khờ này."_

_"Okazaki-san chưa nịnh bợ ai bao giờ."  
"Phải, ta biết. Bởi vậy con mới tin nó phải không?"_ Ông bố để tay lên vai anh chàng và nói với giọng vui vẻ.

Ba mẹ Nagisa vô cùng phấn khởi khi mà con gái mình sắp đạt được ước mơ. Mọi người nói chuyện với nhau rôn rả, chờ đón ngày mai.

.

.

.

Công viên Sayama, một công viên nổi tiếng của thị trấn Hikarizaka. Ngay giữa công viên là ao vô cùng rộng và sạch sẽ với một dài phun. Cây cối mọc xung quanh và nhiều loại hoa được trồng kĩ càng. Ngoài ra ở đây còn có ghế đá cho mọi người nghỉ ngơi.

Đó cũng là nơi mà Mikoto hay dạo chơi những lúc rảnh vào buổi tối và ngày nghỉ.  
Sau khi ăn tối xong ở nhà, cô ra đây để thư giãn tâm hồn trước ngày mai. Ngày mà cô bạn thân của mình sẽ thực hiện ước mơ.

Mặt ao phẳng lặng yên tĩnh bị phá vỡ khi một hòn đá bay tới và lướt mấy phát trên bề mặt.

_"Lo lắng à."  
"Em cũng chả biết nữa. Ngày mai là ngày trọng đại, mặc dù không phải biểu diễn tiết mục gì nhưng em vẫn lo cho Nagisa ấy chứ."_

Nhận thấy vẻ lo âu của Mikoto, Touma ngồi xuống bên cạnh và vỗ lên đầu cô ấy.  
_"Cậu ấy mạnh mẽ lắm. 14 năm kia còn không làm gì nổi cậu ấy thì vở kịch này là chuyện gì chứ. Mạnh mẽ y hệt như em."_

Mặt Mikoto hơi bừng dỏ nhưng trước sự quan tâm của người kia, cô ấy mỉm cười nhẹ nhàng. Tên ngốc này, luôn luôn quan tâm tới mọi người, làm cho người ta vô cùng bối rối ... thế mới khổ.

_"Đi dạo cùng em trong công viên ... anh thích chứ ... ?"_

_"Ờ ..."  
"Anh không cần trả lời đâu. Không phải em muốn đi cùng anh, chẳng qua em không muốn một mình trong công viên này ..."_

Mình đang đùa với ai chứ. Giờ mình đang lo về chuyện của Nagisa. Ngày mai đã là Lễ hội trường và cậu ấy sẽ được đứng trên sân khấu. Tuy là một thời gian ngắn thôi nhưng nhỡ cậu ấy biết được thì chuyện gì xảy ra chứ, nhỡ cậu ấy không vượt qua được, không đủ nghị lực để tiếp tục ước mơ. Chả lẽ mình phải chứng kiến Nagisa tự thất bại trước mặt mình sao. Nhất định mình sẽ không để xảy ra chuyện ấy.  
14 năm và cậu ấy đã gặp lại mình, giờ trong tay có cả một ước mơ, một hoài bãi to lớn như vậy.

_"Em đừng lo nữa. Chính vì những lúc thế này, bạn bè cần có nhau."_ Touma nhìn lên bầu trời đầy sao. _"Anh cũng biết cái cảm giác lúc này của em đấy chứ."_

_"Arigatou." _  
Mikoto nhìn lên mặt nước lúc này đang tĩnh lặng, mỉm cười.  
Hai bóng người ngồi trên ghế, hiện rõ trong ánh mặt trăng lung linh của ngày buổi tối đấy.


	8. Chapter 8

**LỄ HỘI TRƯỜNG**

Ngày trong đại của trường Hikarizaka !

Buổi sáng tuy nhiều mây bao phủ bầu trời nhưng điều đó chắc sẽ không cản được bầu không khí sôi nổi của Lễ hội.  
Chiếc chuông báo vừa reo lên bị tắt ngay lập tức, Mikoto bật dậy với đôi mắt mèo vô cùng phấn khích.  
_"Showtime!"_

Cánh cửa tủ mở ra và cô gái electromaster lấy chiếc đồng phục mùa hè ra, đồng thời ngắm nhìn bộ màu hồng treo trên móc, áo khoác hồng và chiếc váy hồng với nơ.  
_"Tiếc ghê, nếu ngày Lễ hội mà được mặc nó ..."_  
Nghĩ tới những gì mình trải qua với bộ này, mặt Mikoto hơi bừng đỏ lên những vẫn mỉm cười.  
Sau khi mặc đồng phục và chỉnh lại tóc như thường ngày, cô xuống tầng ăn sáng.

"_H__anate! kokoro ni kizanda yume o__  
__mirai sae okizari ni shite__  
__genkai nado shiranai imi nai!__  
__kono chikara ga hikari chirasu__  
__sono saki ni haruka na omoi o___

_aruitekita kono michi o__  
__furikaeru koto shika__  
__dekinai nara...__  
__ima koko de subete o kowaseru__  
..."_

Hát vào mỗi buổi sáng, dường như nó trở thành thói quen của Mikoto để lấy lại tinh thần sau khi ngủ dậy.

_"Hồ hồ, con gái. Hôm nay có vẻ vui nhở?"_

_"Được thấy bạn con biểu diễn trên sân khấu mà lại." _Mikoto vui vẻ xúc 1 thìa ngũ cốc và hỏi_. "Sao chỉ có bố ở nhà vậy?"  
"Ờm, mẹ con qua nhà Furukawa. Saten đi trước cùng Uiharu. Điều kì lạ nhất bố từng thấy là con bé Tomoyo qua đây và lôi Kuroko đi." _Ông Tabikage gãi dầu một cách bối rối.

Mikoto cười khểnh, rốt cuộc người bình thường như Tomoyo vẫn có thể xử lí Kuroko, nhất là vào những ngày như thế này. Cũng vì tội hăng hái mà thành ra thế này.

.

.

.

...Chuyện 20 phút trước ...

_"Sakagami-san, cậu qua đây có việc gì thế? _Kuroko ngạc nhiên khi thấy Tomoyo đứng trước cửa.

_"A, cậu quên là hứa giúp mình với công việc Lễ hội à?"  
"Biết rồi, đợi tí ... Hự!"_ cô bé tét bím tính lên tầng với ý nghĩ biến thái trong đầu thì bị Cô Hội trưởng tóm lấy và cả 2 cùng ra ngoài.  
_"Từ từ, để tớ tự đi chứ? Thả lỏng đi!"_

Tomoyo quay lại nhìn với nụ cười không thể hoàn hảo hơn.  
_"Tay nắm chặt tay, cậu teleport thì tớ cũng đi theo luôn đấy."  
"Bỏ mịa ..."_ Kuroko rơi vào trạng thái hoảng loạn và đành để cô bé tóc xám lôi tới trường.  
_"Hai cháu đi vui vẻ nhé." _Tabikage-san đứng ngoài cửa vẫy tay.

.

.

.

Khuôn viên trường đã trở nên đông đúc khi Mikoto tới nơi. Thoáng thoáng thấy Mei trong đám đông, cô chạy theo.

_"Mei-chan, em đến đây từ lúc nào thế?"_  
_"Em mới tới lúc sáng thôi. Em vừa thấy Kamijou-san ở đằng kia đấy, chị không ra chỗ anh ý à?" _  
Mikoto lúng túng trước nụ cười gian xảo của cô bé.

_"Ehehehe, để lát nữa chị đi cùng. Giờ chị đi xung quanh xem thôi."  
_Con bé này cũng nguy hiểm thật, anh em Sunohara có khác. Mà sao mình lại lúng túng chứ.

.

.

.

Touma đi xung quanh và thưởng thức không khí lễ hội.  
_"Quỷ thần ơi, nhỏ Index mà ở đây thì chắc loạn đấy chứ."_ Cậu ta nghĩ lại và cầm điện thoại lên chụp từng gian hàng thức ăn. _"Đến giờ troll rồi."_

_"Baka!" _Một giọng nói quen thuộc đằng sau, Touma quay lại nhìn.

Chiếc váy màu xanh trởi với cố tay, cổ áo trắng có 2 viền. Kèm theo 1 cái nơ đỏ gần cổ, Mikoto trở nên dễ thương hơn bao giờ hết.

_"Anh nhìn gì?" _Mikoto vừa quay mặt ra hướng khác vừa tìm Nagisa trong đám đông. Điều đó làm cậu ta lúng túng theo.  
_"Ầ không, chỉ là trông em xinh đẹp hơn khi mặc đồng phục này."_

Lại thế rồi, anh ta lại làm mình ngượng

_._

_._

_._

_Píp píp píp ... _Tiếng báo vang lên trong 1 công-tai-nơ luộm thuộm.

Cô gái mặc đồ nữ tu trắng vàng liếc nhìn màn hình.

_"Chả lẽ anh ta không có gì khác để trêu mình."_ Sắc mặt cô thay đổi khi nhìn thấy bức hình

_"Index ... chỉ là thức ăn thôi mà." _Gã tóc đỏ trấn an cô gái.

_"Thức ăn thôi?"_ Index quay lại nhìn, dậm chân bực tức. _"Ngồi yên trong đây, theo dõi đối tượng và từ tối qua không ăn gì tới bây giờ. Cậu đùa tôi đấy à, Styil?!"_  
Thôi xong, cô xơ tóc xanh dương đang túc điên và không ai muốn cảm nhận khi bị hàm răng kia cắn.

_._

_._

_._

Tại tầng 3, các thành viên CLB Kịch đang tập trung lại. Mọi người ngồi xung quanh bàn thì Nagisa lại tách khỏi nhóm, ngồi đấy buồn thiu. Ryou thấy vậy liền hỏi han.

_"Nagisa-chan, có chuyện gì vậy?"_

Nagisa quay đầu về phái nhóm ngối, sắc mặt bối rối.  
_"Nagisa chỉ đang lo lắng cho buổi biểu diên thôi. Phải không?"_

_"V-Vâng."_

Youhei quay sang thì thầm với Tomoya.  
_"Nagisa-chan có gì không ổn hả mày?"  
"Chỉ là vài chuyện vặt thôi. Cứ bình thường như mọi khi đi."_

Cậu tóc vàng liền bước tới chỗ Nagisa, chỉ cho mấy chiêu giúp bớt căng thẳng. Trong khi cậu ta bị chỉ trích bởi Kotomi và Kyou, Tomoya ngồi đấy cũng lo lắng không kém gì.

_"Sao ta không tranh thủ đi một vòng nhỉ? Đến chiều mới diễn mà."_

Giờ sao đây. Sắp tới giờ diễn mà Nagisa vẫn trong tình trạng này. Có nên nói với mọi người không.

.

Lúc này, Mikoto và Touma đi cạnh nhau ở dưới sân trường. Cô gái tóc nâu đứng sát và bối rối.

_"Không sao chứ, nếu anh mua cái xiên táo ngọt này cho em."_  
Phiền phức thật, anh ta đang nhìn mình với cái vẻ măt luôn làm mình bối rối. Đâu cần quan tâm tới mình thế chứ. Chả lẽ suốt ngày phải đỏ mặt vì những cử chỉ cực kì gă-lăng nà. Tối hôm qua mình còn ngồi với Touma mà đâu có ngượng đến thế.  
_"Cũng được ... Dù sao anh cũng biết cách cư xử với cô gái." _Mikoto lẩm bẩm, cầm lấy chiếc xiên cắn một miếng.

_"Touma ..."_

Điện thoại trong túi quần rung lên, hiện 1 dòng tin nhắn.

_"Có chuyện rồi."_

_._

_._

_._

_"Là sao, Nagisa đã biết rồi?"  
"Bình tĩnh nào, Mikoto."  
"Tại sao vào lúc này chứ ... "_

Mikoto hoảng loạn sau khi nghe tin và Tomoya bắt đầu kể lại chuyện tối qua.

_"Lỗi tại tôi. Hôm qua khi cậu ấy tìm đèn pin trong kho ... "_

_._

_._

_._

Nagisa ngồi thất thần và trên bàn là album ảnh đang mở với cuốn nhật kí. Những kỉ niệm thời trẻ của cô chú Furukawa đang hiện diện trước mặt cô bé. Mình đến muộn rồi!

Nagisa cầm một tấm lên, nói với giọng buồn.

_"Mình tìm thấy trong tập ảnh và nhật kí cũ. Okazaki-san, mình chưa bao giờ biết đến những việc này. Mình chưa hề biết ba mình từng diễn kịch."  
"Hơn nữa ... cả hai đã từ bỏ ước mơ vì mình ..."_

Cậu bạn lấy tấm ảnh khỏi tay Nagisa và lay lay đôi vai cô bé.

_"Nagisa, đừng nghĩ gì nữa. Về phòng nghỉ ngơi. Để tớ dọn dẹp chỗ này cho. Vẻ ngủ đi, một chút cũng được."  
_Tomoya đỡ cô dậy. Nagisa bước ra khỏi phòng, người như mất hồn và nước mắt chảy trên má.

Cậu ta nhìn từng dòng chữ trên nhật kí. Nét chữ của cô Sanae.

_"Thật hạnh phúc khi có thể ở bên Nagisa mỗi ngày."  
"Nếu tiếp tục làm giáo viên, có lẽ mình không thể tiếp tục tận hưởng niềm vui này."_

Bên cạnh là một tấm với Sanae đang bé Nagisa hồi nhỏ, trông họ rất vui.

Tại sao lại thành cơ sự như vậy, vào đúng lúc quan trọng như thế ...

.

.

.

Chuyện đã xảy ra và Tomoya cố gắng làm Nagisa vui vẻ lên để quên đi vụ quá khứ của mình. Cậu ta dẫn cô bé xung quanh trường, tham gia bầu không khí sôi nhiệt của Lễ hội.  
_"Xin lỗi. Mình biết là mình cần phải mạnh mẽ, nhưng khi nghĩ lại chuyện đó thì ..."_ Nagisa cúi mặt xuống rồi lại nhìn Tomoya, có chút gì đó gượng gạo. _"Bạn nói đúng, Okazaki-san. Buổi diễn là công sức của tất cả mọi người, vì thế mình không thể phá hỏng nó được."_

_"Đúng vậy. Cố hết sức nhé."  
"Vâng."_  
Tomoya thở phào khi nhìn sắc mặt Nagisa thay đổi, cô bé đã vui trở lại.  
Nhưng Mikoto đứng ở xa quan sát.

_"Nagisa ... tớ biết cậu đang đau buồn. Tại sao cậu không nói ra để mọi người giúp chứ. Cậu muốn che giấu đến lúc nào?"_

Cô nắm chặt tay và đập vào tường, bản thân cô cũng đang run. Con ngốc này, tại sao mày không ra giúp người bạn thân mà đứng đấy nhìn chứ. Mikoto do dự rồi bực tức bỏ đi đâu đó. Cũng đã lâu rồi Mikoto không rơi vào tâm trạng tồi tệ như vậy.

Mặc dù Tomoya và Nagisa đi cùng nhau, chơi trò bắn thun vào mục tiêu, cùng nhau ăn món crepe nhưng như Mikoto đã biết trước, điều đó chưa đủ để làm dịu đi nỗi đau tinh thần của Nagisa.

Cô bé dường như bước đi trong vô thức và khi nhận ra thì mình đã lạc đâu đó trong biển người, không thấy Tomoya ở đâu.  
_"Okazaki-san?"_

.

Lúc này Tomoya đang bối rối và cố gắng tìm Nagisa khắp nơi. Cậu ta vô tình bắt gặp mẹ cô bé ở hành lang.

_"A, Okazaki-san."  
"Ông già không đi với cô sao?"_

_"Không, chú ấy bảo cô đi trước."_  
Vậy chú ấy có đến ... Cậu ta nhớ lại cuộc nói chuyện với ông bố sau khi cô con gái biết chuyện. Akio-san đứng ở cửa và thất vọng khi cuối cùng để cho Nagisa biết ngay trước ngày trọng đại.  
Câu hỏi của Sanae-san lôi Tomoya khỏi dòng suy tưởng.  
_"Nagisa không đi cùng cháu sao?"_  
Cậu ta bối rối, không biết giải thích thế nào.  
_"Thật ra chúng cháu bị lạc nhau."_  
Đúng lúc đấy, đồng nghiệp cũ đi qua và Sanae chào Tomoya để tiếp chuyện.

.

Sao lại thế này. Những lúc thế này sao mình yếu đuối vậy? Mình không biết giúp Nagisa kiểu gì. Nhưng mình cũng không hề muốn chứng kiến Nagisa thất bại và rơi vào sự tự ti chỉ vì quá khứ. Chả lẽ không có cách nào?

Những dòng suy nghĩ tiêu cực chảy thành vòng luẩn quẩn trong tâm trí Mikoto. Ngồi trên chiếc ghế gần sân vợt, những kỉ niệm vui buồn lại ập tới.

_"Ngay cả sức mạnh của electromaster cũng vô dụng lúc này. Mình về đây để làm gì?"_  
Cô ôm mặt và cố gắng kiềm chế lại. Cái cảm giác này ...

Một người vì quá khứ mà định từ bỏ tất cả, người kia lại mất hết niềm tin vì không giúp được người bạn thân. Thật là trớ trêu.

.

.

.

_"Nagisa?"_ Tomoya vui mừng khi tìm thấy người bạn trong phòng tư liệu nhưng lại cảm thấy có gì không ổn.

Nagisa đang ngồi với vẻ mặt thất thần, một giọng nói quen thuộc phát ra từ TV. Cậu tiến lại gần và không tin nổi. Màn hình đang phát vở kịch mà chính ông Akio đã từng tham gia ở trường này.

_"Ta không thể đẩy Phụ hoàng và Mẫu hậu xuống vực thẳm tai ương ..._

_Hỡi thần dân của Thebes! Hãy nhìn đây!"_

_"Đây là vở kịch ba diễn thời trung học. Lúc đó ba đã chiến thắng hội diễn kịch."_

Đôi mắt vô hồn tiếp tục nhìn màn hình, chứng kiến những màn diễn xuất tài ba của ba mình.

_"Thần Appolo đã bỏ rơi ta, đó là dấu hiệu của sự sỉ nhục sẽ đem đến bất hạnh cho ta thần dân._

_Hãy minh chứng!"_

_"Ba thật là giỏi."_

_"Vị vua vĩ đại của các ngươi chính là nguồn gốc của mọi tai tương giáng xuống thế gian. Hỡi Hades!"_

_"Cũng là học sinh năm cuối, nhưng mình không bằng một góc của ba."  
_Giọng Nagisa trở nên chán chường hơn khi vở kịch kết thúc và các diễn viên cúi chào khán giả.

TV chuyển sang đoạn phỏng vấn và điều đó làm tinh thần cô bé càng tệ hơn.

_"Giờ chúng ta hãy nghe chủ tịch CLB, Furukawa-kun, phát biểu đôi lời." _

Người mặc tấm vải trắng với áo choàng đỏ cầm micro và hét to, khiến mọi người giật mình.

_"Tôi yêu kịch!  
Tôi sẽ tiếp tục đứng trên sân khấu!  
Ngay thời khắc này tôi xin thề sẽ trở thành một nghệ sĩ chuyên nghiệp."_

Khuôn mặt của Akio vô cùng phấn khích, trái ngược với cô con gái ngay bây giờ.

_"À, gác lại cảm xúc cá nhân, mờ em phát biểu vài lời với tư cách chủ tịch CLB được không?"  
"Kịch là tuyệt nhất!" _

Nagisa như thể bị cuốn theo và Tomoya biết điều đó. Cậu ta không chịu nổi rồi tắt TV, khiến cô bé ngạc nhiên nhìn cậu ta.

_"Cậu là cậu. Hãy cố làm hết những gì cậu có thể. Được chứ." _Tomoya nhìn Nagisa với ánh mắt quyết tâm để trấn tĩnh lại cô bé một phần nào.

.

.

.

Sunohara Mei đứng đằng sau một cây và quan sát thằng anh tóc vàng từ xa. Có vẻ anh ta đi cùng Saten và trông họ có vẻ thân mật lắm.  
_"Gì vậy, onii-chan mà cũng có bạn gái á. Cơ mà mình chưa chắc chị ấy là bạn gái của anh ý."_ Cô bé nghiên đầu sang một bên và thắc mắc.  
_"Vụ này hay đấy, hì hì hì." _Mei cười một cách khoái trá thì trông thấy 1 người trông rất quen quen. Người này dáng vẻ thon thả, mặc áo khoác nâu và cũng đang nhìn về hướng hai người kia. Cái gì thế kia, vòng hoa trên đầu á. Đừng có đùa chứ. Cô bé tiến lại gần.

_"Kazari-san?"  
"Mei-chan?"_

Hai người cũng đã biết nhau từ hồi trận bóng rổ của Đội Kịch. Mei đập tay lên trán.

_"Chị nghiêm túc đấy chứ, đó có phải là kiểu ngụy trang không? Đừng nói chị cũng đi theo họ?"_  
Nụ cười gượng ép đã nói lên điều đó. Uiharu tiếp tục đứng đằng sau cây và nhìn.  
_"Từ khi về đây, chị hay thấy cậu ấy đi cùng Sunohara-san. Anh của em là người như thế nào?"  
"Chị hỏi thế có ý gì?"_

Uiharu lấy ngón đẩy sống mũi kính lên và mỉm cười. Khoan, từ lúc nào Uiharu đeo kính thế?!  
_"Anh ý hơi lộn xộn, bừa bộn, hay gây rối nhưng cũng biết quan tâm tới bạn bè ..."_  
_"Sao một phần giống Saten-san thế?"_

Hai người nhìn nhau.

_"Chị nghĩ như em không?"_  
Một cú gật đầu và họ lại tiếp tục quan sát "cặp đôi" kia.

.

_"Anh thấy em như thế nào?"_ Saten đột ngột hỏi cậu tóc vàng kia, tay cầm cây kẹo bông hồng.  
_"Hả?" _Youhei ngơ ngác. _" Ờ thì ... một cô gái cá tính, xinh đẹp, tự tin, cũng hơi nổi loạn và ... có siêu năng lực?"  
_Đến đoạn này Saten khực cười và hất tóc lên, tóc bay phấp phới trong làn gió nhẹ. Anh ta dẻo mồm thật nhưng mình lại thích điều đó. Mình chưa từng cảm thấy gần gũi như vậy. Saten nhìn cậu ta với ánh mắt quyến rũ.

_"Mặt anh có gì à?"_

_"À không, chỉ là em thấy anh cũng tuyệt đấy chứ?"_

_"Tuyệt gì. Anh chỉ là một thằng cá biệt thôi."  
"Cá biệt gì chứ, ngay cả khi cả trường này có coi anh là 1 học sinh cá biệt thì anh vẫn có bạn bè còn gì?"_ Saten nhắm mắt cười khiến Youhei ta bối rối. Tại sao cô gái kia lại quan tâm tới mình thế. Lần đầu tiên có một cô gái bắt chuyện với mình mà không hề tỏ ra khó chịu.

_"Wow, nếu đó là lời nịnh thì ..."  
"Năng lực điều khiển gió của em không có nghĩa là em có khả năng chém gió siêu đẳng nhé."_ Saten búng tay lên trán cậu ta, cười khúc khích _"Ngốc ..."  
_Bỗng Saten trượt chân trên sáp tan chảy trên mặt đường. Youhei thấy vậy liền chụp người cô lại và ... Một tình huống khó xử đến bất ngờ. Hai người gần như áp mặt và cách họ đứng lúc này trông giống như một cảnh huyền thoại trong phim "Gone with the wind".  
Saten bối rối, Youhei cũng không kém gì. Nhằm gỡ lại tình huống này, cậu tóc vàng kia giúp cô gái tóc đen đứng dậy bính thường và nhìn đồng hồ.  
_"Hình như sắp đến giờ rồi đấy."_

Họ không để ý rằng hai người vừa đi qua đập tay nhau và cười bí hiểm.

.

.

.

Thời khắc quan trọng của Lễ hội đã tới. Hội trường gần như chật kín bởi các học sinh và giáo viên. Từng tiết mục của các lớp đã được thể hiện trên sân khấu và gần đây là tiết mục của CLB hợp xướng. Tiếng loa vang lên cùng tiếng vỗ tay nhiệt liệt của các khán giả.

_"Phần biểu diễn của CLB hợp xướng đã xong.  
Tiếp theo là vở kịch độc diễn của CLB Kịch.  
Khúc phóng túng - Cô gái trong thế giới ảo tưởng._

_Được sáng tác và trình bày bởi Furukawa Nagisa._

_Xin hãy chờ đợi trong lúc chuẩn bị sân khấu."_

Trên phòng điều khiển, Nagisa đang ngồi với vẻ mặt buồn thiu và cố gắng lấy lại tinh thần với chiêu Youhei chỉ cho lúc sáng nhưng điều đó không làm thay đổi gì cả.  
Kyou vỗ lên vai khiến cô giật mình.  
_"Nagisa."  
"Đến lúc xuât hiện rồi."_

_"Đừng lo lắng. Ra ngoài đó cậu sẽ làm tốt thôi."  
"Bọn mình đã tập luyện rất nhiều nên mọi thứ sẽ ổn thôi."_  
Ryou, Sunohara, Kotomi cùng nhau động viên Nagisa. Tomoya đứng chỗ bàn điện tử, nhìn và không nói gì. Cậu ta biết rằng, đến mình và Mikoto còn không làm Nagisa vui lên được, nói gì người khác. Giờ chỉ trông chờ vào phép lạ đến mà thôi.

_"Đừng căng thẳng, cứ thoải mái mà diễn nhé."_  
Nagisa cúi đầu buồn bã trước câu khích lệ của Kyou. Chuyện đó thật khó tưởng khi mà những kí ức về đêm hôm trước vẫn ám ảnh.

Cô bước xuống tầng và nhìn vào tấm vải hiện đang là ranh giới giữa sân khấu và khán đài.

Chỉ một chút thôi, mình sẽ đứng đấy một mình và biểu diễn. Liệu mình có làm được không ... Chính mình đã khiến ba mẹ mất đi những ước mơ hoài bão trước đây. Nagisa càng lúc bi quan hơn và nhìn xung quanh, tìm kiếm cô bạn thân của mình. Ngay cả Mikoto cũng không ưa gì mình chăng, sao bạn ấy không đến chứ. Cô không hề nhận ra cô bạn electromaster đang ngồi đằng sau cánh gà. Mikoto có thể bước ra và giúp lấy lại tinh thần Nagisa nhưng điều gì đó đăng ngăn cản, như thẻ có bức tường vô hình giữa 2 người họ.

.

Bên dưới khán đài, Saten, Uiharu, Kuroko, Mei và Tomoyo ngồi cùng nhau và chờ đợi tiết mục của Nagisa.  
_"Sắp diễn chưa đây ..."  
"Đưa đây." _Tomoyo lấy bỏng ngô khỏi tay Saten đang ngồi rung đùi một cách căng thẳng.  
_"Ế, chỉ một chút thôi mà."  
_Saten vừa nói xong thì Uiharu lay lay vai bạn mình.  
_"Thôi đi, đừng trẻ con đến thế. Có ai ăn gì đâu."_

_"Em lạy hai chị, đừng làm ồn nữa."  
"Trời đất quỷ thần. Hai hội viên hội học sinh ở đây mà còn náo loạn thế này, tớ teleport cả lũ ra ngoài giờ."_

Kuroko đập tay lên trán khi phải "dẹp loạn".

_"Onee-sama đâu nhỉ."  
"Không biết, chị ấy bảo là sẽ tới xem tiết mục của Nagisa mà."  
"Chắc ngồi ở đâu đó rồi."  
_Mei đứng lên xem thì Saten kéo cô bé xuống khi tiếng loa thông báo tiết mục sắp bắt đầu.

_"Cảm ơn mọi người đã chờ đợi."_

_"Khúc phóng túng" của CLB kịch."_

_"Khó tính vậy."_ Mei thầm nghĩ và lè lưỡi khi Saten không nhìn. Biết thế mình không giúp lúc nãy. Cơ mà nếu 2 người ngồi cùng nhau ở đâu, liệu có xảy ra cái gì đó lãng mạn không. Cô bé vui sướng ôm mặt và lắc đầu qua lại khi tưởng tượng. Onii-chan có bạn gái ... onii-chan có bạn gái ...  
_"Mei-chan, em làm trò gì thế."_

_"Không có gì." _Mei cười một cách láu lỉnh.

.

Theo hiệu lệnh, Tomoya bấm nút để kéo màn sân khấu lên. Biết rằng Nagisa đang trải qua những gì nhưng cậu ta vẫn tin tưởng cô bé sẽ thực hiện tốt phần biểu diễn.

Lúc này Nagisa đã hiện diện trước toàn thể khán giả trong hội trường. Họ đang vỗ tay nhiệt liệt.

Có gì đó không ổn. Nagisa gục đầu nhìn xuống đất, bất động.

Những giọng nói liên tục vang lên trong tâm trí.

_"Mình muốn tìm hiểu đó là gì."  
"Mình muốn biết điều đó để tạ lỗi."_

_"Cứ để đó cho cô."_

_"Nagisa-chan?"  
_Mọi người trên phòng vô cùng lo lắng. Đáng lẽ giờ này Nagisa đã phải diễn rồi chứ. Sao cậu ấy cứ đứng yên vậy.

_"Ta mượn được thứ này cho con nè._

_Đây."_

Kyou ngó qua cửa sổ xuống chỗ Nagisa đang đứng._ "Lạ thật."_

_"Mừng con đã về, con gái yêu của ta."_

Khán giả ngồi dưới bắt đầu xôn xao.  
_"Chuyện gì vậy?"_

_"Căng thẳng quá sao?"_

_.  
"Sao vậy, chị diễn đi nào."_

_"Nagisa-chan có gì đó lạ lắm."  
_Tomoyo lẫn Kotomi nhìn về phía Nagisa. Họ biết có chuyện xảy ra nhưng không biết đó là gì. Có lẽ chỉ có 1 người trong phòng biết sự vụ ra sao.  
_"Không lẽ cậu ấy quá hồi hộp?"_

_"Okazaki, tính sao đây?  
"Hạ rèm xuống không?"_

_"Không cần. Cậu ấy sẽ làm được."_

Tomoya đang do dự. Mặc dù mọi người đang lo lắng, cậu vẫn có cảm giác Nagisa sẽ thức tỉnh kịp thời.

.

Tình hình trên sân khấu cũng không tốt mấy mà còn tệ hơn. Giọng nói quen thuộc của ba mình vang liên tục trong đầu, làm Nagisa nhớ lại vở kịch trên cuốn băng.

_"Tôi yêu kịch!"_

_"Tôi yêu kịch!"_

_"Tôi sẽ tiếp tục biểu diễn trên sân khấu!"_

_"Tôi sẽ tiếp tục biểu diễn trên sân khấu!"_

_"Từ giờ tôi thề sẽ trở thành nghệ sĩ."_

_"Từ giờ tôi thề sẽ trở thành nghệ sĩ."_

Các tấm hình trong album lại hiện ra trước mặt.

_"Kịch là tuyệt nhất."_

_"Kịch là tuyệt nhất." _

Người Nagisa đang run, những giọt lệ lăn xuống từ trên má. Cảm xúc đang chi phối khiến cô không thể ngừng lại được. Nagisa khóc nức nở hơn, 2 bàn tay ôm mặt trong biển lệ.

Chỉ vì mình muốn biết ba mẹ lảng tránh gì, che giấu mình những gì. Mình là đứa con bất hiếu, mình đã khiến ba mẹ buồn vì không đạt được ước mơ thời trẻ. Mình ước rằng mình chưa từng sinh ra ...

.

Cả hội trương bắt đầu xôn xao trước phản ứng của Nagisa.  
_"Vở kịch đã bắt đầu rồi sao?"_

_"Cậu ấy khóc thật ư?"_

_..._

_"Furukawa-san?"  
"Thế này không ổn rồi."  
_Nhóm Saten ở dưới đấy cũng bàng hoàng khi chứng kiến những giây phút tồi tệ của senpai mình.

_"Vừa hôm qua chị ấy còn vui vẻ, sao bây giờ lại thế này?"_  
_"Onee-sama ... Các cậu ngồi yên đấy, chắc chắn sẽ có cách."_  
Nói xong, Kuroko tự dịch chuyển và đi tìm Mikoto._  
._

Các thành viên CLB bắt đầu tá hỏa trước tình trạng của Nagisa.

_"Không ổn rồi, hạ rèm xuống."  
"Tomoya!"  
_Tomoya đang để tay lên nút và khựng lại. Cậu không biết nên làm gì bây giờ. Bản thân tự mâu thuẫn với chính mình. Cậu có thể kết thúc ác mộng của Nagisa chỉ bằng 1 cái nút. Nhưng Tomoya đã không ấn, cậu biết chuyện gì sẽ xảy ra.

-Hạ rèm xuống thì ước mơ bấy lâu nay của Nagisa sẽ tan biến và mọi thứ họ đạt được thành công cốc.

-Để nguyên hiện trạng và chờ đợi. Nhưng viễn cảnh này tệ hơn khi mà Nagisa đang đối mặt những nỗi dằn vặt và phải chịu những ám ảnh từ quá khứ. Chưa kể rằng Lễ hội kết thúc thì Nagisa có thể mất hết niềm tin và rơi vào khủng hoảng tinh thần.  
.

Misaka Mikoto ở đằng sau cánh gà, ngồi nghĩ vẩn vơ.

Tiếng khóc nức nở của Nagisa cất lên.

Đã quá muộn để giúp cậu ấy rồi ... Mình thật vô dụng ... Đánh mất 14 năm kia chỉ vì cái TPHV chết tiệt kia ...

.

_~Danh hiệu Railgun khiến mi có được bạn bè đấy!~_

_~Mày đứng nhìn bản sao của mày bị giết từng đứa một, thế mà mày vẫn nghĩ về bạn bè?~  
~Cháu có đủ can đảm để đối mặt với bóng tối của thành phố này không? Kể cả chính cháu là người sẽ chịu khổ?~_

_~Nhóc con, không dễ thoát được bóng tối học viện đâu!~_

_~Không thích nhìn tao phá hủy thứ có khuôn mặt giống mày à ... _

_Hay mày đang cố chuộc lỗi vì mày là nguồn gốc của thí nghiệm này ... _

_Là sao, mày lại chơi trò chị em à?~_

_._

Mình không muốn nghe những giọng này. Tại sao chúng trong đầu chứ?

Chị em ... bạn bè ... Những lúc thế này sao mọi thứ mơ hồ vậy.

Dường như Mikoto mât bình tĩnh và không đủ tỉnh táo để suy nghĩ về tình hình hiện tại.

Làm ơn giúp tôi ... Mình không muốn mọi chuyện kết thúc như vậy.  
Mikoto dường như muốn bật khóc vì sự bất lực của mình.

_"Kết thúc rồi."_

Cô đứng dậy định bỏ đi thì một ai đó đứng đấy, thở một cách gấp gáp.

.

.

.

Trong khi đó, Akio đứng ở hành lang dài lê thê. Ở đâu đó trong này có một người cần được giúp đỡ.  
_"Đành vậy."_  
Ông biết nên làm gì, đó là lỗi của mình và đã đến lúc chuộc lỗi. Akio lầy đà và chạy hết tốc lực.

Hơi bị ồn đấy nhưng để giúp Nagisa thì cái này chả là gì_. _Nagisa, hãy đơi ba! Con sẽ không phải dày vò nữa, chính ba sẽ kết thúc việc này.  
Chỉ trong chốc lát, cánh cửa hội trường đã ở ngay trước mặt. Tiếng khóc nức nở xen lấn với tiếng xì xào của khán giả. Akio trông thấy cô con gái của mình đứng trên sân khấu.  
Bây giờ hoặc không bao giờ.

_"HÃY BIẾN GIẤC MƠ CỦA CON THÀNH HIỆN THỰC ĐI, NAGISA!"_

Tiếng thét của Akio vang lên trong hội trường khiến mọi người chú ý tới ông. Ông bố tiếp tục và đập tay mạnh lên thành cửa.

Điều đó khiến Nagisa bừng tỉnh lại.

_"NAGISA!_

_CON NGỐC ĐẾN MỨC NÀO NỮA ĐÂY?!_

_ƯỚC MƠ CỦA CON CÁI CŨNG CHÍNH LÀ ƯỚC MƠ CỦA BA MẸ!_

_HÃY THAY CHÚNG TA THỰC HIỆN CHÚNG ĐI!_

_BA MẸ LUÔN MONG CON BIẾN ƯỚC MƠ CỦA MÌNH THÀNH HIỆN THỰC!"_

Mặc dù đôi mắt đang nhòa lệ, Nagisa vẫn cố nhìn về phía Akio, cố gắng lấy lại tinh thần.

Vẻ mặt đau đớn khi người cha nhìn thấy con gái ngã trên đường đời, mong muốn giúp con gái đứng dậy.

_"BA ME CHƯA BAO GIỜ TỪ BỎ ƯỚC MƠ!_

_MÀ CHÚNG TA ĐẶT CẢ VÀO ƯỚC MƠ CỦA CON!_

_ĐÓ CHÍNH LÀ BA MẸ!_

_ĐÓ MỚI LÀ GIA ĐÌNH!"_

Đôi bàn tay của người cha quyết tâm trước mặt cô con gái.

_"VÌ THẾ ... KỂ TỪ NGÀY ĐÓ ...MỖI NGÀY, NHỮNG LÚC LÀM BÁNH MÌ ... BA MẸ VẪN SỐNG, VẪN CHỜ ĐỢI CHO TỚI NGÀY HÔM NAY!"_

Akio thở hồng hộc, đau đớn nhìn Nagisa. Ông tin tưởng con gái bé bỏng của mình sẽ hiểu được mà vượt qua được.

Nagisa cũng đã ngừng khóc một lúc, nhìn ba mình với ánh mắt đầy nước mắt.

_"GIỜ CON MÀ THẤT BẠI TẠI ĐÂY, CON CÓ BIẾT CHÚNG TA SẼ THẤT VỌNG ĐẾN CHỨNG NÀO KHÔNG?!_

_TRÁCH NHIỆM CỦA CON RẤT LỚN ĐẤY, CÓ BIẾT KHÔNG?!" _

Sanae đứng dậy từ chỗ ngồi và hét lên, cổ vũ cho cô bé.

_"Nagisa! Con làm được mà!"_

_._

_._

_._

Level 5 và Level 0, họ đang đứng đối diện nhau. Mikoto cảm thấy khó chịu với anh ta ngay lúc này, tia điện lóe lên trên đỉnh đầu.

_"Đừng cản em! Mọi chuyện kết thúc rồi!"  
"Chả lẽ em định bỏ đi và để Nagisa một mình ở ngoài kia á?!"_

Touma giăng tay ra chặn, không cho Railgun đi tiếp.  
_"Em có chắc là điều em định là đúng đắn không? Liệu Nagisa có chịu nổi không khi mà ước mơ bấy lâu nay tan biến ngay tại đây?"_

Anh đi đi, để em một mình đi.

_"Anh đừng có xen vào. Chính em đã không giúp được cậu ấy ngay từ đầu ..."  
"Vì thế mà em định bỏ cuộc , vì thế mà em muốn trốn tránh hiện thực á. Sao em không ra đó đối mặt với Nagisa và nói những gì cần thiết?!"_

Anh ta lại nhìn mình với ánh mắt ấy. Tại sao anh ấy lại cứ cản mình vào những lúc thế này.

_"Anh tránh ra ngay ... nếu em chọn Hikarizaka thay vì AC hồi đấy, có lẽ Nagisa không bị như vậy. Chính em bỏ lại cậu ấy, chính em đa suýt mất người bạn thân 14 năm trước!"_

Mikoto nhìn cậu ta với sự hận thù, tay nghiến chặt. Từ lúc nào đó sự giận dữ tột cùng bao quanh người cô, không còn suy nghĩ sáng suốt được, như thể bóng tối lẻn vào người. Sao mình không dừng lại được, những ngôn từ này ... Ai đó ngăn tôi lại đi!

Anh chàng tóc lỏm chỏm đứng yên, không nói gì.  
_"Không có em ở AC thì anh cũng sống tốt, thà ở lại và có những năm tháng vui vẻ cùng Nagisa ..."_

Một ai đó ngoài hội trường đang gọi Nagisa. Dù là ai, mình không quan tâm, mình cần phải ra khỏi đây. Không còn mặt mũi nào để nhìn bè bạn.

_~Không có anh hùng nào tới cứu giúp mình.~_

Toàn thân bao quanh dòng điện dữ dội.

_"Đừng để em dùng vũ lực!"  
"Em đánh mất bản thân từ lúc nào thế?!"_

Tự nhiên Touma chạy ôm Mikoto khiến cô ngạc nhiên. Tại sao vào lúc này ...

.  
Mọi người bên trên phòng điều khiển ngơ ngác nhìn ông Akio đang cố gắng động viện Nagisa. Tình thế nghiêm trọng chưa từng thấy.  
_"Chuyện ... chuyện gì thế này?!"_

_"Tomoya!"_  
Kyou quay lại nhìn thì Tomoya vội vàng chạy xuống cầu thang. Cậu ta biết phải làm gì, cậu ta không muốn Nagisa đau khổ và kết thúc ước mơ ở đây.  
Đây cũng là lỗi của mình.

_"Bọn tớ cũng thế, Nagisa!" _  
Cái mà cậu ấy đang cần là ...  
_"Cậu sắp thực hiện những gì mà tớ và Sunohara không thể làm được!"  
_Không thể để cậu ấy đi theo vết xe đổ của bọn mình.

_"Lúc này, cậu muốn gánh cảm giác thất bại mà bọn tớ từng trải qua sao?"  
_Nagisa, con người thật của cậu đâu rồi. Tỉnh lại đi, đừng chìm sâu vào quá khứ.  
Tomoya đã cố gắng những gì có thể, những lời nói chân thành cậu đã nói hết rồi.  
Nagisa cố gắng bình tĩnh lại nhưng cơ thể như thể không nghe theo. Bản thân cô đang chìm sâu xuống đáy tuyệt vọng và lại khóc nức nở.

_"Mình là đứa con bất hiếu ... người bạn tồi tệ."_

_._

_"Chỉ vì ước mơ mà mình đã ích kỉ chỉ nghĩ tới bản thân."_

_._  
_"Ước mơ ba mẹ tan biến vì mình, mình đã lợi dụng bạn bè để thực hiện ước mơ ..."_

Nội tâm cô bé đang diễn ra những mâu thuẫn cảm xúc, tâm lý dữ dội. Nagisa đang trải qua những giây phút căng thẳng.

Tomoya cảm thấy đau khổ tột cùng, cậu ta không hề muốn kết cục này. Mình không muốn Nagisa thất bại như vậy.

.

.

.

_"Tại sao ..." _Mikoto mất bình tình và òa khóc trong vòng tay Touma. _"Em không muốn nhìn Nagisa vào lúc này."_

Cô muốn thoát khỏi vòng tay nhưng không được, IB của cậu ta đang chặn dòng điện.  
_"Thật nực cười! Em nghĩ sống với Nagisa thay vì tới AC là em sẽ hạnh phúc sao?"_

_"Đúng vậy! AC chỉ là một thành phố với vỏ bọc giả tạo, không hơn không kém!"_

_"Đừng ảo tưởng nữa! Các phe phái bóng tối, lũ pháp sư xấu xa ... em nghĩ bọn họ chỉ dừng lại ở AC thôi sao? Chỉ là vấn đề thời gian khi nào họ đạt chân lên Hikarizaka mà không chỉ riêng Nhật Bản. Lúc đấy em với Nagisa sẽ phải chịu khổ vì chúng nó. Đó gọi là hạnh phúc chắc?!" _

_"Chính anh với em đã giúp mọi người không để điều đó không xảy ra. Nhờ em mà các bạn ấy không bước lầm đường cùng mà lạc lối ... Level Upper, Level 6 Shift, Bóng tối học viện, ... điều đó không gợi lại gì sao! Em cũng có sức mạnh để bảo vệ mọi người mà!"  
_Mikoto ngoảnh mặt ra chỗ khác, tránh ánh mát của Touma.

_"Anh nói nhảm gì thế, bỏ em ra!"  
"Không ... Đó là định mệnh khi em tới AC. Sau những năm tháng dữ dội kia, em đã có thể đứng ở đây. Nagisa đã từng đối mặt tử thần và thoát, liệu 4 năm kia liệu cậu ấy có thoát được không? Nếu em biết mình có người bạn thời thơ ấu nhưng không bao giờ có thể gặp lại, em có chịu nổi không?"_

Thật là khó chịu. Anh ta toàn làm mình khó chịu khi giúp mình và những người khác. Nhưng những lúc thế này mình lại cảm thấy hạnh phúc vì có anh ấy bên cạnh.

Lần này mình lại nghe thấy cả giọng ông Tomoya kia. Người cha , người bạn, cả 2 đang cố gắng hết sức vì một người. Từ lúc nào mà mình lại từ bỏ dễ dàng như vây?

Mikoto đẩy mạnh ra và thoát khỏi vòng tay.  
_"Ơ?"  
"Đừng nghĩ em hoàn toàn đánh mất bản thân chỉ vì những suy nghĩ ấu trĩ kia."_

Cô gái electromaster quay người lại và đi về phía bên kia sân khấu.

_"Mikoto! Hãy đưa Nagisa quay trở lại đi!"  
_B-baka. Mình lại đỏ mặt rồi.

.

Kyou nhìn lên bảng điều khiển, do dự trước quyết định hạ rèm. Chỉ một sai lầm nhỏ thôi là những kỉ niệm vui vẻ sẽ không còn.

_"Onee-chan."  
"Không còn cách nào khác. Sau này cậu ấy sẽ có cơ hội khác."  
_Cô gái tóc tím không hề muốn như vậy nhưng không còn lựa chọn nào khác.  
Chiếc nút đã được bấm và tấm màn bắt đầu hạ.  
_"__G__omenasai.__"  
_Chả lẽ mọi chuyện kết thúc ở đây. Nagisa cũng bắt đầu bỏ đi về phía cánh gà, bỏ mặc tất cả.

Nhưng kì lạ thay, tấm màn khựng lại và không di chuyển nữa. Có cái gì đó đang ngăn nó lại.

_"Nani? Sao nó không hạ xuống?" _Kyou bối rối bấm thêm lần nữa.  
Tomoya nhìn về phía đằng sau Nagisa. Một bóng người quen thuộc đứng đấy, tia điện tí tách xung quanh.

_"Đừng có vội vàng đến thế chứ?'_

.

Mình phải làm điều này. Mình phải giúp Nagisa. Mikoto thở hồng hộc, cố gắng bình tĩnh.

_"CẬU THẬT SỰ MUỐN TỪ BỎ ƯỚC MƠ VÀ KẾT THÚC Ở ĐÂY sao?"_

Những cảm xúc trong người Railgun như thể muốn bộc phát. Mikoto nhắm mắt và nén chặt bàn tay. Cô hét lên để người bạn tỉnh ngộ.

_"CHẢ LẼ NHỮNG GÌ BỌN MÌNH ĐẠT ĐƯỢC CÙNG NHAU CHỈ LÀ QUÁ KHỨ?!"_

Nagisa đứng lại, mặt vẫn buồn thiu.

Tại sao bạn ấy vẫn quan tâm tới mình, mình chỉ là một cô bé bình thường với quá khứ đau buồn ...

_"ƯỚC MƠ ... HOÀI BÃO ... TÌNH BẠN ... TẤT CẢ KHÔNG CÓ NGHĨA GÌ VỚI CẬU À?"_

_"CHỈ VÌ QUÁ KHỨ MÀ CẬU TRỞ NÊN NHỤT CHÍ, YẾU ĐUỐI!"_

.

Bên dưới nhao nháo lên. Lại chuyện gì đây?  
Saten ngơ ra khi nhận ra giọng Mikoto.

"Misaka-san?"  
"Chị ấy làm gì ở đó thế?"

"Tớ không biết nhưng chị ấy đang làm những gì có thể."

Sakagami đứng lên nhìn về phía sân khấu. Mình thật sự hy vọng là mọi chuyện sẽ êm đẹp.

.

Mikoto vẫn cố gắng thuyết phục Nagisa.

_"HÃY CHẤP NHẬN NÓ VÀ SỐNG VỚI CON NGƯỜI THẬT ĐI!"_

_"BA MẸ, BẠN BÈ ... MỌI NGƯỜI VẪN SÁT CÁNH CÙNG NHAU VÌ CẬU ĐẤY!"_

Xin lỗi các bạn, hình như mình đã khiến mọi người phải lo lắng ...

_"BỌN TỚ KHÔNG QUAN TÂM TỚI QUÁ KHỨ. BỌN TỚ MUỐN CẬU THẬT SỰ HÀNH PHÚC."_

_"KHÔNG CHỈ RIÊNG BỌN MÌNH, NHỮNG NGƯỜI DƯỚI ĐÂY MUỐN LỄ HỘI KẾT THÚC VỚI NHỮNG KỈ NIỆM KHÓ QUEN!"_

Sắc mặt Nagisa bắt đầu chuyển biến, nụ cười hiện lên trên đôi môi cô bé. Nước mắt không còn nữa.

Mikoto dùng hết sức lực để ra đòn quyết định.

_"VÌ VẬY, HÃY MẠNH MẼ LÊN VÀ TRỞ LẠI CON NGƯỜI THẬT SỰ CỦA CẬU!"_

Cả hội trường yên lặng, chờ đợi một điều kì diệu tới. Họ đều muốn cô bé diện váy xanh kia bình tâm trở lại.  
Nagisa lấy lại tự tin, nhìn Mikoto với Tomoya rồi lại nhìn khán đài. Mình không thể yếu đuối mãi thế này. Ba mẹ, bạn bè, những người ở hội trường này ... Họ đều kì vọng vào mình.

Cô dụi mắt đi và nhớ lại những gì mình đã tập mấy ngày hôm qua. Nagisa quay trở lại sân khấu với nụ cười rạng rời.

Tiếng thở dài nhẹ nhàng ... Ánh mắt đầy quyết tâm ... Sự thánh thiện trên khuôn mặt ...

_Bạn có muốn mình đưa bạn đến một nơi mà mọi mơ ước đều thành sự thật?_

Hãy đưa mọi người đến đó, Nagisa. Tất cả chúng ta.

_Đây là thế giới lụi tàn._

_Thế giới mà không một ai ngoài tôi sống ở đây._

Bản nhạc Ma' Me`re L'Oye cất lên cùng những động tác diễn của Nagisa.

_Trong căn phòng chỉ có một cái bàn nhỏ cùng một chiếc ghế._

_Ngoài cửa sổ kia là một cánh đồng bao la hiu quạnh._

Từng động tác vô cùng hoàn hảo, Nagisa như thể hòa vào vở kịch.

_Một căn nhà cũ kỹ, không biết ai đã tạo ra._

_Chỉ có mình tôi ở đây._

_Thỉnh thoảng tôi mới ra ngoài lấy những thứ cần thiết._

Ánh sáng trên sân khấu thay đổi theo từng hoạt cảnh.

_Bên ngoài cũng không có một ai._

_Dưới khung cảnh mờ ảo của những đốm sáng kỳ lạ._

_Tôi lượm nhặt những nhánh cây, đinh và một số thứ khác để tạo ra một người bạn._

Ba mẹ, Mikoto, Tomoya, mọi người ... ai ai cũng hướng về sân khấu, nơi Nagisa đang trở thành trung tâm.

Không ai tin rằng một cô gái vừa mới đứng đó và khóc lóc, lại có thể diễn xuất một cách tự tin như vậy. Đây chính là ước mơ bây lâu nay Nagisa theo đuổi.

_Nhưng, liệu người bạn ấy có được hạnh phúc khi được sinh ra không?_

_Nỗi dằn vặt ấy cứ ám ảnh trong tôi..._

Tiếp tục đi, Nagisa. Cậu đang làm tốt lắm.

.

.

.

Vở kịch đã thành công tốt đẹp trước sự chứng kiến của mọi người. Tiếng vỗ tay như thể bùng nổ trong hội trường. Người hạnh phúc nhất ở đây là ba mẹ Nagisa, lúc này họ đang vỗ tay vui sướng. Cuối cùng con gái họ đã trưởng thành.

Ngay lúc này cô con gái và các bạn mình ra giữa sân khấu và cúi chào các khán giả. Đôi mắt Nagisa rưng rưng lên vì hạnh phúc, vì đã đạt được ước mơ và cùng bạn bè tạo nên những kỉ nhiệm đẹp đẽ.

Đó chính là một cái kết tốt đẹp mà mọi người đã chờ đợi.

.

Đang choàng tay lên vai Touma, Mikoto nhìn Nagisa trên sân khấu. Mặt mũi phờ phạc nhưng một phần cũng vui vẻ vì ngày hôm nay.

_"Chỉ có thế thôi mà khiến em mệt mỏi thế?"_  
_"Urusai! Anh nợ em hơi bị nhiều đấy ... Tạm tha cho anh vì ngày hôm nay là ngày vui của mọi người!" _Mikoto phùng má lên.

Touma gãi tóc một cách bối rối. Đúng là cô ấy không bao giờ thay đổi được nhưng thế cũng tốt.

Mikoto bỏ tay khỏi vai cậu ta và lấy đồng xu bạc từ trong túi ra. Bình thường thì mình sẽ dùng nó để bắn railgun. Nhưng hôm nay nó sẽ là món quà.

_"Nagisa!"_

Đồng xu được ném lên và bay vào bàn tay của Nagisa đang ngạc nhiên.

_"Vở kịch hôm nay hay lắm. Cảm ơn vì niềm vui cậu đã mang tới."_

_"Hai!"_ Một nụ cười tươi sáng của Nagisa có thể làm tâm trạng của bất cứ ai vui vẻ trở lại.

Mikoto thụp tay vào bên sườn Touma.  
_"Anh còn chờ gì nữa, lên phòng CLB thôi. Mấy đứa chờ ở đấy cả rồi."_

_"Không thể nhẹ tay hơn à?"_

_"Suốt ngày ăn điện của mình mà cũng cằn nhằn?"  
"Thôi đi, bà ơi."_

_"Hahahaha!"_

Hai người cùng nhau lên cầu thang, cười vui vẻ. Nagisa nhìn theo hướng họ đi, nắm chặt đồng xu trong tay.  
_"Arigatou minna."_

Một khoảnh khắc tuyệt vời của Nagisa và các bạn.

.

.

.

Căn phòng CLB Kich đã vui vẻ trở lại và mọi người tập trung lại để tổ chức bữa tiệc chúc mừng. Một bữa tiệc trước khi những ngày tháng của mùa hè bắt đầu.

Ryou đảo đi đảo lại bộ bài trên tay, mời gọi.  
_"Có ai muốn bói bài không?"_

_"Hơ, không cần nữa. Khéo nó lại rắc rối như lần trước."_ Mikoto ngồi trên ghế, vẩy tay nhẹ nhàng.  
_"Ế, bạn cứ thử đi, không thành công thì cũng chả sao. Theo mình, nếu tiên đoán thành sự thực, có nghĩa tương lai là duy nhất. Nhưng nếu không phải, tức là sẽ có một tương lai khác. Chỉ cần một chuyển động nhỏ, tương lai sẽ thay đổi hoàn toàn."_

Tương lai khác? Mikoto lại suy nghĩ. _"Như kiểu tác động nhỏ để một bộ phim đi theo hướng khác so với lúc trước à?"_  
_"Gần như thế."_  
Những câu nói của Touma lại hiện lên trong đầu.

Coi bộ anh ta cũng có một phần nào đó đúng. Không tới AC thì sẽ mình sẽ ko trở thành Electromaster lv5, mình đã không thể bảo vệ bạn bè và người thân lúc đấy. Những âm mưu đen tối trong lòng thành phố cũng không bị phơi bày ra. Các thế lực bóng tối ngoài trong thừa cơ gây rối và lan sang các khu vực khác. Những kỉ nhiệm ngay lúc này lẽ ra sẽ không tồn tại. Mình không hối hận vì lựa chọn 14 năm trước dù nó có để lại những nỗi buồn như thế nào ...

_"Onee-sama!"_ Kuroko đứng ở góc phòng, làm Mikoto giật mình. _"Chị lại hành động tùy tiện rồi. Không nhầm thì chị đã xài năng lực để ngăn tấm rèm kia hạ xuống. Em mà không quen biết chị thì với tư cách thành viên của Hội học sinh, chị sẽ gặp rắc rối."_  
_"Tình thế bắt buộc chứ chị đâu muốn vậy."_ Mikoto ngoảnh mặt ra chỗ khác. _"Nó mà hạ xuống thì Nagisa sẽ ... dù sao chị đâu thể khoanh tay mà nhìn."_

_"Furukawa-san ngay dưới đấy chứ?"  
"Thôi nào, thôi nào. Mọi chuyện đã ổn rồi. Cơ mà Onee-chan cũng ngạc nhiên khi bảng điểu khiển xoẹt điện lên." _Ryou cười bối rối và vô tình làm rơi các lá bài.

Hôm nay đúng là một ngày kì lạ nhất của đời mình, không tính những cái lúc trước, vốn đã rắc rối sẵn rồi.

Mikoto kê ghế ra sát cửa sổ rồi ngồi nhìn. Tomoya và Nagisa đang ngồi dưới đấy, nói chuyện vui vẻ với nhau. Trông họ rất đẹp đôi thật. Dù khó khăn cỡ nào, Tomoya luôn ở bên cậu ấy để động viên và giúp đỡ. Người như mình cũng ghen tị với Nagisa đấy chứ?

Một bàn tay chắc nịch trên vai và Mikoto ngẩn đầu lên nhìn, đó là Kamijou Touma.

_"Nghĩ gì à?"_  
_"Đại khái là thế."_ Mikoto mỉm cười và hất tóc lên, cài lại chiếc kẹp hoa. _"Chỉ là sẽ ra sao nếu em không biết Nagisa?"_

_"Buồn cười chưa, quãng thời gian ở đây cũng cho em một câu trả lời rồi đấy."_

Một tên đại ngốc lắm mồm. Mặc dù anh ta đôi lúc gây ra rắc rối xung quanh nhưng Touma cũng mang lại niềm vui và niềm tin cho nhiều người. Mình không thể ghét anh ta vì mấy chuyện như thế.

.

Gì thế kia ...  
Hình như là bác Naoyuki thì phải, tên Tomoya cũng hay nói về ba mình với vẻ khó chịu. Không hiểu giữa 2 người đã xảy ra chuyện gì mà luôn luôn xa cách với nhau.

Tuy khuôn mặt trông già nua nhưng vô cùng hiền hậu. Ơ hay, sao lại quay mặt đi mà mở miệng nói một lời với ba mình thế.

Mikoto trợn mắt nhìn ngạc nhiên trước phản ứng của cậu ta. Mình không biết bác ấy nói gì nhưng trông rất vui vẻ. Hình như như bác ấy đang ra về ... Tên ngốc kia, nói gì đi chứ. Chả lẽ ông định để ba mình bỏ đi như thế à. Bác ơi là bác, con bác đúng là một thằng bất hiếu.

Khoan, bác ấy quay người lại và đang mỉm cười với cậu ta. Rốt cuộc ông đã nói gì dẻo miệng mà bác ấy nở nụ cười thế?

.

Hai người bạn thân ngồi yên trên ghế. Sau khi ba mình về, Tomoya vẫn ngồi đấy bần thần.

_"Okazaki-san, bạn không sao chứ?"_ Nagisa nhìn lo lắng thì cậu ta ngồi dậy và để tay lên đầu mình.

_"Ngay mai đi đâu đó chơi nhé?' _  
Trong khi Nagisa thắc mắc, cậu bạn tóc xanh nói thêm.  
_"Ngày mai là Lễ hội hóa trang, phải không nhỉ? Lâu lâu đi chơi riêng chứ. Tớ có vài chuyện muốn nói với cậu nữa." _

Tomoya có vẻ ngượng khi nói tới đây và nhìn ra đằng trước.  
_"Chuyện muốn nói?"_

Đột nhiên Kyou chạy tới và thả một tràng.  
_"Hóa ra hai người ở đây. Mọi người đang chờ ở phòng CLB đấy. Thiếu hai người thì sao mở tiệc được."_

Tomoya và Nagisa nhìn nhau một lúc rồi cùng nhau đứng lên.

_"Đi thôi."  
"Vâng." _Một nụ cười tươi đẹp nữa của Nagisa ghi điểm trong mắt mọi người.

Hai người bạn cùng hướng lên phòng CLB, nơi cuộc vui chơi sắp bắt đầu.


	9. Chapter 9

**CUỘC PHIÊU LƯU TIẾP TỤC**

**17h03**

Mọi người đã tụ tập trong căn phòng, nhiều bánh kẹo với đồ uống được bày trên bàn.

Kyou nhìn lên trên bàn. Sao toàn mấy thứ đắt tiền thế này ... chả lẽ nhỏ mua hết đồng này chắc! Thôi kệ.  
_"Ngôi sao ngày hôm nay của chúng đang ở đây, tất cả vỗ tay nào." _Kyou nói với sự phấn khích.  
_"Bà có cần long trọng đến thế không vậy?"_

Trước khi có tiếng vỗ tay nào,Nagisa lên tiếng.

_"Mình không biết nên cảm ơn mọi người như thế nào. Hôm nay mình khiến mọi người phải lo lắng, vậy mà ... thực sự là mình cảm ơn mọi người vì ngày hôm nay."_

Cô bé nhắm mắt lại như thể đang xấu hổ. Chịu với cậu ấy thật rồi.

Người chị Fujibayashi cầm chiếc quạt giấy gõ nhẹ lên đầu Nagisa.  
_"Itai!"  
"Cậu nên nhớ là chính cậu đã mang lại niềm vui cho mọi người trong Lễ hội này. Không việc gì phải xin lỗi, bọn tớ vẫn ở bên cậu mà."_

_"Gomenasai."_

Lại thế rồi. Nagisa lại mở miệng đi xin lỗi dù nhỏ không có lỗi. Mikoto áp mặt lại gần và xoa 2 bên má của cô bé.

_"Hôm nay là ngày vui của bọn mình, tớ cấm cậu nói "xin lỗi" đấy. Chả phải chính bán tay cậu đã thực hiện ước mơ sao?"  
"Nhưng mình thấy khó xử lắm. Nếu như các bạn diễn cùng mình thì mọi chuyện sẽ khác đi ..."  
"Nagisa, cậu mạnh mẽ thật đấy. Ngày hôm nay đã minh chứng chính cậu đã tự đứng trên đôi chân và diễn 1 vở kịch tuyệt vời."_

Cô gái electromaster gãi đầu bối rối trước sự ngây thơ vô đối của bạn mình. Thường ngày, trước khi tớ tới ở đây thì cậu cũng như thế sao?

Cậu Touma đứng lại gần và nhìn.

_"Không biết mọi người thế nào nhưng tôi thấy Mikoto với Nagisa giống nhau như 2 chị em lắm."  
"Kiểu như 2 chị em Fujibayashi và Kotomi á."_ Tomoya chỉ về phía 3 cô gái tóc tím.  
_"So sánh hay ghê."_  
_"Sugoi ne, Nagisa-chan có chị à?"_ Kotomi nói với sự hồn nhiên.

Xinh đẹp, cùng tóc màu hạt dẻ _- _nhìn huy hiệu Dango và Gekota trên bàn_ -_ tuy hơi "trẻ con" nhưng mạnh mẽ và quyết tâm ... có khi nó làm nên chúng tôi. Mà gọi chị em thì có quá không, khi mà "imouto" bị "onee-chan" bỏ rơi lúc 5 tuổi? Mikoto nhún vai. Đành vậy, quá khứ là quá khứ và mình đang ở đây cùng Nagisa và cùng nhau tạo những kỉ niệm khó quên.  
_"Furukawa-san không mặc quần short như Onee-sama thì sao có thể là chị em ... URGHHH!" _  
Cái miệng làm hại chủ và Kuroko ăn cước thẳng tay, phi người vào đống thùng carton.

_"Chị tấn công người của Hội học sinh thế này ... " _Cô bé tết 2 bím nói xong và gục đầu.

_"Kệ nó."_ Mikoto để tay vai Nagisa. "Giờ chúng ta bắt đầu chứ nhỉ."

Bỗng nhiên các cửa kính kêu lách cách và gió nổi lên.

"Định bắt đầu mà không có bọn em à?"  
Saten cất tiếng sau khi xuất hiện sau cửa sổ, quanh thân bao bọc luồng khí. Đằng sau cô là Uiharu với Youhei đang hoảng sợ khi liếc xuống. Tầng 3 chứ có ít gì đâu.

Sau khi an toàn vào phòng CLB, Youhei thở phào.

"Bỏ mịa, tự dưng em nổi hứng đi tắt kiểu này thì ai đỡ được."  
"Hố hố, muốn hẹn hò với nhỏ thì phải quen dần đấy." Kuroko đứng đằng sau, thì thầm khiến cậu ta run lên. "Giải thích sau, hỏi thêm tôi giết anh đấy."

Biết là không nên đùa với cô gái Teleporter này nên Youhei đành im lặng, đồng thời thắc mắc về câu vừa nãy.

"Giờ mọi người đã ở đây rồi thì làm thôi nhỉ." Mikoto duỗi tay ra.

Cạch! Kotomi mở chiếc hộp và lấy violin ra. Thấy vậy, Kyou giành lại.  
"Mình muốn chơi một bản trước khi kì nghỉ hè tới, sao bạn lấy của mình chứ?"  
"Nghỉ hè thì cậu tha hồ chơi, bây giờ hãy để mọi người nghỉ đi."  
Kyou xoa đi xoa lại thái dương còn Kotomi rơi vào tâm trạng ỉu xỉu.  
Bỏ qua 2 người, Mikoto đứng lên phát biểu

_"Hôm nay, mọi người ở đây để chứng kiến thời khác thiêng liêng của CLB kịch chúng ta. Còn cậu, Nagisa, tớ muốn nói điều này. Cậu là một người bạn ..._

_... tuyệt vời ..._

Nhờ cậu mà bọn tớ có những giây phút đáng nhớ.

_... đáng tin cậy ..._

Cậu không bao giờ làm phụ lòng bạn bè.

_... tốt bụng ..._

Hình ảnh một cô bé sẵn luôn giúp đỡ mọi người, không gây hận thù với ai thật khó phai.

_... lạc quan yêu đời ..._

Ngay cả những thời khắc tồi tệ, cậu luôn lấy lại tinh thần để gạt đi sự yếu đuối.

_... kiên cường ..._

Sẵn sàng đối mặt mọi khó khắn, cố gắng hết sức vì ước mơ.

_... Chủ tịch CLB nhiệt huyết ..._

Hết mình vì các thành viên CLB.

_"... và trên hết, cậu đã đưa mọi người tới gần hơn và giúp bọn mình có những thời khắc tuyệt vời."  
_Nói đến đây, Mikoto ôm Nagisa như thể là 2 chị em.

_"Bạn không cần ôm mình thế đâu."_

Cứ để tớ ôm cậu đi. Cái cảm giác ôm một người bạn thân sau 14 năm xa cách ... Mặc dù ở bên nhau được 1 thời gian nhưng sao mình cảm thấy áy náy. Có thể Nagisa không để tâm cho lắm nhưng mình vẫn muốn làm gì đó để bớt gánh nặng quá khứ. Mình lo quá thì phải, lại nghĩ nhiều về quá khứ? Mình thừa thời gian để có những kỉ nhiệm tuyệt đẹp với cậu ấy mà.

Mikoto buông ra và vẩy tay bối rối.  
_"Xin lỗi nhé, hình như tớ mải nghĩ nhiều nên ôm lâu quá."  
"Không sao, nếu bạn cảm thấy dễ chịu thì mình không sao đâu." _Nagisa mỉm cười.

_"Vậy tí nữa chuẩn bị tinh thần nữa nhé, imouto?" _  
Bỗng mọi người im lặng trước câu nói của Mikoto rồi bỗng náo nhiệt trở lại.  
_"Nani sore?"  
"Onee-sama, chị đùa phải không?"_

_"Đứa em gái thất lạc của Mikoto!"  
"Nagisa-chan, bạn có chị gái electromaster kìa!"  
"Hai chị em phóng điện cùng nhau ... HỰ!"_ Nói xong, Sunohara bị cốc đầu và lộn nhào.

_"Etou ..." _Saten đứng hình trước sự hỗn loạn trong phòng. _"Hình như quá đà thì phải."_

Mikoto đập tay lên trán. Mình làm trò quái gì thế này, Last Order và WORST là những đứa em duy nhất của mình. Không lẽ muốn người bạn thân của mình làm em gái mình sao. Nhưng ý tưởng này đâu có tồi đâu ... Mmmmm!  
_"Nagisa, gọi tớ là chị một lần đi." _

_"Onee-chan?" _Nagisa chiều lòng cô bạn và có vẻ cũng thích thú khi gọi thế.  
_"Awww!" _  
Tomoya đứng hình trước cảnh tượng chị em rồi tỉnh lại, cầm cốc nước ngọt lên.  
_"E hèm, trong khi 2 chị em kia đang mơ tưởng thì chúng ta có lẽ chúc cho nhau những điều tốt đẹp nhỉ."_

_"Nào ... 1 ... 2 ... 3 ...YO!"  
"MÃI MÃI LÀ BẠN CỦA NHAU!"_  
Tiếng cốc chạm nhau và cả phòng vang lên với những tiếng cười ròn rã. Các mảnh vụn từ pháo hoa giấy bay khắp phòng, trông thật bừa bộn. Mọi người cùng nhau hát những giai điệu vui vẻ. Họ cùng nhau tạo những kỉ nhiệm khó quen của tuổi trẻ.

_~Ước gì những kỉ niệm này mãi mãi trường tồn cùng thời gian~_

.

.

.

**19h08**

Lửa trại đã được dựng lên và các học sinh khác ở lại trường để tham gia các trò chơi. Tuy trời tối rồi nhưng các gian hàng chưa được dỡ hết để phục vụ. Không khí Lễ hội vẫn tưng bừng và náo nhiệt. Thời khắc yêu thích đang tới: Nhảy theo cặp đôi.

Youhei đang uể oải khi bạn nhảy lại là Mei, em gái của mình. Cậu ta lẩm bẩm.  
_"Chết tiệt, sao anh mày phải nhảy với mày chứ?"  
"Onii-chan, nếu anh không nhảy thì em sẽ khóc ngay tại đấy."_ Cô bé làm mặt dễ thương đến không chịu nổi.

_"Mày giỏi."_  
Nhảy được một lúc thì Mei nhìn chỗ khác và huýt sáo, ra bộ chán nản.  
_"Nhảy gì mà chán thế ... "_  
Nói xong, cô bé chạy tẹt luôn. Youhei ngơ ngác, không thể tin được.  
Tuyệt vời chưa. Giờ chả còn đứa nào để nhảy cùng. Cậu ta quay lại thì thấy một gương mặt thân quen.

_"Anh rảnh không?"_  
Saten cúi thấp người, nhìn chằm chằm cậu ta. Mặt cười tít mắt, hai tay sau lưng và thi thoảng dạp chân nhẹ nhàng vào đụn cát.

"Ruiko-san?" Cậu ta đỏ mặt. Khoan, việc gì mà mình phải đỏ mặt chứ?  
Cậu ta nhìn quanh ... Nagisa-chan nhảy cùng Okazaki rồi, Shirai đang nhăm nhe Onee-sama của nhỏ, Kyou với Tomoyo thì mình không dám, Kazari-san dán mặt vào laptop, Ryou thì kiểu gì mình ăn từ điển vào mặt ... Hơ, nhảy cùng Ruiko-san vẫn là ăn toàn nhất, cùng lắm là bị thổi bay!  
_"Vậy, mời cô nương."_

_"Ế, dạo này anh dẻo mồm thế."  
"Cẩn thận, anh đổi ý giờ."_ Youhei cười nhếch mép và đưa tay cho Saten.

_~ Bản nhạc Circle of Life vang lên ~_

Mặc dù nhảy không được đẹp cho lắm nhưng có vẻ hai người đang thưởng thức một không khí "lãng mạn".  
Gì thế này, mình chưa bao giờ nhảy với ai cả, chứ đừng nói là nắm tay con trai.

Cảm giác này có giống như Misaka-san từng trải qua không?  
Đầu Saten như thể đang muốn bốc khói. Cậu Sunohara cũng không kém gì khi lúng túng từng bước nhảy và mấy lần suýt dẫm vào chân bạn nhảy.

.

Mikoto ngồi với vẻ mặt hình sự trong khicác cặp đôi nhảy xung quanh lửa trại.

Sao thế nhỉ? Mọi người đang nhảy vui vẻ còn mình thì thù lù ngay cạnh anh ta. Một cơ hội tốt như thế mà sao mình không tận dụng chứ?! Xem kìa, Nagisa cặp với Okazaki và đến cả Saten còn nhảy được cùng ... Sunohara?  
Vò đầu bứt tóc, Mikoto quay người lại nhìn Touma. Ai ngờ 2 người chạm mắt nhau và nhìn nhau trong im lặng.  
Cơ hội! Nhảy hay không nhảy?  
Touma giật mình không kịp phản ứng khi Mikoto lôi anh ta ra giữa sân.  
_"Đ-đừng hiểu lầm. Chỉ là em muốn n-nhảy với a-anh, thế t-thôi!"_

_"Hả, sao không nói với anh trước?"  
"Anh im lặng đi ... thấy mọi người nhảy nên em cũng nhập cuộc."_ Vẻ bối rối gãi sau lưng đã nói lên tât cả.

MÌNH LẠI THẾ RỒI! Đành vậy ...  
Mikoto lấy chiếc đĩa nhạc ra và ném cho DJ.  
_"Pre-Parade?"_ anh DJ ngạc nhiên nhìn tiêu đề với hình cô gái tóc dài.  
_"Khi nào tôi ra hiệu thì hãy bật đi."_  
Bản Circle of Life bị tắt đi và được thay thế bởi một bản nhạc vui nhộn nhưng cũng đủ làm không khí nóng lên.

_"Saten-san, Nagisa! Thử thi xem cặp nào nhảy đẹp hơn không?" _Mikoto hét lên và vẫy tay về phía họ.

Cả 2 người nhìn bạn nhảy của mình rồi vẫy tay lại. Họ sẵn sàng cho một dance duel ngay tại đây.  
_"Hai Hai!"_

Cô gái eletromaster quay lại nhìn.

_"Anh nên chuẩn bị tinh thần đi, chỗ này sắp bốc lửa đấy."  
_Touma rùng lên trước nụ cười bí hiểm kia nhưng rồi lại mỉm cười.  
_"Vậy cùng nhau nhảy tưng bừng nhé."_  
_"B-baka."_ Mikoto thì thầm.  
Tiếng nhạc nổi lên và mọi người dừng lại để xem 3 cặp nhảy kia.

.

_"Pure! pureparaato!  
tsuyoku nanka nai kedo_

_pure! pure pareedo!  
itsuka kimi wo tsukamaeru! ..."_

_._

-Touma với Mikoto cầm tay nhau, áp người gần, nhìn cùng hướng và bước đi. Tuy chậm nhưng chắc, họ đang thực hiện những bước đi tuyệt vời.

-Sunohara ôm eo Saten và di chuyển chậm rãi, mặt đối mặt. Cô gái bỗng đỏ mặt nhưng vẫn nở nụ cười. Còn anh ta hất tóc lên trông thật phong cách.

-Tuy dáng vẻ hơi thấp nhưng Nagisa cũng không kém gì. Tomoya cầm tay cô nhẹ nhàng, cả 2 đều xoay thân ra xa rồi lại thu người lại. Họ tiếp tục đung đưa theo điệu nhạc.

.

_" ... .p urepa .purepa .purepa warete baribari  
.purep a .purepa .purepa_

_yudan shitara sono yubi chiku chiku atakku kakugo shite  
chiisai kedo hasamu no mijinko mitaina anata ..."  
_

_._

Bản nhạc vẫn tiếp tục và mọi người cùng hòa vào các điệu nhảy sôi động.

_._

_" ... koi wa amaku te nigai mono  
tanjun meikai fukuzatsu kaiki na shiromono  
dou demo ii koto bakkari kini shitari suru no  
donna kanji ? sonna kanji ... "_

_._

Ngay lúc này, Mikoto tỏ ra ngượng ngừng cứ mỗi lần nhìn thẳng vào mắt Touma. Lửa trại cháy âm ỉ, che giấu một phần khuôn mặt xinh đẹp đang bừng đỏ.

Gì thế này, cơ hội đẹp như vậy mà mình không nói ra được câu đấy sao. Mikoto lại bối rối.

_~LOA PHÁT THANH~_

_"Bài hát sắp đến hồi kết và các cặp đôi đang nhảy vô cùng ấn tượng.  
Mọi người hay vỗ tay nào!"_

Như thể nhận được sinh khí, 3 cặp đôi của chúng ta đang ra tay để làm nên những điệu nhảy đặc sắc.

Sắp kết thúc? Mikoto nghĩ trong đầu rồi nhìn Saten và Nagisa đang trong vòng tay 2 người kia. Chả lẽ mình chịu thua sao. Mikoto tự nhủ và quên mất mục đích ban đầu.  
_"Tốt nhất anh theo kịp em đi."_ Cô nhìn Touma với ánh mắt quyết tâm.

.

_" ... saiki kanpatsu akuchibu zenkai na anata  
tsuyoki na taido de kishuu wo shikake te katakiuchi  
chokushin dakeda to fuan ni karare te sowasowa  
atama no naka wa itsumo hitori no junjou pure pareedo ... "_

_._

Bài hát càng lúc lên cao trào, Mikoto nắm chặt tay và nhìn thẳng vào mắt bạn nhảy. Mình thực sự muốn có những kỉ nhiệm tuyệt đẹp với anh.  
_"Hy vọng IB của anh phát huy tác dụng."_ Mikoto mỉm cười.  
_"Là sao?" _Touma ngơ ngác không hiểu cô ấy định làm gì.

Vừa dứt xong, một luồng điện đang bao quanh 2 người và điệu nhảy càng dữ dội hơn. Thực ra chỉ có Mikoto phát điện còn Touma không bị ảnh hưởng. Họ bước đi nhanh hơn và xoay người vô cùng hoạt bát. Mikoto đổi vị trí và Touma cầm tay cô ấy từ đằng sau, di chuyển từ từ với những tia sáng lấp lóe.

_"L-lạy chúa, may mà mình b-biết cách nhảy không thì t-toi." _

_._

Sunohara ngạc nhiên trước cặp đôi kia còn Saten cười thầm, ôm chặt eo anh ta và nói.  
_"Làm tí gió không?"  
"Hả?"  
_Một cơn bão nhỏ nổi lên quanh Youhei lẫn Saten. Hai người như thể hòa vào làn gió. Cuốn theo chiều gió, Saten thả mình lên cao nhưng vẫn cầm tay. Một lát sau, cô với Youhei xoay thân tại chỗ và lại hạ xuống.  
_"Lần đầu tiên anh nhảy như thế này."_

_"Vậy anh sẽ thích cái này." _Saten nhảy lên rồi xoay người như múa balê và giăng tay ra, từ từ hạ cánh vào vòng tay Youhei.Một cái nháy mắt khiến cậu ta choáng váng.

Đám đông như thể bị mê hoặc.

.

_" ... dou demo ii koto bakkari kini shitari suru no_  
_donna kanji ? sonna kanji ... "_

.

Trong khi đó, Tomoya và Nagisa nhảy vô cùng bình thản. Họ cảm thấy không cần cuồng nhiệt đến thế như 2 cặp kia. Nhìn vào mắt nhau và dắt tay trong từng điệu nhảy, chỉ cần thế thôi.  
_"Hay chưa ta, nhảy như thế thì đú sao nổi."_

_"Nhưng mình thấy họ ấn tượng mà. Lúc nào bọn mình thử nhé, Okazaki-san?"  
_Làm bằng niềm tin! Có khi mình làm 1 chuyến tới AC rồi quay về quậy tưng bừng một lễ hội như thế. Tomoya bật cười trong lòng và tiếp tục.

_._

_"...kizutsui chau no kizutsuke chau no junjou pureparaato  
atama no naka wa itsumo hitori no junjou pure pareedo."_

_._

Cuối cùng bản nhạc Pre-Parade đã kết thúc và các cặp đôi vô cùng vui vẻ vì không khí sôi động của buổi tối. Ngọn lửa đang bập bùng nhưng Lễ hội sắp tới hồi kết, mọi người bắt đầu ra về.

"Giờ đi đâu đây? Trông như chả còn gì ở đây nữa." Touma duỗi người ra và nhìn về phía các gian hàng. Cậu ta không hề để ý rằng Mikoto đang đứng đấy thất thần. Lại thất bại rồi, sao mình không nói được anh ý chứ?

Cái tấm lưng này ... Cảm giác này ... Những lúc anh ta quay lưng lại với mình để chạy đi giúp những người khác ... Mình rất lo, nhỡ gặp chuyện gì và không bao giờ quay lại ... Tại sao chứ?

_._

_~ Những lúc anh ra tay giúp đỡ em ... Điều đó khiến em biết ơn bấy nhiêu ~_

_~ Những lúc anh quan tâm tới em ... Cũng là lúc em cảm thấy hạnh phúc vì không thấy cô đơn ~_

_~ Khi mà em giận anh vì những lý do không đâu ... Nhưng anh vẫn bỏ qua, vẫn sát cánh bên em dù bao chuyện xảy ra ~  
~ Vậy sao em không đền đáp được cho anh được chứ? ~_

_._

Mikoto cảm thấy bứt rứt an khi thấy Touma bắt đầu bước đi. Hình ảnh tấm lưng quen thuộc lại hiện lên. Những lúc cậu ta quyết định giúp người khác ... những lúc mà anh ta sẵn sàng đối diện mọi hiểm nguy vì sự yên bình.

Nếu anh ấy đi tiếp, mình sẽ lại cô đơn như lần trước. Mikoto cúi mặt, người run lên. Mình không hề muốn cảm giác này nữa, mình muốn những kỉ niệm đẹp. 4 năm như vậy quá đủ rồi ...

_"TOUMA!"_ Mikoto bất thình lình ôm cậu ta từ đằng sau.  
Anh chàng đầu nhím ngạc nhiên trước phản ứng của Mikoto, quay đầu ra sau.  
"_E-em muốn nói đ-điều này với a-anh."_

Vừa nói vừa áp tai vào lưng cậu ta, cô cảm thấy tim mình đập mạnh.

_"Anh biết đấy ... chúng mình quen nhau đã 4 năm rồi ... em thực sự cảm ơn những lúc anh quan tâm tới em ... những lúc tưởng chừng em đánh mất bản thân ... anh lại đưa tay giúp em đứng dậy ..."  
"Em vẫn để trong lòng sao? Chả phải anh luôn giúp đỡ những người quan trọng với mình?" _Toumabối rối và để tay lên đầu cô ấy. _"Vấn đề là em nhìn nhận mọi thứ như thế nào ... em thấy hài lòng chưa?"_

Không! Như thế vẫn chưa đủ. Mình muốn thật lòng hơn nữa với anh ấy, nếu không mình sẽ càng cảm thấy khó xử. Anh ấy là một người vô cùng quan trọng với mình.

Điều mà mình sắp làm liệu đúng hay sai?

Cô gái electromaster thả tay ra và nhìn vào mắt Touma, mắt nhòa lệ.  
_"EM ... THẬT SỰ ... YÊU ... ANH!"_

Mikoto thả lòng người ra, tay để lên vai và trao nụ hôn đầu tiên của mình cho Touma. Một nụ hôn vô cùng lãng mạn và đáng nhớ. Trong khoảnh khắc hạnh phúc ấy của một cặp đôi yêu đương, trái tim của họ hòa vào nhau, chìm đắm trong 1 thế giới riêng.

.

.

.

Nhiều người đã chứng kiến khoảnh khắc tuyệt vời của họ.

_"Sanae-san, hồi đấy anh với em đâu có cuồng nhiệt đến thế nhỉ?"_

_"Mikoto-chan?"_ Người mẹ ngạc nhiên khi thấy con gái mình.

_"Misaka-san, chị bạo thật đấy?"_ Mei vừa che mắt vừa hé một tí ra để nhìn trộm.

Đáng tiếc là Kuroko cũng nhìn thấy. Một lớp aura bỗng xuất hiện và bao quanh toàn thân cô bé.

_"Onee-sama? Tại sao chị và tên khỉ đột kia lại thân mật đến thế?"_  
Cô bé tét 2 bím đứng lặng tại chỗ, ko tin nổi.

.

.

.

Hai người cầm tay nhau trong sự tĩnh lặng, ánh sáng từ lửa trại rọi vào. Tim vẫn đập nhè nhẹ và Mikoto cúi thấp đầu nhìn mặt đất, lẩm bẩm cái gì đó.

_"Nụ hôn này ... "  
"Nếu anh thấy phiền lòng vì chuyện đó ... "  
"K-không sao. Nhưng vì sao lúc này chứ?"  
"Cảm xúc ... vì đó là cảm xúc em dành tặng cho anh."_ Mikoto đỏ mặt và quay mặt đi chỗ khác.

Touma ngạc nhiên trước phản ứng của cô. Một thiếu nữ tuy mạnh mẽ nhưng cũng lộ phần nào yếu đuối trong mình.

_"Những lần em đối xử tồi tệ ... những lần em ích kỉ với anh ... em sợ nếu thổ lộ thì anh càng ghét em hơn nữa ... sợ anh không chấp nhận một cô gái như em."_

_"Ngốc! Em lại nghĩ linh tinh." _Touma mỉm cười._"Anh làm sao ghét bỏ được một người bạn gái tuyệt vời như em chứ."_

Những lời của anh ấy ... sao mà nghe thật ấm lòng. Chả lẽ anh ấy hiểu mình đến vậy sao.

_"Đã có lúc em nghĩ như vậy. Level 5 và Level 0 thì sao có thể sánh vai cùng nhau được. Nhưng chính anh đã thay đổi mọi thứ, chính anh đã bước vào cuộc sống của em." _Đúng vậy, vì thế mà mình cảm thấy một gánh nặng trên đôi vai. Mình cảm thấy rằng mình đang nợ nhiều vì những gì anh ấy làm cho mình. Không biết anh ấy sẽ nghĩ gì về mình. Liệu mình có lợi dụng anh ta chỉ vì những lợi ích riệng không?

_"Trong 4 năm, em cứ dằn vặt mãi với cảm xúc, chả lẽ không thấy mệt sao?"  
"Nhưng mà ..."  
"Em đã có được bình yên ở thị trấn này, tìm lại người bạn thân của mình." _Touma nhấc cằm Mikoto và nhìn vào đôi mắt nâu kia._ "Dù chuyện gì xảy ra nữa thì anh sẽ bên cạnh em."_

Mikoto ngước nhìn cậu ta với 2 bên má ủng đỏ, lẩm bẩm.

_"B-baka, anh lại làm em ngượng rồi đấy."_

Một cái ôm dành cho một cô gái cô đơn bấy lâu nay, có thể làm ấm lòng bất cứ ai.  
_"Anh cũng thực sự yêu em. Không gì có thể chia rễ bọn mình. Vì vậy, em đừng lo, Mikoto!"_

Bấy lâu nay mình kìm nén cảm xúc để làm gì chứ. Trong khi Touma lúc nào cũng đối xử tốt với mình, sẵn sàng sẻ chia đắng ngọt cùng mình. Vậy mà mình không biết mà cứ dối xử không đâu với anh ấy. Tại sao mình không nhận ra trước chứ.

.

.

.

Trong khoảnh khắc ấy, Touma bỗng cảm thấy lạnh sau gáy. Cậu ta quay lại nhìn.  
_"Xong đời rồi."_

Shirai Kuroko vừa thức tỉnh và từ từ tiến bước, tóc lơ lửng như tóc Medusa. Tiếng cười điên loạn vang lên.

_"Tên khỉ đột kia, sẵn sàng chầu trời chưa?!"  
"Kuroko, em nên bình tĩnh đi. Chị với anh ý ... em biết đấy ... con trai với con gái ..." _Nói đến đấy, Mikoto đỏ mặt một chút nhưng vừa phải, không như trước.  
Tuy nhiên Kuroko không thèm để trong tai.  
_"Chỉ ... có ... em ... là ... người xứng đáng với chị!"  
"Đừng trẻ con như vậy! Em đâu thể mãi như vậy."  
"Hế hế, những lời hứa xưa kia ... những kỉ niệm nóng bỏng của chị với em." _Kuroko không còn tỉnh táo để nói năng sáng suốt. Đó chỉnh là điểm đáng sợ của một nữ Teleporter như cô.

Cuộc đối đấu này khiến nhiều người xôn xao và để ý tới.  
_"Cuộc tình tay ba chăng?"  
"Oy, Kotomi-chan. Cậu lạc đề mạnh tay rồi đấy."  
"Onee-chan, làm gì bây giờ đây."  
_Biết chuyện gì sắp xảy ra, Touma ra đứng trước cô bạn gái và cười thầm.  
_"Chắc em không muốn làm thương con bé vào lúc này nhỉ. Cứ để anh đập tan đống ảo tưởng khỏi nó."_

_"Anh điên sao. Những lúc Kuroko điên lên thì đến cả em còn khó cản nữa chứ."  
"Người đã từng trở thành kẻ thù của 6 tỉ người mà phải sợ con mắm này chắc."  
_Kuroko càng tiến gần, nói với giọng thù địch.

_"Hố hố, tay phải của anh chỉ có tác dụng với siêu năng lực. Chứ tôi kết hợp Teleport lẫn cả các đòn cận chiến thì anh sẽ có một suất vào bệnh viện đấy."  
"Nếu cô quyết tâm đến thế thì hãy giải quyết tại đây. Lần này tôi sẽ phục thù chuyện 4 năm trước ở Daihaisai!"_

Cũng may giờ này đang ít người. Tốt, càng ít người chứng kiến thì càng đỡ rắc rối.

Mikoto vô cùng ngạc nhiên trước tình hình hiện giờ. Một lần nữa, anh ta ra tay bảo vệ mình mặc dù tình huống này thật khó nói.  
Hai người đứng đấy trong ánh lửa bập bùng và nhìn nhau với vẻ thách thức. Một cô gái teleporter với những đòn tần công nguy hiểm và một chàng trai "bình thường" với ý chí kiên cường.

_"Trông anh thật thảm hai ... tôi ra đòn trước nhé?"  
"Xin mời."_ Touma giăng tay ra với sự thách thức.  
_"Tôi thích anh rồi đấy. Vậy thì đứng trách tôi vì sao độc ác!"  
_Kuroko lấy đà và chạy nhanh về phía cậu ta. Khoảng cách càng rút gọn, mọi người càng hồi hộp.  
_"CHẾT ĐI!" _Cô gái 2 bím nhảy lên và thực hiện 1 cú đá.

Theo phản xạ tự nhiên, Touma nắm chặt tay phải để chuẩn bị tham chiến. Tuy nhiên một chuyện kì lạ đã xảy ra.

**ẦM! **Tiếng ồn vang lên.

Khói bụi mịt mù, khó nhìn trong tầm gần. Không biết cô bé Teleporter kia đâu rồi mà tự nhiên yên lặng đến kì lạ.

_"Touma, chuyện gì thế này?"  
"Lùi lại đi. Có gì không ổn." _Touma che mặt bằng 2 tay và cố gắng nhìn xuyên qua làn bụi. Nếu là cú đá của nó thì sao mình không bị tác động?

_"Chắc tớ không cần nhắc lại. Thành viên hội học sinh không được phép tấn công học sinh trừ một số trường hợp." _Giọng nói đanh thép cất lên.

Một giọng nói quen thuộc. Ai thế này?

Sau khi tầm nhìn ổn định, cuối cùng cậu ta có thể nhìn rõ ... Sakagami Tomoyo?

Nữ Hội trường đang đứng trước mặt họ, tóc vẫn bay phấp phới. Suy xét theo tình hình, cô chính là người đã tay không chặn cú đá kinh hoàng vừa nãy. Kẻ phòng thủ, kẻ tấn công.

_"Không hổ danh là Hội trường học sinh."  
"Hừm, cậu nghĩ danh hiệu đấy chỉ cho đẹp chắc."_ Tomoyo đẩy kính lên, toát ra vẻ lạnh lùng. Cô nhìn cặp đôi ở đằng sau và mỉm cười. _"Em chắc cú đá đấy sẽ khiến tay anh gặp rắc rối đấy."_  
Đúng vậy, một cú đá mạnh đến nỗi chặn lại cũng đủ tác gây tác động như vừa nãy. Vậy mà cô gái này chặn lại được mà không hề hấn gì.

_"Rốt cuộc anh gặp may đấy, cậu ấy mà không chặn lại thì anh tha hồ ăn bento của Onee-sama trong viện." _Kuroko quay người lại thì đụng đầu vào người Mikoto.  
_"KU-RO-KO!"  
"Tee-hee?"_ Cô bé làm điệu bộ dễ thương nhưng không có tác dụng

_"Con mắm này ..."_ Mikoto lượn ra đằng sau. _" ... miệng suốt ngày bảo rằng hành động tùy tiện bất cẩn ..." _Nắm chặt 2 tay ra sau_. " ... thế mà vừa nãy còn hổ báo cáo chồn ..."_ Áp miệng gần tai cô bé, nói khẽ._ " ... đòi xử lý anh ấy à?!"_

Kuroko toát mồ hôi định ngụy biện. Ngay lúc này Mikoto nói với giọng tức giận.

_"Chị mày sẽ cho biết thế nào là địa ngục!"_

ZAP!  
_"Onee- sama! Từ từ ... "_

XOẸT!  
_" ..."_  
ZZZZzzzzTTT!  
_"Ố ố ố ố, ngọn roi điện tình yêu vĩ đại ..."_

Cảm thấy bó tay với mức độ biến thái của Kuroko, Mikoto đành phải thực hiện cú German Suplex.

_"HỰ!"_  
Toàn thân khổ chủ bốc khói và Mikoto phủi tay lại. Mệt với con bé này thật. 4 năm mà nó vẫn làm mình lo lắng đến phát bực. Nhưng dù sao mình với Kuroko đã có những năm tháng tuyệt vời, mình không thể phủ nhận được.

Mikoto mỉm cười và ... đẩy người cô bé 2 bím xuống trong nỗ lực thoát kiếp hôn mặt đất.

_"Nằm yên đấy!"_

.

**20h17**

Lửa trại đang yếu dần và các gian hàng đang được gỡ xuống. Sân trường trở nên vắng lặng hơn khi các học sinh đã ra về. Chỉ còn những người bạn của chúng ta ở đây.

_"Ái chả, đúng là một ngày vất vả ghê." _Kyou hất tay lên trời một cách phấn khích. _"Ngày mai là nghỉ hè rồi!"_

_"Tận 3 tháng đấy!"_

_"Khỏi lo, thị trấn này đầy trò để làm"  
_Mùa hè? Cách đây 2 năm Mikoto còn không dám nghĩ tới chuyện này. Giờ thì có thể yên ổn mà chơi đùa thoải mái.

Kyou khúc khích, thì thầm vào tai.  
_"Có cả biển gần đây nhé."  
_Từ từ _... _Nếu có biển thì tất nhiên sẽ liên quan tới tới đồ bơi. Mình sẽ mặc bộ hoa kia trước mặt ... Touma?

_"Sao vậy, nhìn mặt chị là biết mà ... Xấu hổ kìa." _Saten nhìn Mikoto với ánh mắt tò mò.

_"Urusai! Chị chưa bao giờ mặc như thế trước mặt anh ấy."_

_"Hì, nếu bạn ngại thì mình cũng sẽ mặc cùng, đuợc không?"  
_Mikoto quay lại nhìn Nagisa một cách nghiêm túc. Bạn thân mến, bạn thực sự ngây thơ đến phát sợ. Nhưng kể ra đó không phải ý kiến tồi, khi mà mùa hè mình được vui chơi cùng mọi người. Đặc biệt khi đó là Touma và Nagisa. Một sự sung sướng lộ trên khuôn mặt.

Nhìn Nagisa nói chuyện vui vẻ với mọi người, Mikoto suy nghĩ. Trước khi gặp những người bạn tuyệt vời như bây giờ, cuộc sống của Nagisa ra sao nhỉ. Liệu cậu ấy có thực sự ...

.

_~Giọng Kiyama-sensei vang lên~_

_"Em thấy rồi à?" _

_Cô tiến sĩ liếc nhìn với đôi mắt đỏ hoe._

_"Tại sao? Tại sao họ lại làm như vậy?_

_Mikoto bàng hoàng trước những gì cô thấy. Trong chốc lát, cô đã thấy được quá khứ của Kiyama-sensei ..._

_._

Thoáng qua, kí ước về vụ AIM Burst lại hiện ra. Những âm mưu đen tối, những thí nghiệm bẩn thỉu của thành phố đã được phơi bày ra ngày hôm đấy. Nhưng vì sao mình lại nhớ lại ... Mình đã chạm vào người Kiyama-sensei và chứng kiến toàn bộ ký ước đau buồn kia ... Liệu nếu mình làm thế thì mình có biết được quá khứ của Nagisa không?

_"Onee-chan, chúng mình sẽ có một mùa hè thật vui vẻ và sôi động."_ Nagisa mỉm cười với cô bạn thân.

_"Chị làm thật à?"_  
_"Không sao, không sao. Thỉnh thoảng gọi nhau như thế cũng được mà."  
_Thấy vậy, Kotomi quay lại nói với chị em Fujibayashi._  
"Các bạn thử gọi mình là imouto đi."  
"Cậu lại bắt đầu à?"  
"3 chị em cùng nhà thì sướng còn gì."_ Saten bồi thêm vào cuộc nói chuyện._  
"Liên quan thật." _Kyou đập tay lên trán và xoẹt quạt giấy trước măt Kotomi. _"I-imouto ... Thế được chưa?"  
_Kotomi mỉm cười và ôm chầm cả 2 chị em.  
_"Chắc mình tổn thọ vì mấy vụ này mất?"_

_"Khó khăn gì đâu."_

Kyou ... 3 chị em thì tốt quá. Đằng này còn có tới 20 nghìn em gái thì tớ còn tổn thọ nhanh hơn nữa.

Mikoto bật cười. Quả thật mình hy vọng một mùa hè sôi động ở thị trấn này. Những khoảnh khắc vui vẻ sắp tới.

Mình đã nghĩ gì thế nà ật là ngu ngốc khi mình muốn lục lội trong quá khứ của người khác, nhất là khi đó Nagisa. Nếu có làm thì sao, lại tự nguyền rủa bản thân và tự kỉ chắc. Mình đâu có ngu ngốc để vấp ngã kiểu này.

Mikoto vẫy tay.

_"Kuroko, làm việc tốt nhé. Bọn chị đi trước đây." _

_._

Cô bé 2 bím nhìn uể oải, giơ tay như thể muốn níu giữ lại Onee-sama.  
_"Không thể nào."_ Cảm giác như thể muốn đập đầu vào tường.

_"Đừng có nghĩ tới trốn việc đấy!"  
"Không hiểu vì sao mình vào Hội học sinh chứ." _Cô tự hỏi bản thân.

_"Không phải là "Mình muốn tạo ấn tượng với Onee-sama" nên mới thế sao?" _Nữ Hội trưởng mỉm cười và nhái lại giọng của Kuroko.

Không còn cách nào khác, Kuroko đành phải ở lại giúp Tomoyo sau khi Lễ hội trường kết thúc. Chuyển đồ, làm thủ tục nhập đồ vào kho, kiểm tra lại từng phòng, ...

_"Bớt than vãn đi, Hội học sinh cũng có những niềm vui riêng đấy chứ"_

_"Ờ."_

Cô bé xắn tay và vác thùng dụng cụ lên. Nặng phết đấy, mình cũng tính dùng năng lực nhưng như thế mình chối bỏ nghĩa vụ Hội học sinh của mình. Thực tình, chuyện này có tệ đến vậy đâu. Cũng chả khác gì mấy công việc ở Judgement trước đây. Kuroko sờ vào túi và nắm lấy chiếc găng xanh trắng, hồi tưởng lại. Một quá khứ huy hoàng. Một lần nữa nào ...

_"JUDGEMENT DESU NO!"  
"Cậu làm cái quái gì vậy?"  
"Không có gì." _Kuroko cười lém lỉnh.

.

Trong khi các cô gái đang nói chuyện vui vẻ, 3 anh chàng kia đi đằng sau.

_"Giờ tao nghĩ, từ khi nào mọi người trở thành bạn bè với nhau?"_

_"Tự dưng hỏi thế?"  
"Một năm trước đâu có vui như thế."_ Sunohara bơ phờ với tình cảnh trước đây.  
_"Ờ, tao tưởng 3 năm trung học này sẽ thật sự buồn tẻ. Cùng lắm chỉ quen với chị em nhà Fujibayashi, thế thôi."_

_"Nhạt nhẽo thế cơ à."_

_"Ừm."_ Tomoya mơ màng nhớ lại.

_._

_~Tôi ghét thành phố này. Nó đầy những kí ước mà tôi muốn quên đi.~_

_~Bạn yêu quý ngôi trường này không?~_

_~Vậy thì ... để mình bói xem ngày mai cậu ra sao nhé?~  
~Dám lôi em gái ta ra làm trò cười hả?!~  
~Đây là thư viện phụ cho nên ít người tới lắm.~_

_~Anh lại tới gây phiền phức cho tôi à?~  
~Ngày hôm nọ tôi thấy một con thỏ, ngày hôm qua một con nai, và hôn nay, là anh.~_

_._

_"Nagisa và Mikoto, mọi chuyện đã thay đổi nhờ họ."_ Touma ngắt quãng dòng suy nghĩ của Tomoya và chỉ về hướng đám con gái đang đi. Tomoya nhún vai.

_"Ước mơ tái lập CLB kịch rồi hai người bạn cũ gặp lại nhau ... Ai ngờ vì thế mà chúng ta thành bạn bè nhỉ."_

_"Hay thật."  
"Sao vậy?"_ Tomoya nhìn Youhei.

_"Cứ nghĩ rằng con gái trường này không kết tao vì tao bị mang tiếng là tên đầu gấu khét tiếng ... "_  
_"Định nói về Ruiko Saten chứ gì?"_ Tên bạn thân cười khểnh.

_"Đừng cười tao. Không hiểu tại sao nhỏ Ruiko-san để ý tới mình?"_

_"Mày chậm tiêu đến thế à. Rõ ràng nàng không cần biết mày là người như thế nào. Một thằng đầu gấu ... một thằng cá biệt ... mặc kệ mấy thứ đấy." Touma đập vào vai Sunohara khiến cậu ta ré lên._

_"Đau đấy. Một thằng như ông, mất 4 năm để nhỏ Misaka thổ lộ, cũng nói được thế à?"_

_"Đó là chuyện khác!"  
"2 ông này ... "_ Tomoya để tay lên trán và phân vân. Rốt cuộc cuộc sống học sinh của mình không hề tệ hại như tưởng và ...

_~Ông với cô bé Nagisa trông đẹp đôi đấy. Nhìn là biết ngay, quá đẹp đôi.~ _

Khỉ thật, thằng ngốc kia hồi đấy phán chuẩn thật.

_"Rõ ràng cuộc sống của các anh đã thay đổi gấp mấy lần còn gì." _Uiharu từ nãy giờ đi đằng sau và bọn họ không để ý.

_"Misaka-san và Furukawa-san, 2 người tuy khác nhau một vực nhưng lại chung một mục đích."_

Đúng vậy, cuộc sống của mọi người trở nên khác hẳn bởi một cô gái mà họ biết ...

_"Ít ra tao không còn bị Kyou và Tomoyo đánh nhừ tử vì mấy chuyện không đâu."  
"Những năm tháng xui xẻo của mình nay còn đâu."  
"Tao thì bình thường nhưng ít ra cuộc sống trở nên tươi hồng một góc độ nào đó."_  
Uiharu mỉm cười với câu trả lời của họ. Tuy không phải câu trả lời được mong đợi nhưng cũng đúng 1 phần. Bạn bè luôn sát cánh và giúp đỡ nhau, vượt qua mọi thử thách của cuộc sống. Một người có thể khiến mọi người xích lại gần nhau.

Tùy các anh hiểu đấy. Nhưng có được những người bạn như anh chị thì đúng là mình cũng vui mừng đến thế. Cặp mắt kính lóe sáng và Uiharu tiếp tục nhìn màn hình. Có vẻ cô đang chat với anh chàng với khuôn mặt điển trai và mái tóc nâu mượt.

_"Còn sớm vậy ... Bọn mình qua chỗ Sunohara quậy tưng bừng đi!"_ Kyou đột ngột quyết định.  
_"Hả? Đừng có tùy tiện chứ, kí túc xá, kí túc xá đấy! Chứ đâu phải nhà của mình chứ?"_ Youhei phản đối nhưng rồi nín lặng khi Kyou áp sát với ánh mắt đỏ.

_"Chọn đi ... cuốn từ điển hay dòng điện."_ Kyou vừa cười vừa chỉ ra đằng sau.

_"Một lát thôi." _Youhei hoảng sợ.  
Cơ mà sao không có đứa nào phản đối vậy?! Bộ các người muốn tôi gặp rắc rối trong kí túc xá? Mà sao, Nagisa-chan đang cười tươi như vậy, chả lẽ không quan tâm tới việc mình bị 2 người kia đe dọa tính mạng?  
_"Sunohara-san, bạn có thể ..."  
"Hai?"  
"... bạn có thể cho bọn mình mượn phòng được không?"  
"Được chứ, được chứ?!"  
"Biết ngay mà."_  
Cậu ta như thể phì khói khỏi mũi và không nỡ từ chối lời đề nghị của Nagisa, nhât là khi cô bé nở một nụ cười khó cưỡng.

Bỏ mịa. Kiểu này khó thoát khỏi rắc rối. Giờ mình chỉ còn hy vọng vào chị Misae. Chắc chắn chị ấy sẽ đuổi khéo họ mà không gặp trở ngại. Hì hì, Youhei vuốt mũi và tự hào trước kế hoạch hoàn hảo này.

.

Cuối cùng họ đến Kí túc xá Hikarizaka và chị Misae chào đón họ một cách vui vẻ.  
_"Các em cứ tự nhiên đi."_ Misae trả lời thản nhiên. _"Đằng nào giờ này đám CLB bầu dục đi nhậu hết rồi nên cứ thả ga đi."_  
_"Đã bảo rồi, không có chuyện gì xảy ra đâu." _Kyou phất tay sau lưng Youhei.

_"Nói trước là phòng tôi chưa dọn dẹp nhé..."_  
Cánh cửa mở ra và hiện ra trước mặt họ là một căn phòng sạch sẽ đến kinh ngạc. Mei ló ra.

_"Onii-chan, bao nhiêu lần rồi em dặn anh là phải dọn dẹp chứ?"  
"Con nhỏ này ... " _

_"Em mày chu đáo ghê, hề hề."_

_"Mei-chan chăm chỉ thế."_ Nagisa vừa ôm má vừa mỉm cười.  
Youhei nhìn đứa em gái với ánh mắt hình viên đạn. Sao nó làm phiền vào đúng lúc này thế. Nó làm trò quái gì thế này. Con mèo Inu lẫn Nanashi này còn được nó tắm rửa sạch sẽ thế này. Căn phòng không tí vết bụi nào. Khoan, chỉ vì thế mà đâu thể quở trách nó chứ nhỉ.

_"Ehm, tạm tha cho em đấy."_ Cậu ta giả vờ ho 1 tiếng và đút tay vào túi.

Touma và Tomoya nhìn nhau rồi lại nhìn tiếp thằng bạn tóc vàng. Hay chưa, chắc thằng này định mắng nó nhưng tư cách của thằng anh ăn hại không cho phép.

_"Định tiệc tùng tiếp à? Tưởng vừa nãy là đủ rồi chứ." _

_"Vấn đề à, đằng nào mai có đi học đâu."_ Mikoto nhìn cậu bằng nửa con mắt.  
_"Bạn cảm thấy phiền lòng sao, Sunohara-san?"  
"À không. Thế này cũng tốt đấy chứ." _Youhei lúng túng.._  
"Vậy à, cảm ơn nhé."_  
_"Bày trò gì đây?"  
"Cái gì chả được, lúc nào thấy bọn Bầu dục về thì cứ làm ồn thêm rồi cả lũ trốn hết đi." _Tomoya trả lời Kyou một cách bình thản.  
Youhei gục đầu xuống giường và thở phì ra. Mặc dù bữa tiệc này tuy hơi ồn ào nhưng mình không thể phàn nàn được. Một ngày vui vẻ trong đời học sinh của mình còn gì.  
_"Bắt đầu nào!"_ Saten kêu lên và Uiharu túm lấy cô ấy.  
_"Đừng có nghí tới dùng năng lực của cậu. Cư xử như người thường đi chứ."_ Uiharu nói với giọng uể oải mặc dù biết Saten vẫn sẽ dùng năng lực trong các bữa tiệc.

_"Không sao, cứ thẳng tiến mà làm đi." _Youhei nói bình thản. Dù gì, mình cũng quen với mấy việc kì lạ này rồi thì phải. Nhất là khi đó là cô gái mà lại quan tâm tới mình.

Cuối cùng bữa tiệc bắt đầu và tầm ảnh hưởng của nó lan sang cả hành lang của kí túc xá. Và may cho Youhei rằng CLB "thù địch" kia chưa có ai về nhà để nhừ tử cậu ta vì sự ồn ào khó chịu này. Mặc dù bọn họ có thể tham gia nhưng cậu ta vẫn có khả năng bị cho ăn hành.

Dango Daikazoku ... những lá bài bói toán ... bài hát của các danh ca Yoshino và Hajime ... cú tung váy huyền thoại ...

Bữa tiệc cứ tiếp tục như vậy cho đến 12h đêm và mọi người ra về một cách vui vẻ.

Một lần nữa, các bạn của Furukawa Nagisa lại trại qua những khoảnh khắc đáng nhớ và điều đang chờ đợi họ bây giờ là một mùa hè sôi động mà không ai ngờ tới.

.

.

.

REEENNNNGGG!

**8h30, sáng hôm sau**

Touma mở mắt ra thì thấy đen thui.

_"Hả?"_  
Thì ra con Inu nằm lên mặt và che chắn tầm nhìn.

_"Tránh ra nào."_ Anh ta lắc đầu mạnh khiến con mèo chạy đi.

Thức dậy xong, đầu tóc chỏm lỏm như tổ quạ. Touma nhìn xung quanh thì nhận ra rằng chỉ có mỗi mình ở trong căn phòng này.

Giờ là ngày thứ 6 đầu tiên của mùa hè, chả cần đi học dù cũng có thể tham gia lớp học mùa hè. Mấy đứa kia chắc lại phởn đi đâu rồi thì phải.  
Cậu ta nhìn đồng hồ trên tường ... 8h40 rồi cơ à. Mình có cảm giác quen cái gì đó thì phải.

_~Trước khi chào tạm biệt trước cửa nhà mình, Mikoto ngượng ngừng ôm tay Touma và thì thầm vào tai.~_

_"Ngay mai anh dẫn em đi chơi ở trung tâm nhé. Anh mà quên thì liệu hồn."_

_"8h30."_

_"Chết cha, muộn rồi!" _  
Trong lúc thay quần áo một cách vội vàng, Touma vấp ngã khiến thành giường của Youhei bị bể.  
_"Fukou da!"_

.

.

.

**9h04, Trung tâm vui chơi của TP Hikarizaka**

Misaka Mikoto ngồi trên ghế gỗ và rung đùi. Trong khi nghịch điện thoại hình Gekota, một anh chàng đầu tóc lỏm chỏm chạy tới và dừng lại trước mặt cô, thở hồng hộc.

_"Hự ... chờ lâu chưa ta?"_  
_"B-baka!"_ Mikoto hất đầu lên._ "Nếu không phải là cuộc hẹn của chúng mình thì anh đã xong với em rồi đấy."_

Touma nhìn khuôn mặt xinh đẹp đang đỏ bừng của Mikoto và mỉm cười.  
Sao những lúc thế này cô ấy trông thật dễ thương thế. Cậu ta đặt tay lên đầu cô gái.

_"Đi được chưa?"_  
_"Thôi thì được, dù sao đây cũng là dịp anh với em đi chơi cùng nhau."_ Mikoto lẩm bẩm.  
Touma cẩn thận nhìn xung quanh. Những lúc thế này, con mắm Kuroko hay xuất hiện và chuyên phá đám.  
_"Nếu anh lo về Kuroko thì em nhờ Sakagami-san xử lí rồi."_ Mikoto huýt sáo với vẻ mặt ngây thơ.

_"Em thích hẹn hò với anh lắm phải không?"  
"Ế ế ế, thì em muốn đền đáp 4 năm kia cho anh chứ. Đâu có quan trọng đến thế." _Mikoto ngập ngùng trả lời. Cô liếc nhìn ra đằng sau thì thấy buồng chụp ảnh.

_"Chụp ảnh kiểu Hàn quốc." _

Chụp ảnh cùng với anh ý chắc không sao nhỉ. Đó là những gì các cặp đôi hay làm còn gì ... Đỏ mặt ... Chỉ là một bức ảnh thôi mà, mình muốn một bức ảnh chung với anh ấy.

Nói thế làm liền, Mikoto cầm tay Touma rồi cả 2 vào cùng một buồng chụp.

_"Anh chọn khung đi."_  
Trước lời mời gọi của bạn gái mình, Touma đảo đi đảo lại rồi cuối cùng chọn khung với những bông hoa hồng xung quanh.

_"Em không thích sao?" _Touma nhìn vào đôi mắt cô bé.  
_"Em hơi thấy nó nữ tính."_  
_"Gì chứ, chụp với em thì khung càng đẹp thì càng tốt chứ?"_  
Mikoto bối rối trước câu nói của cậu ta. Gì mà đẹp với tốt chứ, chả lẽ anh ta không biết chụp.

_"Đành vậy, cứ chọn khung này nhé." _Giọng nói ngọt ngào đến kinh ngạc.  
Sau khi chọn xong, cả 2 người đứng cạnh nhau để chụp ảnh. Cơ mà Mikoto đứng đấy với dáng vẻ e thẹn.

_"Gì thế này, chụp ảnh thì em đứng cho đẹp vào chứ."_  
Thấy vậy, Touma ôm eo Mikoto và kéo cô ấy gần về phía mình.

_"Hế?" _Mikoto ngạc nhiên khi đứng sát với anh ta. Mặc dù mình là bạn gái Touma rồi nhưng thế này có hơi quá với mình?  
_"Em không ngại đứng gần thế chứ?"  
"À không, anh cứ tự nhiên mà ôm em đi. Em ... em cũng thấy thoải mải." _Trông mặt tuy bình thản nhưng trong đầu như thể muốn bốc khói.  
Mikoto bấm nút và màn hình hiện "READY" kèm theo số lượng ảnh là 10.  
Hai người ôm nhau, mặt gần như áp vào nhau và nhìn thẳng vào ống kính đang kêu tách tách. Mặt cô gái eletromaster bừng đỏ trong chốc lát. Gần nhau thật, mình còn cảm nhận tiếng đập tim và hơi thở anh ấy. Sao mình lại lúng túng thế chứ. Mình đâu có muốn xấu hổ khi đi hẹn hò đâu.

Chụp ảnh xong, Touma rút 10 tấm ảnh khỏi khe và cùng Mikoto xem.  
_"Không tệ đấy chứ?"  
"Là sao, anh không thấy bộ đồ em mặc quá đẹp mà bảo không tệ?" _Mikoto gắt lê trước sự "ngây thơ" của anh ta.  
Touma nhìn lại bức ảnh. Cô ấy mặc áo khoác hồng ngắn tay và chiếc váy hồng ngắn. Mình thì quần đen với áo phông màu cam. Chụp ảnh như thế quá đẹp còn gì. Vẻ mặt Mikoto khiến cậu ta nhìn đi nhìn lại trang phục. Chợt nhớ ra ...

_"Á, cái lần đấy anh với em trong vụ Gremlin. Công nhận bộ này quá hợp cho ngày hôm nay nhỉ." _  
Mikoto buồn thiu một lúc rồi mỉm cười. Chắc anh ý không nhớ, cũng đã lâu lắm rồi, nhưng anh vẫn cố tỏ ra tế nhị, không muốn tổn thương mình. Dù sao dù có cãi nhau hay có chuyện gì xảy ra thì mình muốn được bên cạnh anh ấy.

Thấy bạn gái mình mơ màng, Touma vẫy tay trước mặt cô ấy.  
_"Có chuyện gì thế, mơ à?"_  
Có lẽ là vậy.

_"Không." _Mikoto lẩm bẩm rồi nhìn cậu ta với ánh mắt ngượng ngừng. _"Anh có ngại nếu chúng mình đi chơi cả ngày không?"_  
_"Nếu là vì em thì ... anh sẵn sàng đấy chứ."_ Touma gãi sau đầu. Ít ra mình không bị hạn hẹp tài chính như trước đây. Lúc đấy đúng là phũ thật.

Kiểu này đây sẽ là một ngày bận rộn của mình với Mikoto. Đúng thật, điều cậu Kamijou vừa nói không hề sai.

Cặp đôi của chúng ta xoay xoay như chong chóng và họ đang trải nghiệm một ngày tuyệt vời. Touma cảm nhận được nụ cười tươi sáng trên khuôn mặt của cô gái ấy, một nụ cười hạnh phúc.

.

_~ ĐI HÁT KARAOKE VÀ CHỌN BÀI YÊU THÍCH ~_

NHỮNG BÀI HÁT SÔI ĐỘNG LÀM ẤM LÊN TỈNH CẢM GIỮA HỌ.

_._

_~ MỘT BỮA TRƯA LÃNG MẠN TRONG NHÀ HÀNG Ý ~_

NHÌN NHAU TRONG ÁNH ĐÈN MẬP MỜ CỦA NẾN VÀ CÙNG THƯỞNG THỨC BẦU KHÔNG KHÍ LÃNG MẠN.

_._

_~ XEM MỘT BỘ PHIM KINH DỊ CỦA MỸ TRONG RẠP ~_

HAI NGƯỜI CÙNG XEM, CÙNG SỢ, CÙNG ÔM TAY NHAU VÀ ĂN CHUNG TÚI POPCORN.

~ CÙNG NHAU CHƠI GAME ~

CÙNG NHAU THỬ THÁCH MÀ KHÔNG DÙNG TỚI SIÊU NĂNG LỰC.

.

.

.  
Họ dắt tay nhau một cách vui vẻ và điểm đến cuối cùng là trường học của họ, Hikarizaka High School. Một chuyến thăm trường vào ngày đầu của hè chắc sẽ chả làm hại ai cả.

Một ngày đi chơi, một buổi hẹn hò đáng nhớ của hai người.

.

Mặt trời bắt đầu lặn, ánh sáng hoàng hôn rọi qua từng lá cây anh đào, trông rất bắt mắt. Touma và Mikoto đang trên đường về từ trường và trước mặt họ là con dài ngoằng. Thường ngày thì con dốc trông rất chi là bình thường, vậy mà hôm nay nó khác lạ hơn so với mọi khi. Nó như thể trở thành cầu nối của Mikoto tới thế giới mới, hướng tới những người bạn mới tại đây.

_"Em dẫn anh vào trường thì ắt hẳn có lý do riêng nhỉ?"_ Touma nhìn cô gái eletromaster.

_"Ừm, mặc dù đó chỉ trường học thôi nhưng tại đây em cũng đã gặp được nhiều bạn mới, có những trải nghiệm thú vị. Và rồi em được đi học cùng Nagisa và làm nữ sinh bình thường, điều mà em có lẽ không làm được ở AC."_  
Touma thở dài, để tay lên đầu Mikoto và mỉm cười.  
_"Tóm lại là ở đây, em vô cùng hạnh phúc và càng hạnh phúc khi ở bên anh."_  
_"Anh đừng có suy diễn thế." _Mikoto hất tay khỏi đầu, lúng túng. _"Chính anh nên cảm thấy vì được đi cùng 1 cô gái tuyệt vời như em."_  
Anh chàng tóc nhím cười nhếch miệng. Điều không bao giờ thay đổi là tính cách của cô ấy.

_"Nè Touma, anh thấy thế nào ... ờ thì sau khi Nagisa gặp lại em sao bao nhiêu năm ... liệu cậu ấy đã trở nên mạnh mẽ chưa?"_ Mikoto như thể muốn chuyển hướng.

_"Tuy không bằng em nhưng cậu ấy đã cố gắng để có được bạn bè và thành công nhiều đến thế chứ."  
_Misaka Mikoto nhìn thẳng phía trước con dốc và nhớ lại những gì cô chứng kiến qua cửa sổ phòng CLB kịch.

.

_~Hai bóng người quen thuộc đứng trong căn phòng.~_

_Tên của họ được viết ở góc dưới tấm bảng đen.  
Okazaki Tomoya lúng túng và có vẻ gặp khó khắn khi nói điều này với cô bạn của mình. Cậu ta ngoảnh mặt đi,nét mặt xấu hổ._

_"Hôm qua tớ bảo có chuyện cần nói với cậu phải không?"  
"Vâng. Là chuyện gì vậy?"  
Furukawa Nagisa trả lời với khuôn mặt vui vẻ._

_"À thi ... nói sao nhỉ ..."  
Cậu ta bối rối gãi mặt._

_"Ngày mai khi thức dậy cậu có vui không khi biết bọn mình đang hẹn hò."  
Một khoảng im lặng.  
Trong khi Nagisa ngạc nhiên thì Tomoya hít sâu vào rồi quay lại nhìn cô bé.  
"Xin hãy hẹn hò với tớ, Nagisa."  
"Tớ thích cậu."  
"Tớ muốn cậu luôn ở bên tớ."  
Một lời tỏ tình thẳng tắn từ cậu bạn luôn luôn ở bên cạnh mình, luôn giúp đỡ mình.  
Nagisa ngay lúc này đang xúc động khi Tomoya nói ra cảm xúc của mình. Nước mắt của niềm hạnh phúc đang chảy trên mà cô bé. Ánh mặt trời hoàng hôn đang chiếu qua cửa sổ hành lang, tạo cảnh tượng vô cùng đẹp đẽ._

_. _

Có thể hạnh phúc của mình và Nagisa tuy khác nhau nhưng cả 2 đều muốn ở bên cạnh người mình thương yêu. 14 năm tháng cô đơn của Nagisa thực sự kết thúc, cậu ấy có được ước mơ và một người bạn đáng tin cậy bên mình. Còn mình thì sao. Trông như mình mạnh mẽ nhưng không phải, mình chỉ mạnh mẽ khi ở với bạn bè. Những tưởng mình cô đơn thì Touma đã đưa tay ra, đưa mình ra khỏi góc tối. Từ khi nào mình thích anh ấy, từ khi nào chứ?

.

~ Bởi vì anh thấy vui khi được làm bạn của em. ~  
~ Ước mơ của anh là cười tươi về nhà mà không bị mất thứ gì. Cho nên giúp anh hoàn thành việc đó. ~

.

Đúng vậy, chính nghị lực và quyết tâm đã làm nên điều đó. Chính vì vậy em thự sự biết ơn khi được gặp anh 4 năm trước. Giờ thì anh và em sẽ mãi ở bên nhau ở thành phố này.

"Ồ nhanh thế, chưa gì đã về tới nhà em kìa."  
"Ơ." Mikoto ngạc nhiên. Trong khi suy nghĩ về đủ thứ trên trời, từ lúc nào đó cô với Touma đã về tới nhà.  
"Ái dà, anh mà không mệt thì chắc đi chơi thâu đêm với em đấy chứ." Cậu ta uốn vai lên rồi cười.

"B-baka, chả lẽ anh lại muốn bị em rượt cả đêm à?"  
"Định ôn lại kỉ niệm cũ sao?"  
"Anh đừng mơ!" Mikoto bật cười trước sự ngáo ngơ của Touma. Trước khi cậu ta quay người đi, Mikoto chạy tới ôm tay cậu.  
"Sao vậy?"  
Mikoto do dự, mặt hơi bừng đỏ nhưng rồi ... Touma cảm nhận được một nụ hôn nhè nhẹ trên má mình. Cậu ta không nói nên lời.

"Hơ, sao em chơi ăn gian thế. Anh còn chưa chuẩn bị?"

"Ai cần a-anh chuẩn b-bị." Mikoto nhắm mắt lại. "Nếu n-nụ hôn chân thật n-này làm anh h-hạnh phúc thì em sẽ ... không đ-để tâm nhiều đâu."

"Vậy nếu em không phiền thì anh về đây. Mùa hè còn dài lắm, chúng mình sẽ có nhiều thời gian bên cạnh. Cho nên em cứ vui vẻ nhé."

Touma quay người lại rồi bắt đầu về, không quen giơ tay vẫy chào. Trong khi đó, Mikoto đứng ngoài cửa nhìn.

_~Nè Touma, liệu chúng mình sẽ thực sự hạnh phúc ở thành phố này chứ?~  
Em nói gì thế ... chắc chắn là có chứ. _  
_Anh hứa là không bao giờ rời xa em dù có chuyện gì chứ._

_Nếu có chuyện gì xảy ra thì anh với em lại sát cánh bên nhau.  
Không bao giờ. _

_. _

Nghĩ lại về cuộc nói chuyện đêm qua, cô gái thoáng thấy xấu hổ và cảm thấy tim đập nhẹ. Mình lại thế rồi. Mikoto mỉm cười và định vào nhà.  
_"YO, CHÚNG MÀY KHỎE KHÔNG?!"_  
Một chất giọng quen quen, kèm theo một điệu cười không thể nhầm lẫn được. Mikoto lẫn Touma quay về phía giọng và không khỏi ngạc nhiên.

_"Hở, nhìn gì mà ghê thế. Làm như tao là bóng ma chắc?"_  
Còn hơn cả bóng ma đấy chứ. Một người bạn của họ đang đứng ở phía cuối con đường.

...

TO BE CONTINUED

NEXT STORY: SUMMER TIME!

...


End file.
